Les Meilleurs Ennemis du Monde
by Satai Nad
Summary: FINI. Suite Hannibal. Toujours au FBI, Clarice Starling est envoyée en mission dangereuse sous couverture. Dans l'ombre, une vieille connaissance la surveille
1. Chesapeake Bay

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to 'Saint' Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

Well, this is a long story (16 chapters). Only the first chapter has been translated into english. If anyone wants to translate the complete story, please feel free to do it. Hope you like it !

*******

" On dit que la lumière est plus forte que 

les ténèbres... Priez pour avoir raison. "

*******

Chapitre 1 : Chesapeake Bay

Clarice Starling se glissa silencieusement dans la cuisine, un chandelier à la main. Le Docteur Lecter lui tournait le dos. Il finit de s'essuyer les mains, puis lança la serviette vers Paul Krendler, effondré dans le fauteuil. Elle s'approcha du docteur et brandit le chandelier au dessus de sa tête, prête à l'assommer.

En un éclair, Lecter se retourna et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme. Il lui tordit le poignet et elle lâcha le lourd chandelier. Ils se livrèrent à un bref combat jusqu'à ce que le docteur la bloque contre le réfrigérateur. Il la tint fermement et la regarda froidement.

" J'ai parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour vous voir courir, Clarice... A mon tour de courir, d'accord ? "

" N'y comptez pas. "

Il lui lâcha les mains. Immédiatement, elle se jeta sur lui. Il lui saisit à nouveau les poignets et la repoussa contre le réfrigérateur. Il ouvrit alors la porte de l'appareil et la referma sur la queue de cheval de Starling. Il arracha ensuite la poignée du Frigidaire et la déposa à côté de la tête de la jeune femme, à présent incapable de bouger. 

" Clarice... Me demanderiez-vous d'arrêter ?... Me diriez vous : 'arrêtez si vous m'aimez' ? "

" Jamais de la vie. "

" Jamais de la vie... Brave Clarice... "

Il eut un rictus effrayant et se pencha soudain vers elle, prêt à la mordre, puis se ravisa. Avec un léger sourire, il l'embrassa doucement. Starling ne fit aucun mouvement.

Alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme, Lecter ouvrit les yeux en entendant un léger cliquetis. L'expression de Clarice restait insondable, bien qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. 

Le Docteur se recula et leva le bras gauche avec surprise. Une paire de menottes reliait son poignet à celui de la jeune femme.

" C'est très intéressant, Clarice. Mais je suis pressé... Alors où est la clé ? "

Clarice Starling ne répondit pas. Le visage du Docteur se durcit. Il savait qu'il ne lui arracherait aucune réponse. Dans un mouvement brusque, il prit le poignet de sa compagne et le posa fermement sur la paillasse. Puis il se tourna vers la table derrière lui et s'empara avec sa main libre du hachoir posé là. Il posa la lame sur le poignet de Starling. Son expression devint insondable.

" Au-dessus ou au-dessous du poignet, Clarice ?... Ça va être très douloureux... "

Clarice le regarda de manière indécise, cherchant à dissimuler la peur qui s'était insinuée en elle.

Il leva le hachoir... La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

Le hachoir s'abattit avec un claquement sec. 

Starling poussa un hurlement...

La main gauche du Docteur gisait sur la palette, nettement coupée. La tâche de sang s'agrandit rapidement et commença à goutter par terre.

Hannibal Lecter lâcha le hachoir, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit métallique. Sa main droite, jointures blanchies, se referma en un poing tremblant. Seule sa respiration saccadée trahissait l'ampleur de sa douleur.

" Mon Dieu... Docteur Lecter ! " hoqueta Starling, et malgré elle, elle commença à trembler et à sangloter.

Il releva enfin la tête. Son visage était inondé de sueur, mais son regard bleu était toujours impénétrable, comme si la douleur physique n'avait pas atteint son esprit. Il croisa les yeux remplis de larmes de Clarice et se détourna d'elle. Il attrapa une serviette et en fit un garrot autour de son avant-bras gauche. 

Clarice l'observait dans un état second, choquée. 

Le Docteur Lecter lança un dernier regard vers elle. Il disparut en emportant avec lui le souvenir de Starling, bouleversée, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Clarice était seule à présent. Son regard se posa sur la main gauche du Docteur. Le sang paraissait noir et reflétait la lumière crue du néon. La tête lui tournait. Elle se détourna et se mit à vomir. En fermant les yeux, elle reprit méthodiquement son sang-froid. Elle devait se libérer. En se contorsionnant, elle arriva lentement à dégager ses cheveux. 

Libre enfin, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Paul Krendler, inerte. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se rinça la bouche. De manière absente, elle se lava les mains, en regardant le sang de Lecter tournoyer dans l'évier, et disparaître. Elle jeta un nouveau regard vers la main du Docteur et aperçut sa chevalière. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle la fit glisser de l'auriculaire et l'essuya.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, alla chercher les clés des menottes et mit la chevalière dans la poche de son pantalon.

Dehors, les sirènes des voitures hurlaient. Elle sortit dans le jardin, côté lac. Déjà, les lumières des phares transperçaient les ténèbres.

Clarice Starling chercha Hannibal Lecter. Nul trace de lui. Sur le lac, le petit bateau partait à la dérive. Elle s'avança pour mieux l'apercevoir.

Les policiers avaient pris d'assaut la maison et s'apostrophaient derrière elle. Les faisceaux des torches percèrent la nuit. Une voix l'interpella.

" Halte ! Identifiez-vous ! "

Clarice leva les mains.

" Clarice Starling, FBI ! "

Aucun indice, aucun mouvement devant elle, tout était calme. 

Soudain, un feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel de Chesapeake en cette nuit du quatre juillet. 

Le visage de Clarice Starling resta impassible et ne trahit aucune émotion.

Hannibal Lecter était parvenu à s'enfuir.

… To be continued…


	2. L'attente

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

*******

Chapter 2 : The long wait

Quatre semaines s'était écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Quatre semaines de harcèlements, d'interrogatoires, de cauchemars pour Clarice Starling.

L'attitude du F.B.I. en cette matière était réservée, pour ne pas dire, embarrassée.

L'enquête avait révélé la corruption de Paul Krendler et les manipulations de Mason Verger. Le témoignage de Cordell, le médecin personnel du milliardaire, confirma celui de Starling. L'invalide avait voulu se venger du Docteur Lecter : il avait payé l'inspecteur Pazzi et des bandits Sardes pour la capture du monstre en Italie ; il avait payé Krendler pour qu'il produise de fausses preuves contre Starling, la fasse relever de ses fonctions et en faire un appât pour attirer le célèbre sociopathe.

La presse s'était emparée de cette histoire. De bourreau, le Docteur Lecter passa au statut de victime qui s'était fait justice ; Clarice Starling fut à nouveau traînée dans la boue par certains journaux, alors que d'autres clamaient haut et fort qu'on l'avait manipulée. On rappela les faits qui avaient conduits à leur rencontre et l'étrange relation qu'ils avaient tissée sept ans plus tôt. On parla de l'affaire avec fascination et horreur. On se moqua du Bureau et du Département de la Justice. On dénonça la corruption de certains fonctionnaires et les tirages augmentèrent...

Malgré les morts découverts à la ferme, le Bureau était prêt à faire des concessions. Les agissements criminels de Mason Verger indisposaient les autorités. Après tout, malgré ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, Hannibal Lecter n'avait fait que de se défendre.

Le cas de Starling était cependant plus épineux. Relevée de ses fonctions, elle avait désobéi à un ordre direct de son supérieur, utilisé une arme qui ne lui appartenait pas et tué trois hommes. Elle avait aidé et délivré un criminel dangereux. Il était facile de lui attribuer la responsabilité de la fuite de Lecter. 

Mais ce qu'on allait juger, c'était l'attitude de Starling, pas les faits. Encore une fois, elle avait compris ce qui allait se produire et avait fait cavalier seul, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Après la découverte et la mort de James " Buffalo Bill " Gumb, la commission d'enquête avait passé l'éponge sur la désobéissance de la stagiaire, à la demande du Sénateur Martin et de sa fille, Catherine. L'opinion publique avec elle, Starling était intouchable. A présent, les hyènes qui réclamaient sa tête depuis longtemps, allaient pouvoir s'acharner sur elle et la mettre en pièces.

On lui avait assigné un conseiller pour sa défense. Starling essayait de prendre du recul par rapport aux manœuvres politico-judiciaires qui se déroulaient dans la coulisse, mais ces considérations lui échappaient. Elle savait que son avenir au sein du F.B.I. dépendait de quelques directeurs qui feraient valoir le politiquement correct plutôt que ses états de service. Resterait-elle ? La prierait-on de partir ? 

Son geste l'avait marginalisée un peu plus à l'intérieur de sa propre division. Elle se savait indésirable. Ses collègues ne lui parlaient plus, la fuyant comme la peste. Certains l'ignoraient, d'autres détournaient les yeux, gênés. Starling avait toujours été une solitaire qui appréciait de travailler en solo. A présent, elle était réellement seule dans cette épreuve.

Et toujours, les paroles et les actes de Lecter revenaient la hanter. Depuis cette nuit, il avait semé le doute en elle et perturbé le fragile équilibre et la discipline dont elle était si fière. Sa raison et sa ligne de conduite se heurtaient à présent à des sentiments contradictoires, certains refoulés depuis des années. 

Elle dut vivre à présent avec la honte, la culpabilité et la rage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas agi en fonction de sa conscience ce soir-là. Elle s'était trahie, et surtout, elle avait ce sentiment de l'avoir trahi, Lui... Lui, le tueur en séries qui s'était toujours montré honnête avec elle, qui la connaissait et la comprenait mieux qu'elle-même ne se connaissait. Lui, le paradoxe humain dont elle se sentait le plus proche...

Son système s'effondrait. Dans les moments de fièvre, elle haïssait Hannibal Lecter : il avait réveillé les hurlements des agneaux. Au cœur de la tourmente, les limites entre les notions de bien et de mal devenaient floues dans son esprit, et elle doutait de tout. Elle, si sûre d'elle-même, si disciplinée, remettait ses principes en cause. L'examen de conscience était douloureux et effrayant. Dans son désespoir, elle entendait la voix du Docteur au timbre si particulier, elle voyait son sourire sardonique, ses yeux qui la guettaient comme un chat à l'affût. Mais malgré tout, elle se raccrochait à lui. Parce que, quoi qu'elle pensa, elle se heurtait systématiquement aux vérités qu'il avait énoncées. Parce qu'il avait toujours raison. Parce que, depuis leur première rencontre, il était le maître du jeu et il contrôlait la situation. Parce que, au fonds d'elle-même, des voix s'élevaient, qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire taire...

Dans les moments de lucidité, elle osait considérer les raisons de la conduite d'Hannibal Lecter. L'amour était une notion qui n'existait pas dans l'univers du Docteur, se répétait elle sans arrêt. Et pourtant, malgré tous les arguments raisonnables, elle savait intuitivement qu'il avait agit par amour. Il la protégeait, n'hésitant pas à tuer pour elle, traversait l'Atlantique juste pour la voir courir dans un parc, s'exposait à être capturé et tué, prenait le risque de la revoir alors qu'il savait qu'elle serait l'instrument de sa propre perte, lui proposait un marché sans équivoque, sacrifiait sa main gauche au lieu de couper la sienne... et lui pardonnait son refus et sa trahison. Toutes les fois, comme gravé au fer rouge, elle se remémorait l'absence d'animosité et la compassion qu'elle avait lue dans son regard fatigué. Comme elle aurait préféré y voir de la froideur ou de la haine...

Clarice Starling tentait de tenir le coup. Une autre question obsédante et beaucoup plus insidieuse revenait sans cesse dans son esprit : qu'éprouvait-elle pour lui ? Consciemment, elle ne pouvait aimer ce monstre. Elle se répétait ces mots inlassablement, mais ils ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Elle n'oubliait pas qui il était mais elle devait s'avouer que le respect dont elle faisait montre envers lui cachait de l'admiration et de l'attirance. On va finir par croire qu'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sept ans plus tôt, le docteur avait prononcé ces mots pour la taquiner et voir sa réaction. Elle lui avait retourné un visage impassible. Mais son cœur avait battu plus fort sous son regard scrutateur. L'avait-il senti ?

De même, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, une partie d'elle avait hurlé sa répulsion. Mais profondément, quelque chose en elle s'était réjouie qu'elle soit à sa merci et qu'il lui ait empêché toute liberté de mouvement. Quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle n'avait pas eu à détourner la tête. Mais là encore, elle n'avait trahi aucune émotion, restant maîtresse d'elle-même.

En fait, elle n'avait laissé échapper qu'une seule larme au moment où elle lui passait les menottes.

Une larme de honte. Le prix de sa trahison.

Elle le revoyait brandir le hachoir et l'abattre avec un claquement sinistre. Elle avait ressenti une immense douleur, alors qu'il souffrait en silence. Le voir ainsi avait été insoutenable. Toujours les agneaux. Mais cette fois, c'était de sa faute. En cet instant, elle s'était détestée, souhaitant qu'il la tue. Le sentiment de honte et de culpabilité l'avait envahie immédiatement pour ne plus la lâcher. Quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le docteur avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et lui avait renvoyé la même peine. Puis, sans un mot, il était parti.

Clarice Starling ressassait toutes ses pensées, se torturant sans cesse. Elle était au bord de la rupture. Dans ces instants là, elle maudissait Hannibal Lecter et se promettait de n'avoir de cesse de le poursuivre jusqu'à sa capture. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? A d'autres moments, l'attente et l'indifférence venaient à bout de ses résolutions et de sa patience. Elle voulait tout quitter, oublier le F.B.I, les criminels, les manipulations et les intrigues de couloirs, recommencer une nouvelle vie... Elle savait aussi que fuir n'était pas la solution. Lecter faisait partie d'elle et ne lui laisserait aucun répit jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Et puis fuir devant des responsabilités n'était pas dans sa nature. C'était une guerrière, selon les propres mots du Docteur. Elle devait maintenant apprendre à accepter sa dualité et ses contradictions.

Clarice Starling vivait le pire moment de sa vie avec la sensation folle que tout lui échappait, et que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle courait à la catastrophe. 

C'est alors qu'elle reçut une lettre du Docteur Lecter.

… To be continued…


	3. La Lettre du Docteur Lecter

**The best Enemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No copyright infringement is intended.

*******

Chapter 3 : Doctor Lecter's Letter

_Chère Clarice,_

_Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de compatir à votre situation en suspens et de vous demander ceci : les rumeurs ont-elles déjà commencé ? Si ce n'est le cas, soyez assuré que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps._

_Bientôt, le public ira au delà de votre actuelle disgrâce et s'interrogera sur la raison pour laquelle j'ai négligé de faire de vous ma prochaine victime. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous justifier, car il arrivera à ses propres conclusions. Et malheureusement, quoi que vous disiez ou fassiez, les gens croiront ce qu'ils voudront._

_Votre détermination à me sauver des griffes de Mason Verger viendra obscurcir leur jugement. Désolé, Clarice, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'ils n'accepteront jamais l'idée que vous ayez agi par miséricorde en m'épargnant la torture. Ils ne verront pas dans ce geste votre obsession à sauver les pauvres agneaux. Ils ne verront qu'un agent du F.B.I. qui a risqué sa carrière, ses valeurs morales et sa vie pour secourir un monstre. Vous vous êtes faite une réputation que rien ne pourra effacer, quoi que vous accomplissiez à l'avenir. Vous deviendrez l'agent intègre qui a mal tourné, et je serai pour toujours votre amant diabolique. Ce que vous avez fait fera de moi une nouvelle énigme, mais fera de vous un paria corrompu._

_Est-ce que cela vous dévore, Clarice, de savoir que vous avez tout sacrifié pour finalement tout perdre ? Que vous reste t'il à présent ? Un nom entaché, une carrière brisée ? Caressez-vous toujours l'idée que le F.B.I. soit votre raison de vivre ? Soyez honnête envers vous-même, Clarice. Des envieux vous menaceront toujours. Qu'ont-ils encore à vous offrir, si ce n'est que mépris et souffrance ? _

_Dites-moi, avez-vous gardé la robe ? Je l'espère. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir violé votre intimité pendant votre sommeil, mais même Vénus n'aurait pu paraître aussi belle que vous l'étiez, vêtue ainsi. Sensuelle, provocante… et si fragile._

_J'ai encore le goût de vos lèvres sur les miennes. Toutes les émotions que vous avez ressenties en cet instant resteront gravées à jamais dans ma mémoire. De la confusion, de la tristesse, un sentiment de perte. Oui… Et l'amertume de cette larme? Pourquoi et pour qui pleuriez-vous ? Certainement pas pour moi, ni pour votre carrière. Serait-ce de la honte ? Peut-être qu'un jour, vous me le direz. Peut-être ou jamais…_

_Aux yeux de la majorité, vous semblez commune. Peu de personnes voient au-delà des simples apparences. Très peu se figurent le magnifique papillon que vous pouvez devenir. Vous avez besoin de vous enrichir, Clarice, car personne ne le fera pour vous. Comme ma supposée lettre d'amour le laissait entendre, vous êtes effectivement " le miel dans la lionne ". Libérez-vous de ces êtres insignifiants. Ils ne vous voient pas comme je vous vois. Ils ne savent pas ce que je sais. Est-ce que cela vous dévore aussi, Clarice, de savoir que le seul être qui vous voit tel que vous êtes réellement, est un meurtrier ? Bien que l'idée vous effraie, vous savez que je vous connais mieux que vous ne vous connaissez vous-même. Et vous me connaissez comme personne. Aux yeux du monde, vous êtes ma faiblesse. A tort ou à raison ? Hélas, vous ne saurez jamais si c'est la vérité._

_Dites-moi, Clarice Starling, continuerez-vous à me poursuivre sans le soutien du Bureau ? Voudrez-vous prouver votre valeur au monde extérieur ? Je l'espère. Nous pourrions tellement nous amuser._

_Où êtes-vous, Clarice ?_

_Que voulez-vous ?_

_Quelle est ma place dans votre monde ?_

_Posez-vous sincèrement les questions et les réponses s'imposeront d'elles-mêmes._

_Bien à vous,_

_Hannibal Lecter._

Clarice Starling lut et relut lentement la lettre, et resta songeuse. Son premier réflexe aurait été de la remettre au laboratoire pour analyse. Bien sûr, il n'aurait rien découvert, mais c'était la procédure. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. 

Ce courrier était trop personnel. Clarice approcha le papier de son nez et le sentit. La fragrance de son eau de toilette, cette odeur si masculine, si typiquement lui… fit naître en elle le souvenir de leur baiser. Elle chassa les images qui avaient jaillies spontanément dans son esprit à cette évocation. Elle ne voulait pas partir dans cette direction : fantasmer sur lui ne menait à rien.

Cependant, elle ne put écarter le sentiment de perte et de regret qui subsista en elle toute cette journée.

*******

Quand elle arriva un matin à son bureau – " l'antre du Cannibale ", comme on l'appelait - elle trouva Clint Pearsall qui l'attendait, accompagné de deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

" Starling, voici Matt Jennings du Département de la Justice. Et voici Josef Stevenson, des affaires internes pour la branche grand banditisme. "

Ils se saluèrent. Jennings prit la parole.

" Agent Starling, nous ne nous perdrons pas en bavardages concernant cette histoire : les choses sont mal engagées pour vous. Et comme vous le savez, cette affaire Lecter dérange beaucoup le Département de la Justice. Nous voudrions y mettre un terme dans l'intérêt des deux parties en présence. Mais d'abord qu'une chose soit bien claire : tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce restera entre nous, d'accord ? "

Starling jeta un regard vers Pearsall, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

" Je vous écoute. "

" Dans quelques jours, vous serez avisé de votre renvoi. Bien entendu, on vous priera de démissionner… Ce que vous ferez… officiellement. "

Clarice se tendit à ces mots. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle regarda les trois hommes tour à tour et comprit qu'il y avait autre chose. 

" Et ? "

" Vous partirez quelques jours pour vous mettre au vert, réfléchir à votre nouvelle situation, envisager votre avenir sans le F.B.I. "

" La décision de vous renvoyer est essentiellement politique. Vous n'êtes qu'un bouc-émissaire. Et nous voulons profiter de cette opportunité. "

" Une opportunité ? Je ne comprends pas. Où voulez-vous en venir ? "

" Vos états de service en disent long sur vos aptitudes, Agent Starling. En fait, vous avez le parfait profil pour la mission que nous voulons vous confier. "

Clarice était surprise.

" Quel genre de mission ? 

" Josef vous donnera tous les détails. Officieusement, vous faites toujours partie du Bureau. Mis à part Josef, Clint et moi, personne d'autre ne sera au courant de votre rôle. Vous ne pourrez compter que sur vous-même. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est excessivement risqué. "

" Et si je refuse ? "

Il y eut un silence gêné. Matt Jennings reprit la parole.

" Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, Agent Starling. "

" Si vous réussissez, vous gagnerez une nouvelle respectabilité. Vous serez officiellement réintégrée et promue. "

" Et si j'échoue ? "

" Vous allez travailler sans filet, Starling. Pearsall et ses hommes n'interviendront que si les choses tournent vraiment mal. "

Starling resta silencieuse, mesurant la portée des paroles de Stevenson. Son avenir se jouait en cet instant. Les trois hommes attendaient une réponse.

" Très bien, je marche. "

… To be continued…


	4. L'Appât

**The best Enemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No copyright infringement is intended.

*******

Chapter 4 : The Bait

L'avion de Miami avait pris du retard, ce qui acheva de mettre Clarice Starling hors d'elle. Assise dans un coin de la salle d'attente, des lunettes de soleil dissimulant son regard et une casquette sur la tête, elle tentait de passer inaperçue en lisant le journal. Même une semaine après l'annonce officielle de sa démission, les journaux continuaient à parler de "l'affaire".

Depuis que la nouvelle avait été rendue publique, les journalistes n'avaient pas arrêté de la harceler, espérant obtenir une interview. Clarice Starling était restée cloîtrée chez elle, évitant de sortir. Elle n'avait pas répondu au téléphone. Elle avait changé son adresse e-mail deux fois. Elle ne lisait pas son courrier. Jack Crawford l'avait appelé, ainsi qu'Ardelia, son amie de l'Académie. Tous deux s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle ne les avait pas rappelés. 

Elle avait loué une villa sous une fausse identité et préparé son départ vers la Floride. Elle se sentait épuisée après des semaines de pression médiatique et de stress personnel. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas le loisir de se reposer. Etre dans cet état d'esprit faisait partie de la mission. Plus on la croirait désespérée, plus on s'intéresserait à elle.

_Un appât, voilà ce que tu es devenue une fois de plus_, pensa t'elle amèrement. _Un appât prêt à être sacrifié sans regrets_. Longtemps auparavant, elle avait accepté les risques de son métier. Elle avait perdu des collègues, parfois des amis, au cours de missions. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être tuée. Par deux fois déjà, elle avait été blessée dans des fusillades. Mais jamais encore, on ne lui avait manqué de considération. Elle savait que cette mission était risquée et que ses chances de réussite étaient minces. Elle s'interrogeait : une réhabilitation, oui, mais à quel prix ?

L'avion pour Miami décolla avec une heure de retard. Starling décida d'écarter toutes pensées et vida son esprit. Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

*******

La villa était immense, mais elle l'avait choisie pour son isolement de l'extérieur. Elle en fit tranquillement le tour et s'installa au rez-de-chaussée dans une grande chambre qui donnait sur la piscine. Elle se rendit dans le garage, où l'attendait le 4x4 mis à sa disposition. Dans le parc, elle avisa l'abri où les jardiniers devaient entreposer leur matériel. Elle y rentra et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, une caisse à outils à la main. 

Clarice rentra dans la maison et se rendit dans la salle de bain de la seconde chambre à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la trappe de la baignoire. Elle alluma la torche qu'elle avait prise dans la cuisine et trouva la mallette comme prévu. Elle referma la trappe et se rendit dans le salon, où elle fit l'inventaire du contenu de l'attaché-case.

Elle trouva un passeport et un permis de conduire sous une nouvelle identité, un téléphone portable sécurisé avec sa batterie, une arme chargée, munie d'un silencieux, des munitions, un brouilleur-décodeur. Il y avait aussi une grande enveloppe, dont elle connaissait déjà le contenu. Elle l'ouvrit néanmoins et sortit une photographie. C'était un homme d'affaires d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand et fin, entouré de ses gardes du corps. Suivait un dossier très complet sur cet individu. Elle remit les papiers en place et referma l'enveloppe. Enfin, dans la doublure de la mallette, elle trouva la petite enveloppe qu'elle cherchait. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une clé et un numéro sur un bout de papier. Elle garda cette enveloppe sur elle, mit le téléphone à recharger, puis alla ranger la mallette dans le coffre dissimulé dans sa chambre. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sortait le 4x4 et prenait la direction du centre ville.

*******

Starling fit quelques courses pour remplir son réfrigérateur, se rendit dans une librairie où elle acheta des livres et de la musique, puis entra enfin à la HSBC Bank. Un employé la conduisit dans la salle des coffres où il la laissa seule quelques minutes. Elle repéra le coffre et l'ouvrit. La jeune femme trouva vingt mille dollars en liquide, en différentes coupures. Elle prit l'argent et referma le coffre. Enfin, elle signa le registre sous sa nouvelle identité et quitta la banque.

Un homme la regarda sortir et lui emboîta le pas. Elle ne le remarqua pas

*******

Clarice Starling sortit sur la terrasse pour profiter de la tiédeur du soir et des étoiles. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait mis à propos ces moments de solitude pour planifier sa mission et se préparer à son rôle. Elle s'était vidée l'esprit des récents événements, s'était reposée et courait tous les matins sur la plage. Elle avait fini par repérer l'homme qui la suivait. Pas vraiment discret. Ce n'était pas un homme du F.B.I. Mais c'était un signe. Les personnes concernées par son avenir la contacteraient bientôt. Alors les choses sérieuses commenceraient.

Clarice se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé pendant de longues minutes. Inévitablement, ses pensées allèrent vers Hannibal Lecter. _Où êtes-vous, Docteur ? J'espère que nous avons quelques étoiles en commun_. Le sentiment de perte était revenu, plus fort que jamais et une mélancolie soudaine l'avait saisie. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux. _Non, ne plus penser à lui_. De toute façon, elle ne le reverrait sûrement plus. Pas après la lettre qui sonnait comme un adieu dans sa tête. Elle se secoua. _C'est ridicule. Je suis ridicule…_ Elle quitta la terrasse et alla se coucher.

=====    Au même moment, quelque part à La Havane…

Telle une statue, un homme se tenait dans l'ombre sur un balcon et observait la mer en fumant un cigare. Pour des observateurs attentifs, cette figure solitaire dans la nuit semblait attendre quelque chose. Une femme, auraient dit certains. Une réponse, auraient avancé d'autres. 

Non, la silhouette massive et élégamment vêtue guettait autre chose : un appel au secours. Ce soir, son formidable instinct de chasseur lui avait soufflé quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux, se détendit et vida son esprit. Fugitivement, il vit une jeune femme debout en chemise de nuit, seule. La vision disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais elle s'inscrivit nettement dans l'une des pièces du palais de sa mémoire, associée à une sensation qu'il identifia immédiatement : de l'auto-dérision. Comme si la jeune femme s'était dit… _Je suis_ _ridicule_… Il fut surpris et se concentra. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Il eut un sourire. _Non, Clarice, tu n'es pas ridicule_. Il semblait que la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de lui pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas ressenti d'insécurité ou d'angoisse chez elle. Cela l'étonna et le rassura. Il jeta un dernier regard vers les étoiles en lui adressant une prière muette_ Fais de beaux rêves, Clarice._ Puis il quitta le balcon et disparut.

*******

Clarice se concentrait sur sa respiration. Elle courait depuis une vingtaine de minutes sur un rythme régulier, à bonne allure. Elle croisait d'autres coureurs, mais peu la doublait. Elle sentait la forme revenir et en tirait déjà une immense satisfaction. Courir lui avait toujours permis de se ressourcer. Elle faisait le vide en elle, pour retrouver un point d'ancrage, aller vers les choses essentielles… comme en cet instant, inspirer et expirer, alimenter les muscles en oxygène, gérer l'effort et les battements de son cœur.

Elle s'aperçut tout à coup que deux hommes la suivaient en courant derrière elle. Ils n'avaient aucune peine à la suivre, et se maintenaient à faible distance d'elle. Cette présence lui procura un léger agacement. Elle tenta de les ignorer et continua le long de la plage. Elle prit un sentier dans les dunes, et les deux hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas. L'agacement avait fait place à un malaise, mais elle continua en accélérant le rythme. Elle ne les distança pas. Starling savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps à cette cadence. Elle décida de ralentir. Les hommes ralentirent à leur tour et restèrent derrière elle. Le malaise fit place à une réelle inquiétude, d'autant qu'elle venait de déboucher sur la route, où une voiture luxueuse se mit à rouler à sa hauteur à la même vitesse qu'elle. Clarice se tenait à cinq mètres mais ne parvenait pas à apercevoir le visage des occupants au travers des vitres opaques. Elle ne remarqua ses deux poursuivants que lorsqu'ils se mirent à sa hauteur et l'escortèrent. Elle les regarda tour à tour, et chacun lui retourna son regard derrière des lunettes noires.

_Oh - oh_ pensa Clarice. 

La vitre arrière du véhicule descendit et un homme l'apostropha.

" Belle mâtinée pour faire un jogging, n'est-ce pas ? "

Clarice ignora l'homme et continua.

" Je vous en prie… arrêtez-vous, vous m'épuisez… J'ai à vous parler, Miss Starling. "

Clarice s'arrêta, ainsi que les deux hommes. Le véhicule stoppa.

" Je m'appelle Gallagher, pas Starling. "

" Allons, allons, s'il-vous-plaît… "

" Qui êtes-vous ? "

" Je répondrai volontiers à cette question, mais d'abord montez. "

Starling hésita. Elle regarda ses escortes qui avaient fait chacun un pas vers elle.

" Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, je vous le promets. Je veux juste m'entretenir avec vous. "

La portière s'ouvrit, et elle monta dans la voiture. Il y faisait frais. Le véhicule démarra et roula vers la ville.

" Où m'emmenez-vous ? "

" Nous allons faire un petit tour. Nous vous ramènerons à la villa ensuite. Entre-temps, vous et moi allons faire connaissance. "

" Que me voulez-vous ? "

" J'y viens. Mais voulez-vous d'abord boire quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Du jus de fruit frais ? "

Clarice fut surprise. Le ton de l'homme était courtois. Elle accepta un verre d'eau, qu'il lui servit avec un glaçon. Elle en profita pour l'observer. L'homme semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années mais pouvait en avoir plus. Son visage était bronzé comme ces milliardaires qui passent l'année entière au soleil quelle que soit la saison et il était habillé comme ces gangsters dans les films. La panoplie était complète : la montre sertie de diamants, la chevalière et la gourmette en or, les mains soigneusement manucurées, le costume-cravatte noir taillé sur mesure, la coûteuse chemise rose, les chaussures italiennes qui brillaient comme des sous neufs. Ce mec respirait l'argent blanchi. 

" Maintenant, venons-en à ce qui m'amène. Mon nom est Tony Benedetti. Je suis le représentant d'une organisation qui voudrait s'assurer vos services, Miss Starling. Nous connaissons votre situation et nous savons que vous êtes à la recherche d'un employeur. "

" Vous avez quelque chose à me proposer, peut-être ? "

" Cela dépend. Notre contact à Washington s'est beaucoup intéressé à vous dernièrement. Il a découvert des choses intéressantes dont ne parlent pas les journaux. Par exemple, que Monsieur Krendler était votre associé… "

" Qui vous a raconté ça ? "

" Une source bien informée… Pourquoi le FBI a t'il volontairement étouffé cette information ? "

Starling regarda par la fenêtre.

" Les agents corrompus sont une mauvaise publicité pour le Bureau, qui préfère laver son linge sale en famille, si vous me passez l'expression… "

Benedetti hocha la tête et eut un sourire.

" Nous avons trouvé trace du transfert que Mason Verger a fait en votre nom. Un million de dollars pour attirer 'Hannibal le Cannibale', c'est beaucoup d'argent ! "

" J'ai pris des risques. Le Docteur Lecter n'est pas un criminel ordinaire. Il est très intelligent et imprévisible. "

" Pourquoi êtes-vous allée à la ferme ? "

" Je voulais voir ce fumier mourir. "

Benedetti prit un cigare et l'alluma. Lentement, il souffla la fumée vers Clarice.

" C'était donc personnel. Que vous a t'il fait ? "

" Il m'a manipulé comme toutes ses victimes. C'est un pervers qui vous dévore psychiquement pour son propre plaisir. Ce monstre ne mérite pas de vivre. Croyez-moi : vous ne voulez pas Hannibal Lecter dans votre tête. "

" C'était aussi personnel pour Evelda Drumgo ? "

" Non. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était elle ou moi. "

" Elle avait un bébé dans les bras, pourtant. "

" J'ai agi par réflexe. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Sans hésitation. "

" Vous tireriez de sang froid sur une personne sans arme ? "

" Seigneur… Ecoutez, je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir mais cette conversation devient particulièrement déplaisante. Alors ou vous me dites ce que vous attendez de moi, ou je m'en vais… "

" Calmez-vous… Je veux simplement savoir si vous avez les compétences requises pour le job. "

" Qui est ? "

"Patience, j'ai encore quelques questions… Que s'est il réellement passé à la ferme ? "

" Le Docteur Lecter a réussi à s'enfuir en me prenant comme otage. Il s'est servi de moi comme bouclier humain. J'ai été blessée. Il m'a emmené chez Paul Krendler, dans sa maison près du lac. J'étais inconsciente. Quand je me suis réveillée, il avait déjà tué Paul et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec moi. J'ai réussi à alerter la police et je me suis défendue. Il s'est enfui quand les flics sont arrivés. "

" Le médecin de Verger a donné une autre version des faits. "

" Cordell a menti. Il était au service de Verger et payé par lui. Sa version devait concorder avec celle que j'ai donné aux autorités. "

" Malheureusement, il y a eu la découverte de ce compte à votre nom. "

" Oui. "

" Sans quoi vous vous en sortiez… Cette histoire est injuste, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne faisiez que votre travail après tout. Il serait dommage de gâcher de tels talents. "

" Que me proposez-vous, Monsieur Benedetti ? "

" De travailler pour mon employeur, Monsieur Andrew Palmer. Vous le connaissez ? "

" Son nom est souvent cité dans les journaux financiers. "

" Il s'est fait une réputation en tant que repreneur d'entreprises dans les années 90. Monsieur Palmer brasse beaucoup d'affaires dans des domaines diversifiés et il ne s'est pas attiré que des sympathies. Ces procédés sont considérés par certains comme… limites. 

" Ces " procédés " l'ont conduit plus d'une fois devant les tribunaux pour escroquerie, Monsieur Benedetti. "

" Andrew Palmer ne fait rien d'illégal : il profite simplement de la liberté des champs législatifs. D'ailleurs, concernant les procès auxquels vous faites référence, il a été reconnu innocent. "

" Grâce à ses avocats. "

Tony Benedetti eut un sourire et se pencha vers elle.

" Je vous dois une confidence : Monsieur Palmer me paie très bien pour défendre ses intérêts… Ce sera aussi votre cas, si vous acceptez de travailler pour lui. "

" Ça tombe bien. Je suis disponible en ce moment. Allez-y, que me proposez-vous ? "

" Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, une personne méthodique et organisée, qui sache collecter des informations de première importance. Vous êtes une excellente enquêtrice et vous savez vous servir de votre cerveau. Vous avez toutes les qualités requises pour ce boulot. "

" De quelles informations avez-vous besoin ? "

" D'ordre privées et confidentielles. C'est sur ce terrain que se jouent les véritables enjeux. Vous aurez bien sûr d'énormes moyens mis à votre disposition et une grande liberté d'actions. A vous de les utiliser de manière efficace et productive. "

" Quoi d'autre ? "

" Vous travaillerez pour moi directement. Je suis votre intermédiaire. Vous ne devrez jamais mentionner le nom de Monsieur Palmer. La règle d'or, c'est confiance et discrétion. C'est bien compris ? "

Clarice hocha la tête.

" Combien ? "

" Trois à quatre milles dollars par semaine pour commencer. Ensuite, selon la valeur des renseignements, on vous accordera des primes. "

" Je veux un appartement et une voiture à mon nom. "

" J'allais vous le proposer. "

" Un compte bancaire à l'étranger. "

" C'est comme s'il était déjà ouvert. "

" Alors nous sommes d'accord. "

" Très bien, Miss Starling… "

il lui tendit une main qu'elle serra.

" … Vous ne le regretterez pas. "

Clarice se cala confortablement dans le siège en cuir et retourna le sourire de Benedetti avec soulagement. Elle avait réussi l'examen de passage.

… To be continued…


	5. Andrew Palmer

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to 'Saint' Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended. Hope you like it !

*******

Chapter 5 : Andrew Palmer

Clarice Starling s'installa dans sa nouvelle vie avec un plaisir évident. Tony Benedetti se chargea de tout. Même si elle le trouvait profondément antipathique, elle devait s'avouer qu'il était efficace et exceptionnellement organisé. Il disposait d'un réseau d'informateurs et ses fichiers personnels étaient d'une précision diabolique. Starling s'en imprégna, même si profondément, elle s'insurgeait contre la nature des informations. Elle connaissait pourtant les travers de l'âme humaine, mais son job était justement de fouiller et d'exploiter ses faiblesses. Ses nouvelles fonctions exigeaient de rencontrer des personnes influentes de tous les milieux. Là encore, Benedetti la présenta et l'introduisit. L'avocat jouait de son charisme. Il avait du goût en matière de femmes, mais préférait la compagnie des hommes. A sa grande surprise, Clarice prit beaucoup de plaisir à entrer dans son jeu. Elle s'aperçut que c'était comme une seconde nature chez elle et évolua vite dans ce milieu comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Les soirées mondaines se succédèrent à un rythme effréné. Au cours de l'une d'elle, elle fit enfin discrètement la connaissance de son patron, Andrew Palmer. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, il était grand et fin. Il était constamment accompagné par deux gardes du corps aux costumes trop étroits. Lors des présentations, il jeta sur elle un regard appréciatif derrière des petites lunettes cerclées qui rendaient ses yeux étrangement hypnotiques.

" Miss Starling, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. "

" Le plaisir est partagé. "

" Comment ça se passe ? Tony s'occupe bien de vous ? "

" Très bien. "

" Il m'a dit que vous étiez très douée. Il paraît que vous croulez sous les rendez-vous. "

" Je suis beaucoup sollicitée, en effet. "

" Tant mieux… Dites-moi, est-ce que vous auriez un moment à me consacrer un soir de cette semaine ? J'aimerais vous parler d'une affaire qui me tient à cœur autour d'un bon dîner. "

" Bien sûr. Je suis disponible jeudi. "

" Va pour jeudi, chez moi. Mon chauffeur viendra vous chercher à 18 heures 30. "

" Très bien. "

Il s'éloigna d'elle après l'avoir saluée et retourna vers ses invités. Clarice le suivit des yeux un instant alors qu'il fendait la foule, en cherchant à mettre un nom sur le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait serré la main.

*******

Ce jeudi là, Starling fut accueillie par Andrew Palmer lui-même. L'homme lui fit visiter sa " modeste résidence " comme il l'appelait. Selon les critères de Clarice, la maison était tout sauf modeste. Luxueuse, confortable, elle était construite en forme de U avec un jardin somptueux au milieu et un parc immense tout autour, dans un quartier résidentiel dans la banlieue de Miami. 

Comme il était encore tôt, son hôte lui fit visiter la roseraie, l'endroit dont Palmer était le plus fier. Il avait une passion pour les roses et Clarice s'étonna bientôt devant les histoires et la beauté des plus beaux spécimen de Palmer. Il aurait pu parler des heures sans jamais ennuyer la jeune femme, si on ne les avait pas prévenus que le dîner allait être servi.

Palmer était un hôte charmant, attentif et plein d'humour quand il s'en donnait la peine. Clarice ressentait cependant toute l'aura de cet homme de pouvoir et son côté 'reptile sournois', comme elle avait fini par le définir. Il ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué la raison de sa présence, mais elle sentait que c'était important à la façon qu'il avait de la tester. Clarice n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et elle avait suffisamment affronté le Docteur Lecter pour apprécier ce petit jeu subtil et y participer.

Ils prirent place à table et on leur apporta les entrées. Andrew Palmer décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

" Clarice, vous savez que je brasse beaucoup d'affaires dans des domaines très diversifiés… Je recherche constamment de nouvelles opportunités. Dernièrement, je me suis intéressée à une filiale de McKay Intl. Vous connaissez ? "

" Non, que font-ils ? "

" Electronique, informatique, communication… Principalement. Voici un dossier de présentation… McKay Aeronautics, la filiale qui m'intéresse fabrique des composants et des modules pour l'aéronautique. Elle a des contrats avec l'armée et la Nasa. Un marché juteux… Il y a quelques mois, j'ai tenté une OPA pour m'emparer d'elle, mais les dirigeants ont réussi à me contrecarrer dans mes plans. J'ai alors proposé à Richard McKay d'acheter une partie de ses actions à un prix plus qu'intéressant et il a refusé. "

" Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? "

" J'ai essayé d'intimider cet imbécile… Mais il est plus têtu qu'une bourrique ! Il s'est braqué, m'a menacé de révéler à tout le monde que je tentais de le faire chanter… "

" Et ? "

" Alors, j'ai laissé tomber… Sauf que mes associés m'ont forcé à reprendre les choses en main… Il y a une semaine, sans m'en informer, ils ont organisé une opération visant à enlever la fille de McKay. Un échec lamentable. La fille n'a pas été kidnappée – ce qui est heureux - mais le chef de la sécurité de McKay, Steve Cartwright, est à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. "

Il y eut un silence.

" Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Monsieur Palmer ? "

" Je veux que vous infiltriez McKay Intl. Pour deux raisons : récupérer le maximum d'informations sur Richard McKay et détruire les infos qu'il possède sur moi. "

" A t'il filmé ou enregistré votre entrevue ? "

" Je l'ignore. Mais on ne sait jamais. Vous vous en assurerez. "

" Quel type d'informations dois-je chercher ? "

" Tout… Sa famille, ses relations. Essayez de savoir s'il a une maîtresse. Tout homme a une faiblesse. Je veux coincer McKay. Je veux sa société. Plus vous aurez d'infos personnelles, mieux ce sera. Nous verrons comment les exploiter ensuite. "

Elle hocha la tête, tout à son rôle. Même si elle était un agent agissant sous couverture et même si elle devait mettre de côté les implications morales de ses actes et son système de valeurs pour jouer le jeu, elle découvrait l'envers d'un univers fascinant qui lui était totalement étranger. Elle devait admettre que cette mission lui procurait beaucoup de satisfaction, et surtout, elle prenait vraiment plaisir à être quelqu'un d'autre dans un registre inconnu. Elle devait cependant veiller à ne pas relâcher sa vigilance. Elle savait qui étaient ses interlocuteurs. Avec les associés de Palmer, elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Elle éprouvait tout de même un sentiment de liberté et d'exaltation, et ça, c'était nouveau pour elle.

_Que penseriez-vous de cela, Docteur ?_ Elle eut un sourire intérieur. Accaparée par son travail, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui. Cette évocation la renforça dans l'idée qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se passer de sa présence.

*******

Le Docteur Lecter n'en pensait rien. A cet instant, il bataillait ferme avec un winch et réglait ses voiles pour effectuer un virement de bord. '_L'Emeraude des Mers'_ vira docilement sous les ordres de son maître.

Hannibal Lecter prit une profonde inspiration et régla son cap pour la nuit. Il leva la tête vers le mât et contempla les étoiles. Avec l'océan pour seul compagnon, il était totalement libre. La caresse légère de la brise sur sa peau, les senteurs marines saturées d'iode, le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque du voilier, le ciel étoilé d'une pureté virginale… Un régal pour tous ses sens. Même s'il conservait tous ces stimuli dans son immense palais mémoriel, cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il vivait réellement. 

Depuis son adolescence, la voile était une passion. Durant ses études de médecine, il ne se passait pas un week-end sans qu'il régate, seul ou avec des amis. C'était un redoutable skipper. Il appréciait par dessus tout d'affronter l'océan en furie et de se battre contre les éléments. Longtemps, la mer l'avait aidé à canaliser son énergie destructrice. Elle avait été sa confidente. Elle seule connaissant sa nature sauvage.

D'un point de vue pratique, la voile était aussi un moyen original de rentrer aux Etats-Unis sans se faire remarquer. Sous sa nouvelle identité, le Docteur Alan Forrester, Lecter ressemblait à un Hemingway bourru au visage tanné par le soleil. Le parallèle avec un de ses auteurs contemporains favoris n'était pas fortuit. Hannibal Lecter jeta un regard sur l'exemplaire du " Vieil Homme et la Mer " qu'il laissait traîner intentionnellement près de la barre. Si les gardes côtes américains l'accostaient, ils y penseraient inconsciemment et ne feraient pas le rapprochement avec le plus célèbre cannibale de l'histoire.

*******

Clarice gara le 4x4 dans le parking souterrain, et sortit du véhicule. Elle prit l'ascenseur et monta au dernier étage. Sous sa fausse identité, elle avait rendez-vous avec le numéro deux du groupe McKay Intl., Edward Campbell. A la clé de cet entretien, le poste de responsable de la sécurité personnelle du Président. Bien sûr, tout ceci se déroulait de manière confidentielle, grâce au réseau de relations de Benedetti.

Clarice fut immédiatement reçue. Edward Campbell était un petit homme sec d'une soixantaine d'années. On disait de lui qu'il avait grimpé tous les échelons de la compagnie grâce à son énergie et à sa clairvoyance. Il était devenu à quarante ans le précieux conseiller de Graham McKay, le père de l'actuel Président. Lorsque le vieux McKay, âgé de soixante-quinze ans, s'était retiré des affaires trois années plus tôt, son fils Richard avait été nommé Président et avait conservé Campbell à la tête du groupe. 

" Le vieux renard ", comme on surnommait Campbell, accueillit Clarice Starling et la pria de s'asseoir.

" Vous nous avez été chaudement recommandée, Miss Gallagher. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur vous. On m'a vanté votre professionnalisme et votre droiture. Il semble que votre travail a impressionné bons nombres de personnes. Je me trompe ? "

" J'essaie de faire au mieux de mes capacités, monsieur Campbell. "

" J'ai cependant émis des réserves à votre sujet. "

" Parce que je suis une femme ? "

" Non. J'ai appris une fois à mes dépens à ne pas sous-estimer les femmes. Je vous crois tout à fait capable d'assurer la sécurité de notre Président et de ses intérêts. Non, ce n'est pas cela. Pour être direct, je m'attendais à une personne plus âgée. "

" La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années. Vous, plus que quiconque, le savez bien. "

Campbell eut un sourire.

" Touché… Nos amis communs m'ont assuré que vous étiez expérimentée. Vous ont-ils informé de nos soucis? "

" Succinctement. Je sais que Monsieur McKay a reçu des menaces de mort. Qu'on a tenté d'enlever sa fille. Sans succès, mais le précédent responsable de la sécurité a été gravement blessé au cours de la tentative de kidnapping et est toujours dans le coma. Vous lui cherchez un remplaçant. "

" Steve Cartwright est un ami depuis près de vingt ans, Miss Gallagher. L'enlèvement de Margaret, la fille de Richard McKay, n'était qu'un prétexte. Steve était visé parce que c'était un proche de Richard et son responsable de la sécurité. Tenter de tuer Steve, c'est prouvé à Richard McKay qu'il est vulnérable. "

" Où en est la police ? "

" L'enquête piétine. Tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à découvrir, c'est qu'il y a une organisation criminelle derrière tout cela, très bien renseignée sur les faits et gestes de M. McKay. En fait, nous avons eu des problèmes avec Andrew Palmer dernièrement et nous le soupçonnons d'être derrière tout cela. Vous le connaissez ? "

" De réputation uniquement. "

" Ses méthodes… sont celles d'un pirate. Nous avons dû court-circuiter en mettant Richard et sa famille à l'abri. "

" Où se trouvent-ils ? "

" Je ne peux pas vous le révéler pour le moment. "

" Je comprends. "

" Steve est quelqu'un de très organisé. Je pense que vous deviendrez très rapidement familière avec les méthodes qu'il a imposé. Nous nous sommes déjà organisé en ce qui concerne la sécurité des données informatiques. L'assistant de Steve gère déjà la sécurité interne dans cet immeuble. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous préoccuper de la sécurité des McKay à leurs domiciles et dans leurs déplacements. Vous aurez accès aux dossiers sensibles sur lesquels travaillaient Richard et Steve. Monsieur McKay vous entretiendra de la situation personnellement. "

" Très bien. Je commence quand ? "

" Tout de suite. Je vais vous montrer votre bureau et vous pourrez faire connaissance avec votre équipe. "

Elle suivit Campbell qui la laissa entre les mains de Doug Edner, l'assistant de Steve Cartwright. Ce dernier lui expliqua les procédures de sécurité en vigueur chez McKay Intl. Il lui montra tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour assurer ses nouvelles fonctions. Pendant quelques jours, ils furent inséparables. Ils s'apprécièrent rapidement et tissèrent une relation de confiance.

*******

Clarice s'intégra dans l'univers McKay avec facilité. L'organisation et l'éthique de la société étaient irréprochables. Pour le coup, elle se détesta de devoir espionner d'honnêtes gens pour le compte d'une fripouille comme Palmer. Elle garda alors l'objectif de sa mission première en tête et comprit que la fin justifiait parfois les moyens, même si ces derniers allaient à l'encontre de ses principes. Cette disposition d'esprit lui donna l'opportunité de faire le point et la fit réfléchir sur sa place.

Elle était coincée entre trois acteurs : le FBI, une organisation criminelle et un puissant groupe. Le FBI, l'institution à qui elle avait juré fidélité, mettait à l'épreuve sa loyauté. Elle était condamnée à réussir pour être réintégrée l'organisation qu'elle avait infiltrée utilisait ses compétences contre d'honnêtes citoyens pour leur extorquer des fonds. En cas d'échec, elle savait ce qui l'attendait si on découvrait pour qui elle travaillait réellement McKay Intl, un modèle de société, était la victime de ses agissements, alors qu'elle aurait dû les protéger. Ses marges de manœuvre étaient étroites et parfois, sa conscience hurlait. Comment s'était-elle retrouvé dans une pareille situation ? Etait-ce le moyen qu'avaient trouvé ses supérieurs pour lui faire perdre ses illusions et la confronter aux réalités de ce monde ? Clarice savait pourtant que tout n'était pas blanc et noir. Elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour voir que tout n'était que nuances de gris.

Richard McKay la fit convoquer et elle put enfin faire connaissance avec le patron de la multinationale. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, impatient et lunatique. Clarice comprit vite qu'il était paranoïaque - qui ne le serait pas en de telles circonstances ? – mais chez lui, cet état atteignait des sommets. Il l'interrogea des heures sur ses activités passées au sein du FBI en tant qu'ex-agent Gallagher. Elle réussit à convaincre McKay de sa totale honnêteté et de son dévouement pour lui. Clarice s'étonna de sa capacité à mentir aussi facilement depuis quelques temps. Un signe de corruption ? Oui et non. Tant qu'elle s'interrogerait sur ses motifs, elle resterait elle-même.

McKay lui parla alors et elle sut ce que Palmer avait tenté de faire. Corruption, chantage, pressions diverses, tentative d'enlèvement… McKay ne disposait pas d'enregistrement de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Palmer, mais avec l'aide de Cartwright, il avait réuni un dossier contre l'homme d'affaires corrompu. Clarice vérifia les informations et fut ravie de ses découvertes. Elle copia les données confidentielles pour une utilisation ultérieure et les cacha dans la villa.

Clarice attaqua la partie délicate de sa mission. Il fallait à présent qu'elle s'introduise chez Palmer pour accéder à son ordinateur personnel et trouver des preuves. Sous prétexte de lui fournir les renseignements qu'elle avait glanés sur McKay, elle reprit contact avec Benedetti et l'informa de ses trouvailles. L'avocat s'empressa de fixer un rendez-vous entre son patron et elle. Elle fut discrètement conviée à un dîner chez Palmer. Comme la première fois, il fut charmant et la soirée passa de manière plutôt agréable, en dehors des considérations professionnelles. Ils se retirèrent dans le salon après le repas.

" Je ne suis pas surpris de ce que vous m'annoncez, Clarice. "

Andrew Palmer tira sur son cigare de manière rêveuse et la regarda au travers du halo de fumée. 

" Vous aviez des doutes, Monsieur Palmer ? "

" Tony et moi savions qu'il y avait un traître dans nos rangs… Votre prédécesseur, pour être tout à fait exact. "

" Michelle Torelli ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? "

" Quelque chose de fâcheux, j'en ai bien peur. "

Clarice sentit son entrain se refroidir et elle se tendit. Elle était sur la corde raide. Un avertissement pour elle : on ne trahissait pas Andrew Palmer impunément. 

" Torelli avait conclu un accord avec les Fédéraux. Il leur fournissait des informations. Il a été 'écarté'… Vous savez, j'apprécie l'humour de la situation… Vous, un ancien agent de cette vénérable institution, maintenant à mon service… "

Clarice n'avait pas envie de rire, mais elle se força à sourire.

" La ligne est ténue entre honnêteté et corruption, Monsieur Palmer. "

" Appelez-moi Andrew, Clarice… Vous m'avez prouvé que vous étiez une personne de confiance… Je voudrais vous récompenser. "

" De quelle manière ? "

" Dites-moi ce qui vous ferait le plus plaisir… "

Elle resta interloquée.

" Je ne sais pas. C'est si inattendu. "

" Allons, vous êtes une femme, Clarice. Usez de vos charmes et demandez-moi n'importe quoi. "

Elle réfléchit.

" Une autre soirée, comme celle-ci, en votre compagnie, Andrew… et la possibilité de consulter vos fichiers… "

" Mes fichiers ? Pour quoi faire ? "

" Pour saisir une opportunité comme vous dites et faire du profit. "

" Une femme d'affaires avec un coffre-fort à la place du cœur ? Me serai-je trompé sur vous, Clarice ? "

Elle eut un sourire charmeur.

" Ne dit-on pas que l'argent mène le monde ? "

" Nous parlons le même langage. Je commence à vous comprendre. "

" Il se pourrait même que nous nous entendions à merveille à l'avenir. "

Il lui resservit du champagne et trinqua avec elle. Il porta un toast.

" Puisiez-vous profiter d'une opportunité… Je lève mon verre à notre réussite commune... "

Et sur ce, il scella son accord avec elle.

To be continued…


	6. L'Homme de mes Rêves

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

*******

Chapter 6 : Clarice's Mr. Right

Avec un déclic étouffé, Hannibal Lecter poussa la porte et pénétra silencieusement dans l'appartement de Clarice Starling à Arlington. Après la première intrusion du Docteur, la jeune femme avait changé la serrure, mais visiblement sans se faire d'illusions sur une possible tentative d'effraction. Il resta un moment immobile, tous ses sens en alerte pour s'imprégner de l'univers de Clarice.

Il baissa les yeux et aperçut à ses pieds le courrier qui s'amoncelait sur le sol. Il s'accroupit et fouilla, puis ouvrit une enveloppe. C'était la facture de la compagnie de téléphone. Il parcourut les derniers numéros appelés par la jeune femme : Floride, Miami. Il mémorisa les numéros et commença ses investigations dans la maison. 

Il pénétra dans la chambre de Clarice. Comme dans les autres pièces, tout était soigneusement rangé. Il considéra un instant le matelas nu et ouvrit les placards. Une grosse partie de ses vêtements avait disparue. Elle était partie pour longtemps. Le bac à linge sale était vide. Elle avait organisé son départ.

Il passa dans la salle de bain et observa chaque détail. Il ferma les yeux un instant et imagina Clarice évoluer dans les deux pièces les plus intimes de la maison. Il la vit sortir du lit, alerte, portant seulement un long tee-shirt. Puis il la vit se tenir devant le miroir en train de brosser lentement ses longs cheveux auburn. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et il se vit aussi dans le miroir, la rejoignant pour la prendre doucement par la taille. Clarice se laissait alors doucement aller contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Il la tenait ainsi pendant un long moment, savourant l'intimité de ce contact, respirant l'odeur parfumée de ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque avec ses lèvres, la sentant frissonner et s'abandonner, alors que ses mains exploraient lentement le corps de la jeune femme…

Hannibal Lecter se secoua soudain et chassa ses pensées devenues par trop érotiques. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'eau de toilette de Clarice. Il ouvrit la petite bouteille et respira la délicate fragrance de 'L'air du Temps'. Il fut immédiatement projeté sept années en arrière, alors qu'il découvrait une jeune stagiaire du FBI, venue l'interroger sous un faux prétexte. Il avait d'abord éprouvé du mépris pour les méthodes employées par Jack Crawford, puis ensuite, il avait mentalement félicité le chef du Département des sciences de Quantico pour son choix.

Il avait tout de suite cerné la personnalité de la jeune et jolie Clarice Starling. Ambitieuse, courageuse, travailleuse, honnête, prête à se battre dans un monde d'hommes, pleine d'illusions. Comme il l'avait taquinée sur ses origines misérables, comme il s'était moqué de son accent, comme elle avait subi ses déclarations cinglantes, encaissant sans broncher, pleine de crans… Comme il avait aimé cette bravoure... Comme il avait été touché par sa vulnérabilité… Comme il avait apprécié son sens de la répartie… Comme il avait souhaité la revoir…

Hannibal Lecter revint au temps présent. Il avait lui-même ouvert la Boîte de Pandore. Il éprouvait encore ce besoin de la revoir, de savoir qu'elle allait bien, de la toucher, au péril de sa propre existence. Il avait déjà payé cher ce caprice. Mais il n'avait aucun regret : si c'était à refaire, il referait la même chose.

Après un dernier regard, il quitta la salle de bain et retourna au rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de nouveaux indices, puis il quitta les lieux en silence, tel un fantôme invisible…

*******

Clarice s'installa à la résidence de Palmer de manière inopinée. L'homme d'affaires tenait à la garder prêt de lui, et sous un prétexte fallacieux, lui avait demandé de revoir le système de sécurité de la propriété. Elle continua de 'veiller' en même temps sur Richard McKay et prenait maintes précautions chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la résidence de Palmer. 

Clarice s'était empressée d'accepter, bien qu'être aux côtés de Palmer, la rendait malade. Il y avait chez cet homme, un je-ne-sais-quoi de méprisable et de pitoyable. Il achetait tout, y compris ses 'amitiés' et 'ses amours'.

Elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Une pareille occasion ne se représenterait pas. Elle devait aussi gérer Palmer qui la draguait à présent ouvertement. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours trouvé des prétextes pour se tenir éloigner de lui.

Elle eut un répit quand Palmer partit quelques jours en voyage. Elle en profita. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, elle accéda à l'ordinateur de Palmer et copia sur un disque les fichiers qui l'intéressaient. Elle cacha ensuite ce disque dans sa chambre. Palmer rentrait plus tôt que prévu le soir même et elle ne pouvait repartir vers Washington parce qu'un problème urgent venait de surgir : elle avait découvert en compulsant des courriers que l'Organisation projetait de tuer Richard McKay. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne l'homme d'affaires.

Elle accueillit Andrew Palmer et ils dînèrent ensemble. Palmer rentrait satisfait. Il s'était rendu aux sièges de ses sociétés californiennes et les résultats le comblaient. Ses associés seraient contents. Ils parlèrent de ses affaires "légales" pendant la plus grande partie du dîner et abordèrent l'affaire McKay. Clarice essaya de l'amener à dire ce qu'il comptait faire et surtout quand il passerait à l'action. Mais il se lassa de cette conversation et l'orienta sur un terrain plus personnel.

" Dites-moi, Clarice, je souhaiterais que vous m'accompagniez à une soirée chez Grandsay demain. Il fête son soixantième anniversaire en grande pompe. "

" Helen Beardsall ne vous accompagne pas ? "

" Helen est une beauté glaciale. Pour tout vous dire, elle m'ennuie… Je voudrais que ce soit vous que les invités admirent. "

" C'est très aimable à vous d'avoir pensé à moi, mais… "

" Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous m'évitez ? "

" Je ne vous évite pas, Andrew. Ma présence en ce moment à vos côtés en est une preuve. Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail… "

" Le travail n'est pas une excuse valable. Je suis moi-même très occupé. Il y a un temps pour tout : le travail et le plaisir… Vous devriez vous amuser un peu plus. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de m'accompagner. "

" Si vous insistez. "

" Non, ne le prenez pas comme cela. Je veux que vous veniez de votre plein gré, pas en obéissant à un ordre. Je veux que vous vous amusiez réellement, que vous preniez du plaisir à être avec moi. "

" Mais j'apprécie votre compagnie, Andrew, et je sais m'amuser. "

Il se mit à rire.

" Vous mentez mal, Clarice Starling. "

" Ecoutez, honnêtement, je ne peux pas vous accompagner. Entre mon travail ici et Richard McKay qui voit des complots partout et qui pense qu'on va le tuer… "

" Il pense ça ? "

" Il est complètement parano… "

" Et vous, vous êtes excessivement consciencieuse, voire maniaque… "

Clarice eut un haut-le-corps involontaire. Il lui prit la main en souriant.

" … Ne le prenez pas mal ! Ce sont des qualités que j'apprécie chez vous. Mais j'aimerais découvrir la femme qui se cache derrière cette façade professionnelle… sentir un cœur qui bat et qui vibre… Vous ne parlez jamais de vous… Je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, ce qui vous révolte… Qu'est-ce qui vous motive dans la vie, Clarice Starling ? "

Il s'était rapproché d'elle sur le sofa. Clarice se tendit soudain très mal à l'aise.

" Vous savez, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire… "

" Vous n'aimez pas parler de vous, c'est ça ? Ou est-ce votre passage au FBI qui vous a obligé à vous protéger de cette manière ? Une femme flic dans un monde d'hommes, j'imagine que ce n'est pas évident…

" Non, en effet. "

" Mais vous êtes courageuse, entreprenante, intelligente… Vous avez dû faire des jaloux, hein ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Andrew Palmer prit cela comme un consentement implicite. Il se pencha vers elle.

" D'autant que vous êtes très belle… "

Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser. Clarice se recula et détourna la tête.

" Monsieur Palmer… "

" Hum ? "

" Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… "

Palmer la regarda, visiblement déçu.

" Pourquoi ? Je ne vous plais pas ? "

" Vous préférez une réponse franche ou un mensonge ? "

" Dites toujours. "

" Vous n'êtes pas mon genre d'homme. "

Palmer afficha cette fois une mine froissée. 

" Et c'est quoi, votre genre d'homme ? "

" Je ne sais pas… C'est difficile à définir, comme cela de but en blanc. Ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire, mais voilà, vous ne m'attirez pas. "

Un long silence. Palmer la regarda froidement. Clarice gigota, soudain mal à l'aise.

" Est-ce qu'il vous a baisé ? "

" Pardon ? "

" Lecter… Est-ce qu'il vous a baisé ? "

Elle resta un moment interdite, puis sentit tout à coup la colère l'envahir. _Comment osait-il ?_ Elle leva la main vers lui, prête à le gifler, mais Palmer intercepta son bras et la plaqua contre le dossier du sofa.

" Comment dois-je interpréter cette réaction ? Etes-vous sincèrement choquée par mes propos ou bien aurai-je deviné juste, Clarice ? "

" Lâchez-moi… "

Il se mit à rire.

" Je pencherai pour la seconde solution. Je suis même sûr que vous avez adoré ça, sinon, pourquoi vous aurait-il laissée en vie, hein ? "

Il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme et l'empêcha de prononcer les injures qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui crier. Un sentiment de répulsion envahit Clarice. Elle se débattit inutilement. Il la tenait fermement. Elle réussit cependant à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Palmer recula brusquement et la lâcha. Stupéfait, il porta les doigts à sa lèvre et les regarda. Ils étaient couverts de sang. Clarice lâcha ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

" Ne vous avisez pas de recommencer, espèce de porc ! "

Personne ne résistait à Andrew Palmer. Personne ne l'insultait impunément. Il gifla violemment Clarice.

" Petite pute coincée ! Tu crois que j'ai eu envie de toi ? Mais regardes-toi ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Un cinglé t'a tellement niqué le cerveau en faisant de toi son jouet qu'on se demande de toute façon qui voudrait de toi après ça ! "

Clarice ne répondit rien et redressa fièrement le menton, humiliée, les yeux brillants de colère. Palmer haussa les épaules et se détourna d'elle, préoccupé par sa blessure. Avant de quitter le salon, il lui lança :

" Me mordre, moi ! Tiens, vous feriez bien la paire tous les deux ! "

_Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Andrew Palmer._ Sous le coup de la colère, la pensée avait traversé son esprit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de l'analyser. Elle fut frappée par la vérité de cette réflexion qu'elle était prête à accepter. Jamais le Docteur Lecter ne l'aurait traitée de cette façon. _Correction. Il ne t'a pas traitée comme cela à Chesapeake. Son baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ça… _

Son téléphone portable sonna soudain dans son sac et interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Elle décrocha.

" Gallagher ? "

" Miss Gallagher… Richard McKay… "

Un bourdonnement et des grésillements. La voix de McKay semblait paniquée.

" Monsieur McKay, je vous entends très mal… "

" … Venir à la propriété ?… Des rôdeurs ou des cambrio… Vite, j'ai peur !… Venez !… de suite… sont chez mes beaux-par… vous… prendre… s'il-vous-plaît ? "

Elle n'avait pas entendu la question, mais elle sentit qu'il y avait urgence.

" J'arrive, Monsieur McKay ! "

Elle monta à l'étage et se changea à toute vitesse. Elle prit son arme en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fausse alerte et quitta la résidence Palmer précipitamment.

… To be continued…


	7. Le Piège

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

*******

Chapter 7 : The Trap

Clarice appuya sur l'interphone, surmonté d'une caméra. Pas de réponse. Elle refit une tentative et machinalement, poussa la grille, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant à sa grande surprise. Elle sortit son arme et ôta le cran de sûreté avant de pénétrer dans le parc de la maison de Richard McKay.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée auxiliaire, dont elle avait les clés et pénétra dans la maison. Tout était silencieux. Elle connaissait les lieux et traversa le salon, la bibliothèque et le patio vers le bureau de Richard McKay. Là, elle aperçut le corps immobile du maître d'hôtel des McKay. Elle se pencha sur lui. Il était mort.

Elle écouta à l'affût du moindre bruit, puis reprit ses recherches. Elle traversa lentement le grand salon. Si McKay n'était pas là, il était à l'étage. En entendant un bruissement sur sa droite, elle se figea soudain.

Un coup métallique la renversa. Une onde de souffrance l'irradia. Elle tenta de se relever sur un genou, mais un nouveau choc l'atteignit au visage. Elle s'écroula en lâchant son arme. Elle déduisit avec retard qu'un homme l'avait suivie silencieusement et avait détourné son attention avant de la frapper par surprise. Clarice rampa sur le sol à la recherche de son revolver, mais le tueur se mit à la marteler de coups de poings et de coups de pieds. La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le corps tressautant sous chaque assaut. L'homme la saisit par les cheveux et lui assena un coup de crosse sur la tête. Des étoiles explosèrent sous son crâne. En gémissant, Clarice perdit connaissance…

Quand elle reprit conscience, l'homme mystérieux avait disparu. Elle se mit à vomir et dut rester un long moment à genoux pour récupérer son sens de l'équilibre. Elle se releva péniblement, le corps protestant contre le traitement qu'on lui avait infligé. La tête lui tournait et le sang battait à ses tempes comme un tambour. Sa vision était brouillée. Elle avança néanmoins vers ce qui lui semblait être le bureau. Dans la pénombre, elle aperçut le corps affaissé de Richard McKay.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et lui prit le pouls. Trop tard, lui aussi était mort. Une vague de désespoir envahit la jeune femme et elle dut s'asseoir, saisie de vertiges. Elle se força à respirer profondément. Quand son malaise se fut dissipé, elle quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage. Elle visita les chambres, heureusement vides.

En passant devant une salle de bain, elle vit son reflet pâle dans la glace. Elle éprouva le besoin de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, autant pour se rafraîchir que pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle resta un moment à contempler son image. _… pour vous rappeler votre courage et votre incorruptibilité, tout ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un miroir…_ La voix du Docteur Lecter avait surgi de nulle part. Clarice ferma les yeux pour essayer de retenir le flot d'émotions trop intenses. Peine perdue : elle s'effondra et se mit soudain à pleurer. Elle avait échoué. Elle avait trahi la mémoire de son père, elle s'était trahie en se compromettant, elle avait failli à sa mission par sa faute, un innocent était mort… Elle s'empara soudain du savon et le lança dans la glace qui se brisa avec fracas.

Elle quitta la salle de bain et se laissa glisser contre le mur du couloir pour se calmer. Quand elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle retourna dans le bureau de McKay et téléphona à la police. Elle chercha son arme des yeux et s'aperçut soudain qu'elle avait disparue. Elle fouilla partout dans la pièce, sans résultat. Elle ne pouvait rester là. Si on la trouvait sur les lieux du crime, elle ne pourrait expliquer sa présence sans mettre en péril sa couverture. Or, elle devait retourner chez Palmer : le disque – sa dernière chance - était resté dans sa chambre.

Elle sortit de la maison et courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Il était temps. Les sirènes hurlaient, de plus en plus proches. Elle démarra sans s'apercevoir qu'un van noir la suivait. Elle prit l'autoroute et sortit au nord de Miami. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle rentrait dans la villa. Le van s'arrêta à l'entrée et deux hommes en noir en sortirent. Ils pénétrèrent dans la propriété en passant le mur.

Clarice regroupa ses affaires et prit son arme de réserve. Elle aperçut une ombre fugitive à l'extérieur près de la piscine et sortit, arme au poing, prête à tirer. Elle resta en alerte, mais n'entendit aucun bruit suspect. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. Avec précaution, elle remonta dans le 4x4, démarra et repartit en trombe.

*******

Cachée derrière un bosquet, une figure solitaire la regarda disparaître en souriant. L'homme jeta un œil aux formes inertes allongées de manière grotesque au sol. Puis il retira sans effort le carreau d'arbalète qui s'était planté dans le tronc d'un arbre proche et qui avait transpercé de part en part les deux hommes. Après un dernier regard vers la villa, il disparut dans les bois.

*******

Clarice resta cachée pendant trois jours dans un motel peu fréquenté. A la télévision, elle suivit l'ouverture de l'enquête sur la mort de Richard McKay. Elle apprit que la police avait retrouvé son arme dans le bureau et qu'elle avait servie pour tuer l'homme d'affaires. On la recherchait. Des photos d'elle en compagnie d'Andrew Palmer furent diffusées. La police révéla la véritable identité de l'ex-agent Gallagher. Sous de fortes pressions politiques et médiatiques, le FBI prit l'affaire en main. Un mandat d'arrêt au nom de Clarice Starling fut délivré par le bureau du procureur. 

Clarice réfléchit à sa situation compromise. Un point la frappait : elle était sûre que son arme n'était pas dans le bureau de McKay. Elle l'avait cherchée en vain. L'arme portait ses empreintes. Quelqu'un avait dû la mettre là après son départ pour qu'on l'inculpe. Qui avait intérêt à faire cela ? Qui cela arrangeait-il qu'elle porte le chapeau ? Une seule réponse lui venait en tête : Andrew Palmer. Cela signifiait deux choses : il avait découvert qu'elle avait inspecté ses fichiers. Et des tueurs de l'Organisation étaient certainement à sa recherche.

Sa seule lueur d'espoir, c'était de rentrer en possession du disque. Il fallait qu'elle retourne chez Palmer et qu'elle se jette dans la gueule du loup. Alors qu'elle élaborait un plan, son téléphone mobile sonna. Sa ligne étant sécurisée, elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas la traquer. Elle décrocha.

" Allô ? "

" Miss Starling ? C'est Andrew Palmer. Comment allez-vous, ma chère ? "

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? "

" Rentrer en possession d'un objet que vous m'avez volé… Rendez-moi le disque et les copies que vous en avez faites. "

_Il croît que j'ai le disque avec moi ! Bluffe, gagne du temps…_

" Je ne vous le rendrai qu'à deux conditions : vous rappelez d'abord vos tueurs, et ensuite, je veux dix millions de dollars viré sur mon compte à l'étranger. "

Elle entendit un rire. 

" Malgré votre situation, vous ne perdez pas le sens des affaires, Miss Starling ! Vous êtes recherchée par la police et par vos anciens camarades du FBI pour meurtre. Comment croyez-vous vous en sortir ? "

" C'est mon problème. Faites le virement d'ici demain soir. Je ne vous rendrai le disque que lorsque j'aurai confirmation que vous avez bien fait le transfert. Je ne vous rappellerai que pour vous confirmer le lieu d'échange. Ok ? "

" Il me faudra plus de vingt quatre heures pour réunir cette somme… "

" N'essayez pas de gagner du temps. Demandez à vos 'amis' de l'Organisation de vous aider. Vous n'aurez pas de délais supplémentaire. Si je n'ai pas l'argent demain soir, je vendrai le disque à d'autres personnes intéressées qui seront ravis d'entrer en sa possession. Je doute que vos associés apprécient. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? "

Un silence.

" Parfaitement. "

" Bien. "

Elle raccrocha. Clarice poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

*******

Andrew Palmer serra les mâchoires et se tourna vers son secrétaire qui avait essayé de traquer Clarice Starling. L'homme fit un signe négatif de la tête. Un précieux vase de Chine vola à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur.

*******

Clarice patienta en devenant de plus en plus nerveuse. Comme elle ne disposait pas du CD-ROM original, elle se décida à utiliser le disque qu'elle avait récupéré chez McKay et contenant des informations sur Palmer et sur l'Organisation pour lequel il travaillait. Le gardien de nuit qui l'avait accueillie à son arrivée était un passionné d'ordinateur. Il disposait d'un graveur. C'était un jeune homme au teint blafard, presque maladif, à force de ne pas voir le soleil. Il ne regardait jamais les informations à la télévision, préférant rester connecter des heures pour jouer en réseau avec ses amis. Avec son aide, elle put faire deux copies, une qu'elle emporterait avec elle pour faire l'échange, l'autre qu'elle décida d'envoyer à Pearsall directement, juste au cas où il lui arriverait malheur. Elle mit une note à l'intention de son supérieur et posta le tout.

Au soir du troisième jour, elle appela sa banque aux Bahamas pour savoir si le transfert avait été fait. On la fit patienter plusieurs minutes, puis elle demanda une confirmation par fax. Elle donna le numéro du motel et prépara ses affaires. Le jeune homme lui apporta le fax et elle paya sa note. Dans le 4x4, elle appela Andrew Palmer et fixa le rendez-vous avec lui. Elle vérifia son arme et démarra, en prenant la direction du sud vers Coral Gables.

*******

Le Miracle Theater était un lieu insolite. Architecture moderne faite de verre et d'acier, la structure ressemblait à un immense bateau avec sa coque renversée. Clarice gara le 4x4 à quelques rues de là et fit les dernières centaines de mètres à pieds. Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre : onze heures.

Elle observa la sortie des gens puis se mêla à la foule pour rentrer plus discrètement dans le théâtre. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Benedetti à minuit, juste avant la fermeture des portes.

Elle attendit dans un coin du hall en se dissimulant derrière de hauts piliers chaque fois qu'un gardien apparaissait. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir qui rentrait et qui sortait sans être vue.

Minuit approchait. Elle vit les hommes de la sécurité fermer les portes et commença à s'inquiéter. Les lumières s'éteignirent et elle resta seule, tapie dans le noir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement autour d'elle. Elle sortit son arme et avança dans la pénombre. Elle savait que le théâtre n'était pas gardé la nuit car l'administration était dans un autre bâtiment.

Minuit et demi. Toujours rien. Elle sentit qu'elle était tombée dans un piège et que Benedetti ne viendrait jamais. Elle se dissimula dans un recoin et attendit. Son attente fut rapidement récompensée : quatre hommes se faufilèrent en silence et se séparèrent. Deux d'entre eux partirent vers la salle pour la chercher parmi les rangées de siège, alors que les deux autres visitaient les toilettes.

Clarice saisit sa chance et pénétra discrètement dans le foyer. Il lui fallait rejoindre les coulisses pour sortir sans déclencher les alarmes. Il lui fallait aussi éviter les quatre tueurs. Elle s'en voulut de s'être laissé prendre au petit jeu de Palmer. Maintenant, elle était fixée quant aux intentions de l'homme d'affaires.

… To be continued…


	8. Surprise, Surprise

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

*******

Chapter 8 : An eventful reunion

Starling se faufila en silence parmi les piliers dans les recoins les plus sombres du foyer du théâtre. Les deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans l'immense salle. Ils avançaient lentement, balayant les ténèbres de leurs torches. La jeune femme recula à l'aveuglette dans un renfoncement. 

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur sa mâchoire et étouffa son cri de surprise. Elle tenta de se débattre mais son mystérieux assaillant avait une poigne de fer et la maintint contre lui. Un chuchotement masculin perça enfin le voile de sa panique, et elle s'immobilisa en reconnaissant le timbre et la diction parfaite du Docteur Lecter.

" Bonsoir Clarice… Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! "

Un immense soulagement envahit la jeune femme malgré l'étrangeté de sa situation. Elle sentit le souffle chaud du Docteur dans son cou alors qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Des soucis, petite Clarice ? On a été vilaine ? "

Le Docteur Lecter recula, entraînant Clarice Starling avec lui. Un peu plus loin, les deux hommes s'étaient séparés et examinaient chaque recoin méticuleusement. Clarice essaya de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Lecter se pencha à nouveau vers elle et elle sentit l'odeur délicate et raffinée de son eau de toilette. Ce parfum éveilla en elle un désir inavouable. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit…

" Je vais vous lâcher. Ne faites pas de bruits… Compris ? "

Elle hocha la tête et il la relâcha. Elle se tourna vers lui et distingua confusément sa silhouette massive. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées les plus secrètes, il caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme avec son pouce. Electrisée par ce geste, Clarice retint son souffle et ferma les yeux. Allait-il à nouveau l'embrasser ? Au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Elle ouvrit les yeux, indécise.

" Docteur Lecter ? " chuchota t'elle. 

Il avait disparu. Elle le chercha au travers des ténèbres, mais ne vit aucun mouvement.

Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, Hannibal Lecter se glissa dans l'ombre des colonnes. Il laissa le premier homme venir à lui et le dépasser, puis sans un bruit, lui trancha la gorge par derrière tout en maintenant le bras qui tenait la torche. Toujours en silence, il déposa sur le sol le cadavre qu'il enjamba avec agilité. Absorbé par ses recherches, son compagnon n'avait rien remarqué.

Starling avait vu le faisceau de la lampe vaciller légèrement et avait aperçu fugitivement Lecter. Elle le perdit à nouveau lorsqu'il retourna vers la protection des ténèbres après avoir éteint la torche. 

L'autre homme remarqua immédiatement l'absence de lumière et eut un moment d'hésitation. Il ne chercha pas à appeler son compagnon. Il serra la crosse de son fusil mitrailleur et balaya la salle rapidement avec sa torche, indécis. La peur s'insinuait en lui. 

Starling observa avec fascination la transformation du chasseur en proie. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que le Docteur Lecter allait disposer de cet homme. Ce dernier devenait nerveux. Il trouva son compagnon et s'en éloigna rapidement, conscient que les rôles dans ce jeu du chat et de la souris venaient de s'inverser. Il s'éloigna des colonnes. Dans le silence pesant, on entendait sa respiration saccadée. Clarice comprenait son angoisse : elle s'était trouvée dans la même situation dans le repaire de James Gumb avant qu'elle ne le tue.

Tout à coup, il y eut une série de claquements secs. La torche échappa des mains de l'homme et tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Elle s'éteignit. Mais auparavant, Clarice avait eu le temps de voir le Docteur Lecter briser la nuque de l'infortuné homme de main qui n'avait pas émis un son. Dans les ténèbres, elle entendit le corps de l'homme s'affaisser sur le parquet et un martèlement régulier qui dura quelques secondes. Des convulsions. Puis le silence se fit à nouveau.

Elle sortit de l'alcôve et se dirigea vers le centre plus clair de la salle en appelant Hannibal Lecter à voix basse.

" Docteur Lecter ? "

Elle le chercha des yeux. Où était-il donc ?

Elle resta immobile avec la sensation terrifiante que le Docteur la guettait. Et tout à coup, la peur la saisit. Quand elle l'appela, elle tenta sans grand succès de dissimuler l'angoisse qui l'avait gagnée.

" Docteur Lecter, où êtes-vous ? "

" Ici. "

Il venait de surgir comme par magie à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta violemment. 

" Bon sang, ne me refaites jamais plus ce coup là ! " s'écria t'elle, furieuse.

Il eut un petit rire et alluma la toche.

" Pardonnez-moi, Clarice, je n'ai pas pu résister. "

" Ça vous amuse d'effrayer les gens, hein ? Mais moi, ça ne me fait pas rire ! "

Avec la colère, son accent appalachien ressortait. Le docteur reprit son sérieux.

" Je suis désolé. Je ne le referai plus, d'accord ? "

Elle ne répondit rien. Il sentit le mur de tension surgir entre eux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls ensemble, elle était à nouveau sur la défensive. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula d'autant. Il stoppa. Elle baissa la tête, évitant son regard.

" Clarice ?… "

Elle releva la tête, tout en continuant à regarder ailleurs. 

" … Regardez-moi. "

Elle dut faire un réel effort de volonté pour obtempérer. Elle essaya de lui sourire et de paraître détendue, mais il n'était pas dupe. 

" … Est-ce que ça va ? "

Elle fut prise au dépourvu devant l'expression de sincère inquiétude qu'il affichait et la douceur avec laquelle il avait posé la question. Elle se troubla, incapable de lui mentir.

" Je… je ne me sens pas très bien… "

Il avança vers elle et cette fois, elle ne bougea pas, ni ne le quitta des yeux. Elle le vit poser ses mains sur ses épaules. _Mon dieu ! Sa main !_

" Clarice, vous tremblez comme une feuille. Venez vous asseoir un moment. "

Elle se laissa faire, touchée par sa sollicitude, et il la mena vers un fauteuil.

" Docteur, votre main ! … Comment ? … "

" Une petite merveille de technologies… "

Lecter releva sa manche. Sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras était fixé un petit boîtier muni de capteurs, relié à une prothèse en latex. Les doigts se mirent à bouger légèrement, la main se referma et s'ouvrit lentement.

" Les capteurs situés sur ma peau capturent les impulsions électriques de mes terminaisons nerveuses. La puce à l'intérieur du boîtier peut reconnaître jusqu'à un millier de signaux. Elle les traduit, les intensifie et les transforme en mouvements. Je ne peux saisir que des objets légers pour l'instant. Le contrôle des doigts et de la main requière beaucoup de concentration. Avec du travail, je devrai retrouver une certaine mobilité. Mais je ne pourrai malheureusement plus jouer du piano. "

" Je suis désolée. "

" Je sais. "

Il y eut un silence. Clarice prit lentement conscience de l'incongruité de la présence de ce tueur à ses côtés.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? 

" Je suis venu vous sauver. "

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée, surtout par vous. "

" Vous avez peur de me devoir quelque chose ? "

Question piège. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

" Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? "

" J'ai remonté la piste depuis Arlington. Vous seriez surprise des moyens que j'ai dû employer. "

" Vous êtes plein de ressources, Docteur. J'ai appris qu'il faut s'attendre à tout lorsqu'on vous côtoie. "

" Mmm… surtout à y perdre la vie… "

Clarice Starling ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle venait de le voir tuer froidement deux hommes. S'était-il aussi occupé des autre tueurs dans la salle de représentation ? A voir son calme, c'était fort possible, mais elle préférait ne pas le savoir. La réaction de la jeune femme n'échappa pas au Docteur. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et continua à la regarder de manière pénétrante.

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? "

" Je suis toujours là quand vous avez besoin de moi, Clarice. "

" Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! "

" Oh… Vous croyez vous en sortir seule avec des tueurs professionnels à vos trousses ? "

" Je ne vous demande rien ! Et cessez de me sous-estimer ! "

" Je m'en garde bien. Le Bureau serait trop heureux de remettre la main sur moi. "

Elle haussa les épaules et eut un rire laconique.

" Je ne fais plus partie du FBI. En plus, je suis recherchée pour meurtre. Il semblerait que nous soyons embarqués sur le même navire, vous et moi… "

Le Docteur Lecter soupira et eut un rire bref.

" Allons, Clarice, vous pouvez berner tout le monde, mais pas moi… Vous, le champion des innocents, l'incorruptible et honnête jeune femme, une criminelle à la moralité douteuse ? L'idée est intéressante et ferait l'objet d'un film. Mais nous ne sommes pas au cinéma. Non… En fait, vous n'avez jamais quitté le FBI. Vous n'avez pas pu vous y résoudre… Quelle opportunité pour vos maîtres que de se débarrasser de quelqu'un d'aussi encombrant que vous tout en faisant appel à son sens du devoir pour une mission suicide !… Vous vous êtes encore fait manipuler, Agent Starling. "

Comment faisait-il pour lire aussi bien en elle ? Starling se leva et lui fit face bravement, excédée par le ton sarcastique de ses derniers mots. Son langage corporel alerta le Docteur.

" Je fais mon travail. J'en ai assez que vous analysiez tous mes faits et gestes ! J'en ai assez que vous attaquiez les fondements et les raisons de mon comportement ! J'en ai assez de toute cette masturbation intellectuelle qui ne mène nulle part. Mon boulot, c'est de servir. Point. "

_Touché._ Il la regarda commencer à s'agiter devant lui comme un insecte pris au piège d'une toile d'araignée. Calmement, il lui dit :

" Non. "

" Non ? Comment cela, non ? "

" On vous persuade que c'est ainsi. On vous dit que votre reconnaissance professionnelle passera par l'abnégation de votre personne et par le sacrifice de vos idéaux… Dès votre première mission, vous dépassez cet objectif. Vous allez plus loin en voulant comprendre, aider et protéger. Le FBI se moque bien d'aider. Il n'a pas besoin de gens qui réfléchissent à des solutions et qui protègent. Il a besoin de gens qui obéissent à des ordres. De simples exécutants à qui on ne demande pas d'avoir une conscience... Un héritage de ce cher Edgar Hoover. "

" Docteur, j'ai prêté serment… Je fais ce que me dicte mon devoir et mon sens moral. Il en va de mon honneur… "

" Honneur ? Sens moral ? Quelle valeur accordent-ils à ces mot, Agent Starling ? Aucune… Vous, en revanche, vous en comprenez pleinement la signification et vous leur montrez à quel point ils sont faibles, lâches et corrompus… Ils ne vous aiment pas parce que vous êtes _différente_. Vous leur faites peur. Ils tentent de vous étouffer et de vous fondre dans la masse. Mais vous n'embrasserez jamais leur philosophie comme ils aimeraient vous le faire croire... Comment pouvez-vous être aveugle à ce point ? "

Elle soupira, soudain perdue.

" Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond dans une pièce remplie de miroirs… "

" Quelles images renvoient ces miroirs, Clarice ? "

" Je ne sais pas... Tout est tellement confus. "

_Elle est au bord de la rupture_. _Désarroi, fragilité, expression d'une hostilité personnelle transférée sur moi. C'est vraiment TRES douloureux, hein Clarice ? Il serait intéressant d'explorer tout ceci mais pas pour le moment. _

" 'Quand ton cœur parle, écoute-le…' "

" Pardon ? "

" C'est un vieil adage chinois. Que vous dit votre cœur, Clarice ? Depuis combien de temps ne l'avez-vous pas laissé s'exprimer ? "

Clarice se sentit prise au piège. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours évité le terrain glissant des sentiments avec lui. Elle s'était toujours préservée derrière un mur d'indifférence pour l'empêcher de la détruire et surtout pour ne pas perdre le sang-froid qui lui faisait cruellement défaut en cet instant. 

" Violez mon esprit ne vous suffit pas. Vous voulez aussi me prendre mon âme. "

_La situation prend un tour plaisant et inédit_, pensa le Docteur Lecter_. Pour la première fois, elle se sent vraiment menacée sur tous les plans_. Il afficha un sourire à glacer les os.

" En bonne luthérienne, vous me prêtez des comportements diaboliques ! Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas envie de vous aider à vous épanouir, Clarice ? De vous aider réellement, en étant totalement désintéressé… Et je ne dis pas cela pour vous tenter… "

" Je ne vous crois pas. "

" Pourquoi ? Vous ai-je jamais menti ? "

" Non, mais vous concevez la vie comme un jeu dans lequel vous jouez selon vos propres règles. Vous n'avez que faire des autres. Ceux qui se mettent en travers de votre route disparaissent. Prenons l'exemple de notre quid pro quo : tant que je joue le jeu, je vous amuse. Mais si je décide d'arrêter, je perds tout intérêt, car vous n'obtenez plus rien de moi. "

" C'est là que vous vous trompez, Clarice. Vous ne m'avez jamais amusé. Vous avez piqué ma curiosité. "

" Votre curiosité ! Je ne suis qu'un rat de laboratoire sur lequel vous vous prêtez à des expériences au gré de votre humeur ! Et bien, je n'ai plus envie de jouer ! "

_Nous y voilà enfin... _Le ton montait. Bien qu'il ait toujours soupçonné que le caractère de la jeune femme soit entier, Hannibal Lecter n'avait jamais vu Clarice Starling en colère. Il grava dans le palais de sa mémoire l'image d'une Clarice agressive. Elle était brave et magnifique. 

" Le jeu n'est qu'une manière de vous tester et de comprendre comment vous fonctionnez... Cela vous effraie que je lise en vous aussi facilement, hein Clarice ? Et en même temps, vous y trouvez un plaisir immense… Pourquoi ? Bien sûr, vous l'ignorez… "

La jeune femme devint pâle et secoua la tête. 

" … Il y a en vous un vide dont vous ne comprenez pas l'origine et qui vous terrifie… "

Elle recula et se mit soudain à trembler. Il avança vers elle doucement et continua, impitoyable.

" … au point que vous occultez et nier ce que vous êtes réellement… Et que dire de cette rage qui menace de vous submerger quand vous voyez vos efforts anéantis par ceux qui n'affichent que mépris et absence de reconnaissance ? Ne faut-il pas y voir un constat d'échec ? "

" Arrêtez ! "

" … Que dire de cette culpabilité que vous ressentez lorsque je hante vos rêves… lorsque vous entendez ma voix vous murmurer des mots brûlants, lorsque le moindre de mes gestes allume en vous un incendie et vous laisse pantelante, frustrée et honteuse à la pensée d'en vouloir plus ? "

" Taisez-vous ! "

" Vous êtes vous jamais demandées pourquoi je vous attire comme un aimant, hum ?

" TAISEZ-VOUS ! ! "

" Je vais vous le dire : Je vous renvoie une image inversée de vous-même. Vous avez trouvé en moi ce qui vous manque et ce que vous êtes… "

" Non, c'est faux ! ! "

" C'est vrai… Et vous le savez parfaitement bien. Nous sommes les facettes d'une même pièce, si différentes et pourtant si semblables… "

" Je n'ai rien en commun avec vous, espèce de salaud ! ! "

" Attention, petite Clarice, je vous ai toujours respecté, mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser… "

Le ton était menaçant. Mais Clarice, trop emportée par sa fureur, n'y prit pas garde.

" JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE 'PETITE CLARICE'. CESSEZ DE ME TRAITER COMME UNE GOSSE DE DIX ANS ! "

Le Docteur lui saisit brutalement le poignet. Starling cria de douleur. Le vernis de politesse disparut en un clin d'œil et Clarice contempla une chose rare : Hannibal Lecter en train de perdre son calme. Son regard glacial devint insoutenable et la dureté de son visage effraya la jeune femme. Sa voix prit des inflexions métalliques et cassantes. Clarice sut qu'elle était allée trop loin.

" Je vous traite ainsi parce que c'est ce que vous êtes ! Tant que vous ne grandirez pas, tant que vous serez aussi têtue qu'une mule, c'est tout ce que vous mériterez ! Vous courez à votre perte, vous ne le voyez donc pas ? Et je devrai être là à vous regarder vous détruire ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Jamais ! ! vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS ! ! ! "

Il avait hurlé les derniers mots. Clarice ne sentit pas les larmes couler sur ses joues. Brisée, elle était tombée à genoux aux pieds de Lecter, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Le docteur la lâcha et arpenta la pièce, secoué par cette brutale explosion de colère. Comment avait-il pu perdre son calme ? La réponse vint immédiatement : Mischa. Le calvaire de sa jeune sœur jaillit dans sa mémoire avec une précision chirurgicale. La barbarie des actes des déserteurs nazis, son impuissance à sauver Mischa, la culpabilité qui l'avait assailli... Tout revint avec une netteté terrible. Il se mit à gémir en se tenant la tête... _Mischa ! Mischa ! Pardonne-moi !_ Avec une force décuplée par la rage, il saisit un fauteuil et le projeta contre le mur où il se brisa. Sa colère retomba tout d'un coup et les gémissements de Clarice achevèrent de le ramener dans le temps présent. 

Le corps roulé en boule, la jeune femme était secouée de spasmes. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et l'examina rapidement, reconnaissant les symptômes. Au bord de l'inconscience, les yeux révulsés, les muscles tétanisés, l'écume aux lèvres, elle était en train de faire une crise d'épilepsie. Il prit son pouls et garda sa main dans la sienne, en se maudissant de l'avoir poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Il s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas avalé sa langue, déboutonna le col de son chemisier et détacha sa ceinture, puis il la retourna doucement sur le ventre. Il enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sous sa tête. Déjà, elle respirait mieux et les tremblements s'espaçaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit faiblement conscience et il la prit doucement dans ses bras en prononçant des paroles apaisantes.

Clarice l'entendit de très loin. Il répétait les mêmes mots en la berçant contre lui. Brisée par les émotions et par sa crise, elle dérivait, perdue entre deux eaux. La jeune femme se sentit vaguement soulevée et emportée. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : oublier, dormir, mourir… Peu lui importait. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer sur la poitrine de son farouche compagnon.

… To be continued…


	9. Le Pacte

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

*******

" Joyous Love seemed to me… "

Chapter 9 : The truce

Clarice Starling se réveilla complètement désorientée, avec une migraine terrible, le corps perclus de courbatures. Elle se mit à gémir en se rappelant les événements de la veille et eut le réflexe puéril de se réfugier sous les couvertures. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

" Clarice ? Sortez de là-dessous. Ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher. "

" Docteur Lecter ? "

La jeune femme rabattit les couvertures et le regarda. Elle eut un bref moment de panique en le voyant si proche. Puis comme il lui souriait doucement et ne faisait pas un geste, elle inspira profondément et se força à se calmer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce, cherchant machinalement une issue, mais son regard revint inévitablement se poser sur celui de Lecter.

" Combien de temps… j'ai dormi ? "

" Près de quinze heures… Vous en aviez besoin après tout ce que vous avez enduré ces derniers jours. "

Elle se frotta les yeux et se massa le front.

" J'ai mal à la tête. "

" Pas étonnant… Buvez. "

Il lui tendit un verre de lait. Assoiffée, elle le but d'une traite et fit une grimace.

" Drôle de goût… C'était quoi ? "

" Une recette de ma grand-mère. "

" Elle était aussi cannibale ? "

Il éclata de rire et la tension entre eux tomba d'un coup. Surprise par l'accueil de sa tentative d'humour, elle se joignit timidement à lui. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques instants, chacun gravant ce moment de grâce dans sa mémoire.

" C'est la première fois que je vous entends rire, Clarice. C'est un son très agréable. "

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

" Je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de plaisanter ces derniers temps. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Pas maintenant, ok ? "

" D'accord. "

Elle regarda le pyjama en soie bordeaux qu'elle portait. Au moins trois fois trop grand pour elle. Un des siens... _Il m'a encore déshabillé._

" Ça devient une habitude, " murmura t'elle.

" Non ma chère, un plaisir. "

Il l'observa avec un regard tellement intense qu'elle se mit à rougir et dût détourner les yeux. Hannibal Lecter enregistra la transformation de son visage et le léger rougissement qui était apparu sur ses joues pâles. Encore une nouvelle image charmante qui resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. Plus sérieusement, il reprit doucement :

" Clarice, votre corps est couvert d'hématomes. Que vous est-il arrivé ? On vous a frappé ? "

" Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu mon agresseur… C'était certainement l'un des hommes qui a assassiné Richard McKay… et que vous avez tué hier soir. "

" Pas hier soir… Il y a quatre jours, à la villa. "

Elle le regarda, interdite. _L'ombre que tu as vue près de la piscine ?_ Il hocha la tête, sortit un petit tube et le lui tendit.

" C'est de l'arnica en doses homéopathiques. Prenez-en régulièrement avec un verre d'eau. "

Elle prit le tube en le remerciant. Conscient de la gêne de la jeune femme, il se leva et indiqua la salle de bain.

" Avez-vous faim ? Je vais commander quelque chose pendant que vous vous préparez. Prenez votre temps. "

Clarice le regarda quitter la chambre avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi prévenant. _Combien de facettes possède cet homme ?_

Elle prit une douche bien chaude pour détendre les muscles endoloris et le rejoignit dans le salon peu de temps après. Un brunch l'attendait et elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait très faim. Son mal de tête avait presque disparu. Le Docteur Lecter lisait le journal. Elle parcourut la une : on y parlait des quatre hommes retrouvés morts dans le théâtre.

" Que disent-ils ? "

Elle s'empara d'un toast et commença à le beurrer. Le Docteur plia le journal et le posa sur la table. Il lui proposa du thé et s'en servit.

" La police pense qu'il s'agit d'un règlement de comptes entre organisations criminelles. Les enquêteurs n'ont pas trouvé d'indices et personne ne nous a vus sortir du théâtre. On ne remontera pas jusqu'à nous. Et vos 'amis' ignorent où vous vous cachez. "

" Où sommes-nous, d'ailleurs ? "

" Au Biltmore Palace Hotel. "

" J'aurai dû m'en douter… Comment êtes-vous entré avec moi la nuit dernière ? "

" J'ai dit au concierge que vous aviez bu plus que de raison. Un anniversaire de mariage arrosé . "

" Ah… Je suppose donc que je suis madame… ? "

" Claire Forrester... Je suis Alan, votre époux, neurologue de son état. "

" Vous avez tout prévu… "

" Je me suis dit que vous risquiez d'avoir des ennuis et que vous ne sauriez pas où aller. "

" Merci. "

" Il n'y a pas de quoi. "

Elle but une gorgée de thé et se perdit dans la contemplation de son breuvage, soudain frappée par la familiarité nouvelle de leur relation. C'était venu si naturellement. Elle avait spontanément baissé les armes, fatiguée de lutter. De toute manière, il savait à présent combien elle était fragile et jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour la briser. Mais au lieu de s'acharner sur elle, il s'était ajusté naturellement à son humeur, acceptant sa vulnérabilité. Restait à savoir quelles étaient ses intentions envers elle. Il aimait sa franchise, aussi fut-elle directe.

" Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? "

Hannibal Lecter l'observait depuis un moment, parfaitement conscient de ce qui lui passait par la tête.

" Cela dépend de vous, Clarice. "

" De moi ? "

" Oui. Vous avez des projets ? "

Il lui laissait l'initiative. Autant en profiter. Si elle faisait d'Hannibal Lecter son allié, alors tout n'était pas perdu.

" Il faut que je retourne là-bas, Docteur. "

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

" A la résidence de Palmer. J'ai laissé le CDROM dans ma chambre. "

" Un CDROM ? Que contient-il ? "

" Une liste de noms. "

" Vous vous jeteriez dans la gueule du loup. C'est trop dangereux. "

" Il me faut ce disque. C'est la seule preuve dont je dispose pour faire tomber Palmer et son organisation. Ça représente des années de travail, des infiltrations, des disparitions… "

" Votre réhabilitation, n'est-ce pas ? "

Elle hésita.

" Je crois que ça n'a plus d'importance… Tout ce que vous avez dit sur le FBI et sur moi… c'est vrai. "

" Ah ? Pourquoi continuer, alors ? "

" Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ça, des gens comptent sur moi… et j'aime finir ce que j'ai commencé. "

Il la dévisagea en silence un long moment.

" Je vais aller chercher ce disque. Vous, vous resterez ici. "

" Il n'est pas question que je reste… "

" Clarice… "

" Permettez-moi de vous accompagner. Je resterai dans la voiture, à vous attendre. Je ferai le guet… "

Il soupira et secoua la tête en riant doucement. Il n'y croyait pas un instant, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la séquestrer dans la chambre d'hôtel.

" D'accord. Où l'avez-vous caché, ce disque ? "

" Il est scotché sous le plateau du bureau. "

" Original. "

" Palmer pense que je l'ai déjà en ma possession. Il n'ira pas le chercher à cet endroit. "

" Vous avez un plan des lieux ? "

" Mieux : j'ai un plan avec le système de sécurité, les caméras et les détecteurs. Les codes ont dû changer depuis mon départ, mais je possède un gadget qui devrait vous permettre d'éviter ce désagrément. "

" Nous attendrons cette nuit. Combien y a t'il de gardiens ? "

" Quatre à l'extérieur avec des chiens. Trois à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils font des rondes à des heures irrégulières. Les domestiques logent à l'extérieur. "

" Quoi d'autre ? "

" Il existe des détecteurs infrarouges dans le parc. Je vous montrerai où ils se trouvent et comment les déconnecter… Il faut que j'aille chercher le 4x4. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour notre expédition nocturne est dans le coffre. "

Lecter se frotta les yeux. Clarice se rendit compte qu'il avait dû veiller toute la nuit précédente.

" Allez chercher votre véhicule, mais soyez prudente. N'attirez pas l'attention. "

" Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? "

" Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. "

" Non. Mais je suis surprise. Vous me faites confiance ? Je pourrai partir et ne pas revenir… "

" La police et le F.B.I. vous recherchent. Il ne serait pas sage de votre part d'aller les voir en l'état des choses et de me dénoncer. Quant à partir, vous êtes libre d'agir comme bon vous semble. Mais vous n'avez nulle part où aller, nulle autre personne vers qui vous tourner. "

Clarice baissa les yeux, reconnaissant implicitement la vérité de ces paroles.

" Très bien. Puisque tout est clair, je vais en profiter pour dormir. "

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et sans se retourner, lui dit :

" Posez-moi la question qui vous brûle les lèvres, Clarice. "

" Docteur Lecter, pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? "

" Hannibal… "

" Pardon ? "

Il lui fit face.

" Nous nous connaissons maintenant suffisamment vous et moi pour que vous m'appeliez désormais par mon prénom… C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que vous vous adressez à moi quand vous vous livrez à vos introspections solitaires, n'est-ce pas ?... "

Elle ne répondit pas. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

" J'attends, Clarice. "

Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre et Clarice eut l'impression de se retrouver sept années en arrière dans la petite cellule de l'hôpital de Baltimore. Elle entendit à nouveau la voix métallique du Docteur Lecter lui disant_ Donnant, donnant, Clarice. 'Quid… Pro… Quo…' _Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée.

" Très bien… Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Hannibal ? "

" Parce que mon esprit chevaleresque me pousse à voler au secours d'une certaine demoiselle en détresse… Mais, pour être honnête, je voudrais me faire pardonner pour mon attitude d'hier soir. L'objectif n'était pas de vous blesser, mais de vous faire réfléchir et réagir… J'ai confondu les priorités. J'en suis profondément désolé. "

Starling le regarda bouche bée. Cela lui ressemblait si peu de reconnaître ses erreurs… et de s'excuser ! Il lui adressa un bref sourire et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, la laissant seule à ses réflexions.

Elle était totalement déroutée par cet homme. Par deux fois, il l'avait surprise. Au fonds, que savait-elle de lui ? Rien. Dans toutes leurs précédentes confrontations, le Docteur Lecter avait monnayé des renseignements sur sa personne contre des informations sur Buffalo Bill. Il ne s'était jamais impliqué au point de trahir des pensées intimes. Elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de l'avoir entendu parler à la première personne. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit à la maison du lac, il n'avait jamais dévoilé ses sentiments et n'avait jamais exprimé de quelconques regrets ou des remords.

Elle prenait maintenant conscience qu'ils s'étaient déchirés la nuit précédente. Son obstination – ou plutôt son entêtement - à lui faire barrage avait fait sortir le docteur de sa réserve habituelle. Qu'avait-il dit un jour à Barney à son sujet ? _C'est un culbutant de haut vol, l'Agent Starling. Il faut espérer que ses parents ne l'étaient pas. _Elle mesurait combien il avait raison. Elle avait pris des risques et elle avait tenté de les assumer, mais finalement, elle était tombée en disgrâce. Il aurait pu rester un observateur qui aurait contemplé sa chute avec amusement. Non, il était intervenu pour la sauver contre les autres et contre elle-même. Il ne supportait visiblement pas l'idée qu'elle puisse gâcher son potentiel. Starling s'interrogea sur ce qu'il voyait de si précieux en elle. 

Pourquoi restait-elle avec lui ? Elle regarda la vérité en face et reconnut qu'elle était attirée par sa personnalité riche et complexe et par les mystères qui l'entouraient. Et surtout, elle avait la sensation qu'avec lui, elle vivait. Il avait parlé de vide dans sa vie. _Tu as besoin de lui._ _Hannibal Lecter comble ce vide. _Cette pensée était effrayante et en même temps, cette admission lui laissait la sensation d'être en paix avec elle-même pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. 

_Mais lui, a t'il besoin de toi ?_ Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle fit mentalement une liste de ce qu'ils auraient besoin, puis sortit, avec la ferme intention de prendre à présent son destin en main. Personne ne déciderait plus à sa place.

*******

Clarice Starling et Hannibal Lecter attendaient en silence dans le 4x4, stationné en face de la résidence d'Andrew Palmer. Il était minuit passé et le croissant de lune brillait faiblement dans la nuit. Le passage des voitures se faisait à présent plus rare dans ce quartier résidentiel, mais ils devaient surveiller les patrouilles de police.

Dès le retour de Starling, ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à préparer minutieusement leur expédition. Clarice avait été ébahie de découvrir à quel point Hannibal Lecter était un fin tacticien. Il ne laissait aucun détail au hasard, posait les bonnes questions et imaginait différents scénarii. _Il doit être un redoutable joueur d'échec_. Avant de partir, ils avaient revêtu tous les deux une combinaison noire et s'étaient équipés pour rester en liaison permanente. 

Hannibal Lecter s'agita aux côtés de Starling.

" C'est le moment. "

Elle sentit une étrange angoisse l'étreindre, une sorte de pressentiment. Elle lui tendit son .38.

" Prenez mon arme. "

" Je déteste les armes à feu. "

Elle n'insista pas.

" Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une demi-heure ou si vous entendez que ça tourne mal, vous filez d'ici. "

" Mais… "

La voix de Lecter se fit tranchante.

" Il n'y a pas de 'mais'… Vous n'interviendrez pas, promis ? "

" Promis. "

" Bien. "

Il y eut un silence. Le Docteur Lecter ajusta ses gants et ouvrit la portière.

" Hannibal ? "

" Oui, Clarice ? "

" Faites attention à vous. "

Il lui sourit, et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, elle retrouva dans son visage l'innocence de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Elle le regarda ensuite se glisser silencieusement près du mur et l'escalader avec une agilité dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Il sauta de l'autre côté et disparut.

La longue attente commença pour elle.

*******

Le Docteur Lecter n'eut aucun mal à atteindre la maison. La zone du parc qu'il avait traversée ne comportait pas de détecteurs parce que c'était celle empruntée par les gardiens. Il s'était soigneusement mis à l'abri lorsqu'il avait croisé un des veilleurs, accompagné de son chien et avait évité de se mettre dans le vent. A présent, il longeait le mur en prenant garde aux mouvements des caméras au dessus de sa tête. Il parvint enfin devant la porte et sortit le décodeur que lui avait remis Clarice Starling. 

Après avoir sorti les fils de l'interphone, il brancha le décodeur et lança le programme de recherche. En l'espace de quelques secondes, l'appareil trouva la bonne combinaison et la porte s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans la maison et referma la porte.

Il avait mémorisé le plan et s'orienta dans le noir. Il se trouvait dans la seconde cuisine. A tâtons, il se dirigea vers la porte qui devait donner sur un couloir. Il l'atteignit et l'ouvrit silencieusement. La lumière d'une veilleuse l'accueillit. Il entrebâilla la porte légèrement : au bout du couloir, un homme était assis et lisait le journal.

Il sortit son Harpy et tira la porte vers lui. Elle se mit à grincer. Il suspendit son geste et attendit. En jetant un œil dans le couloir, il vit que le gardien l'avait entendu. Ce dernier se levait et regardait dans sa direction sans le voir. 

" Joey, c'est toi ? "

Aucune réponse. L'homme se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine. 

" Arrêtes tes conneries, y'en a marre à la fin ! "

Le Docteur Lecter se plaqua contre le mur, sentant instinctivement l'homme s'approcher de lui. Comme toujours dans les instants précédant l'acte de tuer, des mesures de musique s'élevèrent doucement dans sa tête. Au fil du temps, il avait élevé le meurtre au rang d'un art qui exigeait, tout comme la musique, rigueur, maîtrise et perfection. Il se laissa griser par la mélodie et une sensation de bien-être s'empara alors de lui. Il devint le rythme et l'harmonie, le chef d'orchestre et l'exécutant.

Ce fut rapide et précis. L'homme s'effondra sans un gémissement, la gorge tranchée. Hannibal Lecter sortit de son état de grâce et reprit contact avec la réalité. Il contempla le corps à ses pieds en appréciant chaque seconde. Il aimait tuer pour la beauté du geste et en retirait un immense plaisir. C'était ça, sa folie, et personne ne la comprendrait jamais.

Il ne s'attarda cependant pas plus qu'il ne fallait. Il enjamba le cadavre et s'aventura aussi silencieusement qu'un chat dans le couloir. A l'intérieur de la maison, il n'y avait pas de caméras. En revanche, il y avait des détecteurs, invisibles à l'œil nu. Il chaussa une paire de lunettes pour la vision nocturne et avança vers le vaste escalier dans le patio.

Toutes les deux marches, un rayon rouge traversait l'escalier sur toute sa largeur. Avec d'infinies précautions, il parvint sur le palier et s'immobilisa, tous ses sens en alerte. Il sentit un picotement dans sa nuque : quelqu'un l'observait et l'attendait pour le surprendre. Il résista à l'envie de se tourner vers l'homme et de le regarder. Il balaya cependant l'espace : il n'y avait pas de détecteurs dans cette partie de l'étage. Il enleva les lunettes et serra le Harpy dans sa main. Il avança ensuite vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme, prêt à bondir.

Comme prévu, l'homme lui sauta à la gorge et l'entraîna au sol. Hannibal roula sur lui-même et se rétablit de manière réflexe. Les deux adversaires se relevèrent en même temps et s'observèrent. La lame dans la main du Docteur brilla furtivement. L'homme l'évita de justesse et riposta en lui donnant un coup de pied pour le désarmer. Le Harpy échappa de la main du Docteur et rebondit sur le parquet avec un bruit métallique. L'homme en profita pour le frapper plusieurs fois au visage, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Hannibal Lecter ne recula pas. Il se jeta sur son adversaire et le renversa. Ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol, enlacés. La lutte pour dominer l'autre fut âpre, mais Lecter réussit à bloquer l'homme sous lui et commença méthodiquement à l'étrangler. L'homme se sentit pris au piège et essaya de se débattre, mais le Docteur Lecter tint bon. Il lâcha enfin le gardien après quelques instants d'immobilité.

Dans la lutte, il avait perdu son oreillette. Il la rajusta pour entendre la voix inquiète de Starling.

" Docteur… Docteur, vous m'entendez ? "

" Clarice ? "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai entendu des bruits de lutte… "

" Tout va bien… Je suis dans le couloir du premier étage dans l'aile droite. Je me dirige vers votre chambre. "

" Une voiture vient de rentrer il y a deux minutes. Vous allez avoir de la visite. "

" Compris. Je ne traîne pas. "

Lecter progressa et repéra la chambre de Clarice. Il s'introduisit dans la pièce et se coucha sous le bureau. Il récupéra le CDROM et se releva. Son regard se promena sur les affaires abandonnées par Clarice. Il avisa soudain un bijou sur la table de chevet et eut un sourire en reconnaissant sa chevalière. Ainsi, Clarice l'avait récupérée. Elle avait monté la bague en pendentif sur sa chaîne en or. Il la prit et elle rejoignit le CD dans sa poche. _Pas question d'abandonner un tel symbole._ Il sortit de la pièce.

En arrivant sur le palier, il entendit les voix des hommes qui venaient de découvrir le cadavre dans la cuisine. L'alerte fut immédiatement donnée. Les lumières s'allumèrent dans la maison et le Docteur Lecter dut se mettre à l'abri dans la première pièce à sa droite. Il laissa la porte entrouverte 

Un homme en costume blanc aboya des ordres. _Palmer_… Les hommes de main se dispersèrent. L'un d'entre eux se mit à gravir l'escalier. Lecter ne pouvait prendre le risque que le garde prévienne ses camarades quand il aurait découvert le cadavre à l'étage. Il regarda autour de lui et avisa un sac de golf. Il s'empara d'un club et se posta à la porte. Le Docteur attendit le passage de l'homme en combinaison noire et le frappa violemment par derrière. Le gardien s'effondra. Hannibal s'apprêta à le frapper à nouveau, mais suspendit son geste en voyant l'état du club. Il secoua la tête. _Décidément, le matériel moderne.._. Il haussa les épaules, lâcha le club et se saisit de la casquette de l'homme. Il pouvait à présent passer pour l'un d'entre eux. Il cacha le corps et s'assura que la voie était libre, puis il descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Il sortit sans problème de la maison, mais c'est maintenant qu'il était le plus vulnérable. Il se mit à trottiner pour rejoindre le couvert des arbres dans le parc. Tout à coup, un projecteur fut braqué sur lui et l'aveugla. Il eut le réflexe de se jeter au sol alors que des coups de feu éclataient. Les balles sifflèrent autour de lui et il se mit à ramper pour trouver un abri. Il réussit à se protéger derrière un rocher. Il prit conscience du vacarme assourdissant autour de lui : les tirs, les hommes qui s'interpellaient et les chiens qui aboyaient. 

Sa situation était des plus précaires. Il ne pouvait s'enfuir sans prendre le risque d'être dans la ligne de mire des tireurs. Il entendit alors les aboiements des chiens qui se rapprochaient. Il leva la tête pour voir deux énormes dobermans se précipiter sur lui. Ils furent sur lui en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le docteur fut renversé et tenta de se protéger des terribles mâchoires. Les deux chiens lui mordirent les bras et les jambes. Avec son Harpy, il réussit à égorger le premier chien. Le second chien tentait de lui attraper la gorge et s'acharnait sur son épaule droite. Hannibal sentit les crocs pénétrer et déchirer sa chair. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, il captura la gueule du chien et commença à lui tordre le cou, mais il n'avait plus de force dans le bras droit et sa main gauche était impuissante. Il continua à maintenir la pression en comptant chaque seconde supplémentaire gagnée. Ce n'était plus qu'affaire de volonté contre force sauvage. La douleur dans son épaule était insoutenable. Le chien s'agita et jappa de plus belle, mais le docteur ne lâcha rien. Il commença cependant à voir des points noirs devant ses yeux, signe d'un évanouissement prochain. Il s'accrocha. Et finalement, la colonne du chien céda brusquement dans un craquement sinistre d'os. Le chien eut quelques convulsions et s'immobilisa. Hannibal Lecter resta étendu sur le dos et prit de profondes inspirations pour récupérer.

Il prit alors conscience des échanges de coups de feu. Il se tourna péniblement sur le ventre et regarda devant lui. Les hommes en noir ne tiraient plus dans sa direction. Il saisit sa chance, se releva, et courut en titubant vers les arbres. 

" Clarice… "

" Docteur ?… Où êtes-vous ? "

" Sur votre droite… J'arrive. "

Son épaule le lançait douloureusement et il sentait que sa combinaison était poisseuse. Il repéra la position de Clarice à ses tirs. Elle venait à sa rencontre. Dans la pénombre, elle l'aperçut et braqua son arme sur lui. Il s'immobilisa.

" Clarice... "

Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle baissa son arme.

" Il faut qu'on fille d'ici en vitesse ! "

" Tout à fait d'accord… Par là… "

Ils se mirent à courir à l'aveuglette. Parfois, Clarice tirait sur les détecteurs qu'elle apercevait. Les branches des arbres fouettaient leurs visages. Derrière eux, les coups de feu avaient cessé. Ils continuèrent à courir pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'ils aperçurent le mur d'enceinte. Il était beaucoup plus haut à cet endroit. Ils le longèrent sur une cinquantaine de mètres et trouvèrent leur salut en la présence d'un arbre dont les branches surplombaient le haut du mur. Hannibal Lecter aida Starling à grimper, et à son tour, Clarice l'aida. Ils passèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent dans la propriété qui appartenait au voisin de Palmer. Ils reprirent leur course jusqu'à apercevoir un abri de jardin. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et s'effondrèrent sur le sol, à la recherche d'un second souffle.

Seules leurs respirations difficiles trahissaient leur présence. Alors qu'elle rechargeait son arme, Clarice prit conscience du sang sur ses mains.

" Docteur… Vous êtes blessé ? "

" Rien de grave… Vous, ça va ? "

" Ça va. "

Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et lui fit face, à genoux. 

" Quand j'ai vu les lumières s'allumer et les gardiens s'agiter, j'ai su que vous aviez des ennuis. "

" Incorrigible Clarice… Je plaisante. Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez pas tenu votre promesse et que vous soyez intervenue. "

Elle eut un sourire et leurs regards fusionnèrent. Lentement, Hannibal Lecter leva la main vers le visage de Clarice et écarta une mèche rebelle. La jeune femme n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Il effleura la pommette de sa compagne, là où la poudre du revolver de James Gumb avait laissé une trace. A ce contact, Clarice ressentit une chaleur subite et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle se noya dans le bleu des yeux du Docteur et y lut le même trouble. L'adrénaline enivrait leurs sens et amplifiait leurs perceptions. 

Clarice se surprit à retenir son souffle alors qu'Hannibal Lecter se penchait vers elle. Il l'embrassa doucement, caressant les lèvres de la jeune femme de manière sensuelle. Rien à voir avec le premier baiser à la maison du lac. Celui-ci consuma littéralement son âme. Clarice gémit. Les lèvres du Docteur étaient incroyablement douces et allumait en elle un véritable incendie. Elle se colla contre son corps et lui caressa la nuque, réclamant ardemment d'autres baisers. Leur étreinte devint irrésistible.

Avec regret, ils s'écartèrent finalement l'un de l'autre et s'observèrent, dévorés par le même désir, la même faim. Clarice se pencha à nouveau vers lui, mais Hannibal lui prit les mains. Un seul regard dans ses yeux et elle comprit qu'il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même.

" Pas maintenant, Clarice. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Cela vous détruirait. Votre code moral et votre sens de la justice auraient tôt fait de vous mettre en pièces. Il vous reste encore des batailles à livrer pour comprendre et choisir en toute impunité. "

La jeune femme baissa la tête et réfléchit. Tout n'était que chaos dans son esprit. Comment faire un choix, comment voir la vérité dans ces conditions ? 

" J'ai besoin d'y voir clair... Mais je ne peux pas le faire seule. J'ai besoin de votre discernement… Voulez-vous m'aider, Docteur ? "

Hannibal Lecter inclina la tête sur le côté. _Evidemment, je suis son seul point d'amarrage dans la tempête qui fait rage autour d'elle_. Il fit taire le sentiment de triomphe qui avait envahi tout son être. La partie était loin d'être jouée.

" Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous me demandez, Clarice ? "

" Oui, j'en mesure toute la portée… Je sais ce que vous voulez en échange... "

En prononçant ces paroles, elle alluma dans les yeux d'Hannibal Lecter une indéniable lueur de plaisir.

" … Et vous savez que je ne peux rien vous promettre, Docteur. "

" Je prends le risque. "

Elle se mit à rire.

" C'est insensé ! Comment faites-vous ça ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que je vais décider alors que je n'y ai même pas encore réfléchi ? "

" Clarice… Je vous connais. J'ai confiance en vous. "

" Vous devriez vous méfier. Je vous ai déjà trahi. "

" On ne trahit jamais que ses amis, Agent Starling… Dites-moi, Clarice, comment me considérez-vous au juste ? Ami ? Ennemi ? "

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, d'où elle surveilla les alentours.

" Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre un nom sur la nature de notre relation… "

" Ah… "notre relation"… "

" Et vous, comment qualifieriez-vous nos rapports ? "

Il se releva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. A la faveur du rayon de lune, Clarice aperçut l'épaule droite et la manche ensanglantée du Docteur. Elle tendit la main vers lui.

" Il faut que vous fassiez soigner votre épaule. "

" Plus tard, Clarice. "

Elle n'insista pas. Il resta silencieux un moment. Elle l'observa, intriguée par son calme et sa sérénité. 

" Clarice, vous connaissez cette expression : 'les meilleurs ennemis du monde' ?… Dans les faits, tout nous oppose, et pourtant, nous sommes irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre… Vous, malgré ou à cause de votre code moral qui vous oblige à m'arrêter … Moi, malgré ou à cause du danger que je coure en vous fréquentant… Mais pour l'instant, aucun de nous n'est prêt à aliéner sa liberté pour le bénéfice de l'autre… "

" Des ennemis intimes, c'est ça ?… Nous sommes des ennemis intimes. "

" Avec tous les paradoxes que cela comporte. "

" Perspective réjouissante… "

Le Docteur Lecter eut un rire et passa une vieille veste qui était pendue dans un coin.

" Mais ô combien frustrante, n'est-ce pas ?… 

Elle ne répondit pas, soudain consciente du sourire carnassier qui venaient d'apparaître sur le visage du Docteur Lecter. Elle frissonna malgré elle, consciente qu'elle pourrait parfaitement être inscrite au prochain menu du Docteur_._

" Allons Clarice, nous ferions bien de rentrer. "

Ils sortirent de la cabane et marchèrent en silence. Ils passèrent le mur de la propriété aussi discrètement que possible. Les sirènes de police hantaient le quartier. Ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre le 4x4 garé à proximité. Ils rejoignirent un axe principal et hélèrent un taxi.

*******

Sur le chemin du retour, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Clarice Starling se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors qu'ils se tenaient ensemble dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel. Elle jeta un regard vers son compagnon mais le visage d'Hannibal Lecter ne reflétait aucune émotion. Il semblait lointain, presque rêveur. Cette indifférence n'était cependant qu'apparente : rien n'échappait au docteur. 

Quand l'ascenseur fut arrivé, il s'effaça pour la laisser sortir. Elle sentit son regard peser sur elle et marcha jusqu'à la suite. Au lieu d'ouvrir lui-même, il lui tendit la carte magnétique. A contrecœur, Clarice la prit et ouvrit. Elle hésita. Il attendit.

Elle pénétra finalement dans la suite et il referma la porte. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle, maintenant ? Hannibal Lecter avança vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle recula simultanément et se prépara au pire lorsqu'il sortit la main de sa poche. Mais il ne lui tendit que le CD ROM. 

" Votre mission est achevée, Agent Starling. Toutes mes félicitations. Maintenant, vous pouvez retourner chez vos maîtres. "

Il la congédiait à trois heures du matin ! Elle le regarda, à la fois interloquée par son comportement et humiliée par ses paroles.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi blessant ? "

" La trêve est terminée. Je suis un tueur en liberté et vous êtes un agent du FBI en fonction… Je remets les choses à leurs places. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? Faire appel à mon discernement. "

" Ce n'est pas ainsi que je l'entendais ! "

" Oh si… Appuyez-vous sur des bases solides, Clarice, car tout part de ces deux postulats. Construisez votre réflexion et envisagez toutes les hypothèses. Posez les bonnes questions et prenez du recul. Puis, choisissez : le FBI ou moi ? "

Elle prit le CD en sentant monter en elle une colère sourde et ne le remercia pas. Au moment où elle passait près de lui, il lui attrapa fermement le bras. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne d'acier ne lâcha pas prise. Les yeux brillants de rage, elle le regarda se pencher vers elle. Elle retint son souffle alors qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Gardez cette autre certitude en tête : vous n'aurez jamais les deux… "

Il la libéra. Elle prit son sac et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

*******

Clarice prit un taxi puis marcha sans but précis. Elle finit par se retrouver sur le front de mer. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller et dormir était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait. Elle venait de vivre vingt quatre heures avec l'homme le plus attirant et le plus terrifiant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Avec lui, c'étaient assurément les montagnes russes, côté émotions ! Des sensations pas franchement agréables, et - elle devait l'admettre - pas franchement désagréables non plus.

Elle s'allongea sur la plage déserte et observa le ciel étoilé. Elle ferma les yeux et se projeta mentalement le film de ces quelques heures passées en compagnie du Docteur Lecter. Il y avait les points d'orgue : les frayeurs, la colère brutale, la passion qui les avait submergés telle une vague brûlante… Des moments tellement intenses. Tellement douloureux. Et les moments de calme, presque de complicité... _'Les meilleurs ennemis du monde'. Oui, il avait raison._ Elle soupira. Il lui fallait à présent prendre du recul par rapport à lui et à elle-même, quitter cet endroit et retourner à Washington.

Starling décida qu'elle prendrait le premier avion et se rendrait directement chez Pearsall. Elle ramenait des informations précieuses. Elle verrait bien alors si ses 'maîtres' tenaient leurs promesses.

*******

Hannibal Lecter regarda son sang disparaître par le siphon de la baignoire. Il avait repoussé la souffrance physique dans un coin de son cerveau et se concentrait à présent sur une sensation précise. Clarice Starling avait réveillé une faim insatiable en lui.

Tel un scientifique, il posa l'équation. _Je peux lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, boire à son esprit comme s'il s'agissait d'un fin millésime, la manipuler et la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements... Mais quoi que je fasse, elle reste imprévisible… C'est pourquoi je l'aime... C'est pourquoi je dois la laisser choisir._

Il eut un rire dérisoire et une autre voix s'éleva._ C'est pourquoi tu veux la contrôler et la tuer. Parce que tu ne sais pas si elle te choisira… Pourquoi te choisirait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle sait ce que tu es réellement._

La voix du chaos enfla, grossie par toutes les émotions qu'il tenait bridées dans les oubliettes de son palais mémoriel. La culpabilité, la rage et l'odeur du sang déferlèrent sur lui comme un raz-de-marée. Et ce fut mille fois plus douloureux que sa blessure à l'épaule.

Dans le maelström, il eut soudain une vision. C'était l'image de Clarice, les yeux braqués sur lui alors qu'elle s'effondrait, blessée, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée ; puis l'image de Clarice, bouleversée et mortifiée par sa mutilation. Il entendit le son cristallin de son rire, puis le hurlement de ses agneaux. Puis sa voix s'éleva, insistante : _Que voyez-vous, Docteur Lecter ? Que voyez-vous ?_

Il regarda dans les yeux de Clarice et y but comme à une source rafraîchissante. Il lut dans son âme le regret infini de l'avoir trahi, de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière, de l'avoir peut-être perdu à tout jamais… _Non, Clarice, je suis là ! je serai toujours là !_

Il reprit lentement ses sens et constata les dégâts. Le rideau de douche était arraché, la glace était brisée, le savon et les produits de toilette gisaient épars sur le sol au milieu des morceaux de verre. Et partout sur les murs, du sang.

Il constata que sa blessure à l'épaule s'était rouverte. Il prit une douche froide cette fois, pansa sa plaie après l'avoir désinfectée et nettoya minutieusement la salle de bain. Enfin, il effaça ses empreintes sur les poignées des portes.

Il rassembla ensuite ses affaires, laissa une somme d'argent liquide plus que suffisante et quitta la suite. Le coupé Jaguar XKR noir l'attendait dans le parking souterrain. En sortant, il prit la direction du sud pour rejoindre son voilier ancré dans le Sunrise Harbor.

… To be continued…


	10. Retour à Washington

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

*******

" … the while he held my heart in his hands… "

Chapter 10 : Back to Washington

Clint Pearsall fit irruption dans son bureau pour découvrir Starling, encadrée par deux autres agents. Il congédia les deux hommes immédiatement. Sur son bureau, on avait déposé les affaires de Clarice dont le fameux CD Rom. La jeune femme tendit les mains vers son supérieur et Pearsall lui enleva les menottes.

" J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu mais j'étais en rendez-vous avec le Directeur Stryker. Comment ça va, Starling ? "

" Bien, Monsieur Pearsall. "

" J'ai lu les journaux de ce matin. Il y a eu du grabuge chez Palmer cette nuit. "

" A ce qu'il paraît. "

" Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça ? "

Starling avait décidé de cacher une partie de la vérité et de ne pas révéler le rôle d'Hannibal Lecter dans cette affaire. Compte tenu des circonstances, on risquait de lui en tenir rigueur.

" Non. Je me cachais des tueurs de Palmer. "

" C'était un travail de professionnels. Ceux qui se sont introduits chez Palmer cherchaient quelque chose de précis. Ils connaissaient les lieux. Palmer a dit à la police que ses hommes avaient remarqué des rôdeurs dans les jours précédents. "

" Certains des associés de Palmer ont dû apprendre qu'un agent du gouvernement agissant sous couverture détenait la liste des personnes impliqués dans des trafics et dans des escroqueries. Palmer faisait aussi chanter pas mal de monde. Certaines victimes ont dû essayer de récupérer des documents alors que Palmer se trouvait en difficulté. "

" Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. "

Starling commença son récit depuis son départ de Washington neuf semaines plus tôt. Pearsall l'écouta avec attention, l'interrompant de temps à autre pour lui poser des questions. Il hochait parfois la tête lorsqu'un fait corroborait ses hypothèses.

Il tenait à présent le CD dans ses mains alors que Starling terminait ses révélations. Il agita le disque.

" Tout est là ? "

" Oui, les noms, les fonctions occupées, les pressions subies, les affaires concernées et les numéros de compte bancaire, y compris celui qui a été ouvert à mon nom aux Bahamas. "

" Les noms des agents corrompus chez nous ? "

" Oui. "

" Au Département de la Justice ? "

" Oui. "

" Des politiciens ? "

" Aussi… Comment procéderez-vous, Monsieur Pearsall ? Que comptez-vous faire ? "

" Je vais d'abord prévenir Jennings et Stevenson... Nous allons ensuite éplucher ce disque et faire le ménage méthodiquement. "

" Vous pouvez faire confiance à tout le monde ici. En revanche, dans le service de Stevenson, Gary Lockwood était bien notre taupe. J'ai aussi découvert deux autres agents impliqués dans des histoires de casino et d'argent blanchi. "

" Vous saviez que l'avocat de Palmer, Tony Benedetti, était en fuite ? "

" Je l'ignorais. Mais je peux comprendre : c'est lui qui m'a recruté. "

" Vous avez fait un sacré boulot, Starling. "

" Merci. "

" Pour être honnête, on ne donnait pas cher de votre peau. Je suis content que vous vous en soyez sortie. "

Elle eut un bref sourire. _Sans Lecter, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui…_

" Je vais donner l'ordre de suspendre les poursuites à votre encontre. Rentrez chez vous, Starling et prenez du repos. Revenez demain pour le debriefing et votre rapport. D'ici là, je vous adjoins deux agents... C'est pour votre sécurité. "

Starling se leva.

" Monsieur Pearsall, concernant ma réhabilitation… "

" Je sais, Starling... Ça ne dépend pas de moi, mais de Jennings… "

Il sembla hésiter.

" Monsieur Pearsall, vous ne me dites pas tout… "

" Et bien, après votre départ, les langues se sont déliées... Il y a eu des rumeurs… entre le Docteur Lecter et vous… Certains ont pensé que vous l'aviez rejoint… J'ai entendu toutes sortes d'horreurs… Puis il y a eu cette photo de vous avec Palmer, entourés de gardes du corps… Je pensais que ça ferait taire tout le monde... Peine perdue… Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, Starling : vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici. "

" Toutes les personnes que j'ai croisées se sont empressées de me le faire sentir, Monsieur. "

" Quand toute cette histoire sera dévoilée, je ne sais pas si vous serez traitée en héroïne ou en emmerdeuse de première, excusez-moi l'expression. "

" Je comprends. "

" Si ça peut vous consoler, vous avez tout mon soutien, Starling. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un agent de votre valeur. Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous garder. "

" Merci, Monsieur Pearsall. "

Clint Pearsall rappela les deux agents et leur donna des instructions. Clarice rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir.

" Starling… "

" Oui, Monsieur ? "

" Appelez Jack Crawford. Il se fait un sang d'encre à votre sujet. "

" Ok. "

Elle sortit, suivie des deux agents.

*******

La nouvelle fit sensation dans la presse. _'Le retour en grâce de l'Ange Déchue du FBI', 'L'agent Starling réintégrée, Andrew Palmer sous les verrous', 'La réhabilitation de Clarice Starling', 'La double vie de l'Agent Starling', 'Scandales en chaîne dans l'affaire Palmer'…_ ce furent quelques uns des titres des quotidiens nationaux après le dénouement de l'affaire.

Starling fut à nouveau assaillie par les journalistes et sollicitée par la télévision. Des maisons d'éditions et des producteurs à Hollywood la contactèrent pour écrire une biographie et faire de son histoire un film. 

Reprendre une vie normale fut excessivement difficile pour elle. Elle aurait voulu s'éloigner un peu de toute cette médiatisation, mais elle était un témoin crucial dans l'affaire Palmer. D'ailleurs, à la demande de Stevenson, elle avait été transférée temporairement pour l'enquête dans son service. Ses nouveaux collègues la regardaient avec curiosité, mais elle décela vite un certain malaise, dont elle comprit l'origine : Hannibal Lecter. C'était le sujet de conversation qui revenait invariablement. Des experts en criminologie l'invitèrent à faire une série de conférences sur le célèbre Docteur. Elle déclina l'invitation et fit savoir autour d'elle qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler.

Et puis, elle reçut des menaces de mort. Le FBI les prit très au sérieux, et protégea Starling jour et nuit. Elle commença à éprouver l'impression d'étouffer. Son travail ne lui donnait guère de satisfaction : elle tapait des rapports ou passait ses journées pendue au téléphone, à recueillir des informations ou à répondre à des tas de questions sur l'affaire. Le terrain lui manquait. La liberté de mouvement lui était refusée. Sa vie sociale était désespérément bloquée à la case néant. Elle lutta avec son énergie coutumière, mais se rendit vite compte de la futilité de ses efforts et du décalage entre ses désirs et la réalité. Les paroles d'Hannibal Lecter lui revenaient alors en mémoire : _Je vous plains, Clarice, car vous gâchez votre bonheur en poursuivant des chimères._ Avec le recul, elle se mit à observer les éléments du puzzle s'imbriquer. 

L'instruction du dossier de Palmer s'ouvrit pour elle dans une ambiance morose. Les agents chargés de sa sécurité ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Elle avait quitté son domicile, pour être logée en résidence surveillée. Elle fut à nouveau au centre des préoccupations médiatiques. C'est alors que l'incident survint.

Alors qu'elle sortait du palais de justice après une journée d'auditions, il y eut des mouvements de foule. Les gardes du corps tentèrent bien de contenir les journalistes et les curieux, mais ils furent débordés. Starling ne vit pas un homme s'approcher d'elle et brandir un poignard. Elle ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine et voulut se retourner. L'homme la frappa à nouveau. Le temps se suspendit. Elle vit la foule bouger au ralenti et entendit les hurlements étrangement assourdis des gens autour d'elle. Elle s'écroula lentement. Ses dernières pensées cohérentes allèrent vers le Docteur Lecter. Puis, elle perdit conscience.

Elle fut transportée rapidement à l'hôpital. Les blessures étaient profondes et l'hémorragie interne nécessita une intervention chirurgicale en urgence. Inquiets de la gravité de son état, les médecins ne voulurent pas se prononcer. 

*******

Comme tous les matins, le Docteur Alan Forrester trouvait ses journaux devant sa porte d'entrée. Comme tous les matins, il revenait vers la cuisine, déposait les quotidiens sur la table et préparait le petit-déjeuner. Puis il s'installait et commençait à manger en parcourant tranquillement les titres.

Ce matin là, cependant, son sang se glaça dans ses veines en lisant la une du Herald Tribune : _'Clarice Starling entre la vie et la mort'_. Il parcourut rapidement l'article en sentant monter en lui la tension. Les mots le frappèrent _'… plusieurs coups de couteau à la poitrine…', '… La jeune femme transportée d'urgence au Potomac Hospital est dans un état jugé critique…', '… De nombreux témoins ont aperçu un homme…', '… L'assassin a réussi à prendre la fuite…', '… La police étudie les films et les photos prises au moment du drame…'_

_Clarice_. Il contempla le cliché de Starling sans le voir et ferma les yeux pour faire taire l'angoisse et la douleur qui l'avait envahi. Peine perdue. Il parcourut les autres journaux, mais n'eut pas d'autres détails sur l'incident de la veille. Il se leva, passa dans le salon et alluma la télévision sur CNN. Il dut patienter de longues minutes avant la diffusion d'un nouveau flash, où il put voir le reportage et les premières images du drame. 

Il s'empara alors du téléphone et appela le Potomac Hospital. Il demanda à parler au chirurgien qui avait opéré Clarice Starling la veille. Il dut encore attendre quelques minutes avant d'avoir le Professeur Powell.

" Professeur Powell à l'appareil… "

" Professeur, je suis le Docteur Forrester, le médecin personnel de Clarice Starling. J'ai appris la nouvelle par la presse ce matin. Comment va t'elle ? "

" On ne peut pas se prononcer pour l'instant. L'opération s'est relativement bien passée, mais elle est dans le coma. Son état est toujours critique. "

" De quoi souffre t'elle ? "

" Nombreuses lésions internes sérieuses. Le poumon gauche est perforé en plusieurs endroits, ainsi que le foie. L'hémorragie a été stoppée. "

" Pourrai-je la voir ? "

" Désolé, aucune visite pour l'instant. Le FBI a posté des gardes près de sa chambre. "

" Professeur, je suis son médecin et son ami. Il est très important que je vous parle d'elle. "

" Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Elle suit un traitement ? "

" Quand puis-je vous rencontrer ? "

Il y eut un silence.

" Venez à onze heures. Avant, je suis au bloc. "

Hannibal Lecter raccrocha. Il resta un moment parfaitement immobile, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fermés. Le visage pâle et souriant de Clarice apparut devant lui. Il serra les poings et ouvrit les yeux. Dans son regard brillait à présent une détermination impitoyable. Si la jeune femme venait à mourir… Il refusait d'envisager cette hypothèse dans l'immédiat. En attendant, il allait retrouver son assassin et lui ferait lentement regretter son geste. 

… To be continued…


	11. La Chance sourit aux Audacieux

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

*******

" … And in his arms, my lady lay asleep wrapped in a veil… "

Chapter 11 : At the Potomac Hospital

Jack Crawford avait appris la nouvelle par son collègue, Clint Pearsall. Les deux hommes s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital, mais on leur avait refusé toute visite. Starling était plongée dans un profond coma.

Ils se rendirent alors dans une minuscule pièce d'où les hommes de la sécurité surveillaient la chambre à l'aide d'écrans de contrôle. On y avait placé une caméra. L'accès était restreint. Ils contemplèrent en silence la forme inerte de Clarice Starling. Sous respirateur artificiel, la jeune femme était pâle et menue. Cette vision rappela à Jack Crawford la lente agonie de sa femme, Bella, et il détourna douloureusement les yeux. Clint Pearsall lui parlait, mais il n'avait pas suivi la conversation. _Que disait-il ?_ Ah oui, il parlait du comportement admirable de Starling dans toute cette histoire, de son courage et de sa détermination.

Sur l'écran, deux hommes en blouse blanche pénétrèrent dans la chambre, mais Crawford et Pearsall n'y prirent pas garde. Deux gardiens étaient postés à l'entrée et vérifiaient les identités. Seul le personnel médical était admis. Le Professeur Powell observa la feuille de température et de tension, alors que l'autre docteur s'approcha de Starling. Le médecin se pencha sur elle et lui souleva les paupières. Il vérifia avec une lampe sa réaction à la lumière. Puis il saisit la main de la jeune femme et la garda dans la sienne. Il resta immobile un long moment et sembla lui parler à l'oreille. Enfin, il se redressa et quitta la pièce avec son collègue.

Jack Crawford avait observé la scène avec détachement, enregistrant machinalement les gestes des deux hommes. Il entr'aperçut fugitivement le profil du second médecin au moment où ce dernier quittait la pièce. Un signal d'alarme résonna alors dans sa tête. Il interrompit Pearsall en apostrophant les deux hommes qui surveillaient l'écran.

" Les deux médecins dans la chambre de Starling, vous pouvez me les repasser ? "

Un homme rembobina la cassette et lança la lecture. Crawford regardait à présent attentivement l'homme qui s'était approché de Starling. Pearsall s'inquiéta.

" Jack, quelque chose ne va pas ? "

" Ce médecin près du lit, vous savez qui c'est ? "

" Certainement un collègue du professeur Powell… "

" Vous avez son nom ? "

Pearsall se tourna vers les deux hommes qui secouèrent négativement la tête. Le profil de l'homme apparut à nouveau sur l'écran.

" Stop ! Revenez en arrière et faites un arrêt image sur lui quand il est de côté ! "

L'homme s'exécuta et l'image se figea. Certes les traits du visage avaient changé, la coupe de cheveux était différente et l'homme portait un médaillon de barbe poivre et sel, mais Crawford venait de le reconnaître. Il sentit le sang bourdonner dans ses artères et une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

" Lecter ! C'est Hannibal Lecter ! "

Jack Crawford sortit en trombe de la pièce et courut vers la chambre de Starling, suivi de Pearsall qui hurla des instructions dans son talkie pour les hommes de la sécurité. Toutes les issues de l'hôpital furent immédiatement bouclées.

Personne ne quitta les lieux, et pourtant, le Docteur Lecter semblait s'être volatilisé. Seul témoin de sa présence, le professeur Powell fut retrouvé inconscient dans son bureau. Quand il reprit conscience, il refusa de dire un mot concernant son assaillant. Il avait visiblement peur. Après deux heures de recherches infructueuses et de mécontentement, le dispositif fut levé.

Hannibal Lecter avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

*******

La salle de réunion était agitée de conversations houleuses et animées. Jack Crawford frappa soudain du poing sur la table pour demander le silence. Comme escompté, toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

" Ça suffit ! Il ne s'agit pas de refaire l'histoire avec des 'si'. C'est arrivé, et nous nous sommes fait bernés comme des débutants. Maintenant, ça ne doit plus se reproduire... "

" Lecter se moque de nous ! "

" Bien sûr, il adore la provocation, mais nous ne devons pas tomber dans son jeu. "

" Que pouvons-nous faire ? "

" Tout d'abord, l'élément clé dans cette histoire, c'est Starling. Quel que soient les liens qui se sont tissés entre Lecter et elle, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, et surtout pas par la presse. Ce que chacun de vous en pense ne regarde que vous, mais sachez que votre collègue est entre la vie et la mort à l'heure actuelle. Elle a fait ce que l'on attendait d'elle, et l'a même fait de manière remarquable, alors si certains ont des doutes, qu'ils les expriment ou qu'ils se taisent ! "

Crawford avait bien insisté sur le mot 'collègue' et défiait à présent quiconque de porter un jugement sur la jeune femme. Un silence pesant fit suite à cette déclaration.

" Bien, je vois que nous sommes d'accord... Maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous allons pouvoir avancer. Clint ? "

Il se tourna vers Pearsall.

" Lecter s'est fait passer pour un certain Docteur Alan Forrester, un neurologue. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun élément sur lui, ni domicile, ni permis de conduire, ni passeport. Aucune photo récente. Un gars travaille sur un portrait-robot avec le chirurgien que Lecter a assommé. Il vous sera communiqué dès que Powell voudra parler. "

Il se mit à distribuer des instructions écrites aux chefs de département.

" Je veux que vous lanciez des avis de recherche dans tout le pays et je veux des résultats... Où en est-on avec le type qui a poignardé Starling ? "

Un des chefs de département se leva et prit la parole.

" Il a été identifié au fichier. Il s'appelle Vince Anderson. C'est un tueur professionnel. Dernier domicile connu : Miami. Une de nos équipes est sur ses traces. Il se cache ici : un de nos indics dit l'avoir aperçu dans un bar. On ignore qui est le commanditaire mais Anderson a dû être payé grassement pour abattre un agent en plein jour et devant des témoins. "

Il y eut des grognements de mécontentement et tous affichaient des visages en colère. Ils détestaient les tueurs de flics. Une voix s'éleva dans l'assistance.

" Je connais Anderson. Ce type est à moitié cinglé. Il est le seul à accepter ce genre de boulot ! "

Pearsall reprit la parole.

" Les services de Stevenson ont resserré la surveillance autour de Palmer. Il a été isolé. On n'a pas envie de le retrouver pendu dans sa cellule. Où en est-on avec l'avocat ? "

" On sait que Benedetti est en Californie. La perquisition de son domicile à Miami a donné peu de résultats. On est en possession d'une liste de codes. On essaie de savoir ce qu'ils signifient. "

" Lancez vos indics sur toutes les pistes. A l'hôpital, la surveillance est renforcée. Trois équipes au minimum. Un agent est jour et nuit dans la chambre de Starling, au cas où Lecter ou l'autre homme essaieraient de revenir la tuer... Vous avez des questions ? "

Personne ne pipa mot. Le travail était considérable et ils étaient pressés d'obtenir des résultats tant que la piste était encore chaude.

" Très bien, vous pouvez disposer. "

Les chefs de département et les assistants quittèrent la salle de réunion. Pearsall et Crawford restèrent seuls.

" Clint, je suis sûr que Lecter n'est venu que pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. "

" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? "

" S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. "

" Foutu détraqué... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux à la ferme de Muskrat et chez Krendler, mais c'est inquiétant... Vous pensez qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit sur ce qui s'est passé ? "

" C'est possible. "

" Elle cherche à protéger Lecter ? "

" Non, je crois qu'elle veut se protéger à titre personnel : de Lecter, de la presse, de ce que les gens pensent, même de nous. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Starling n'aime pas être sous les feux de la rampe. Cette affaire Drumgo l'a profondément affectée, même si elle n'en a rien montré. Elle a subi une véritable injustice. Lecter a senti qu'elle était vulnérable et il est venu la harceler. C'est son jeu favori. La presse et l'opinion publique se sont acharnées sur elle, en la traitant de 'machine à tuer'. Et plus grave… "

" Oui ? "

" Nous lui avons tourné le dos quand elle avait besoin de nous. "

" Nous ignorions qu'il existait une machination contre elle pour capturer Lecter. "

" Elle est devenue un appât, une proie facile pour lui. Mais il n'a pas fait ce à quoi on doit s'attendre avec lui. "

" Vous voulez parler de l'épisode de la main ? "

" Pourquoi a t'il fait cela ? Qu'a t'il voulu lui montrer ? Mystère. Depuis le début, il a toujours eu un comportement étrange avec elle. Ils ont tissé une relation qui échappe à tous les analystes, basée sur le respect et la confiance. "

" Il est attiré par elle selon vous ? "

" Indéniablement. Starling est brillante, honnête et jolie. Il a trouvé en elle un objet de fascination, et peut-être aussi, un adversaire à sa mesure. Le docteur Lecter n'aime rien moins que s'ennuyer. Starling est apparue comme un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres de sa cellule. "

" Que cherche t'il ? "

" Pour lui, tout est affaire de contrôle. Il est calculateur. Peut-être cherche t'il à la pervertir pour mieux la détruire et en savourer tous les instants ? "

" Vous croyez à cette histoire de 'Belle' et de 'Bête' ? "

" Le docteur Lecter est incapable de compassion ou d'éprouver des remords. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi manipulateur que lui et il peut vous faire croire n'importe quoi. Romancer cette histoire serait une erreur. Et Starling le sait, fort heureusement pour elle. "

" Si elle s'en sort, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne s'occupe plus jamais de Lecter. "

" Nous n'avons pas le choix, Clint. D'abord, parce qu'elle est la seule à connaître aussi bien Hannibal Lecter. Ensuite, c'est Lecter qui contrôle le jeu : il ne nous laisse aucune alternative en ne voulant traiter qu'avec elle. Enfin, un dernier élément déterminant : Starling ne laissera à personne d'autre le soin de l'arrêter, c'est une question d'honneur. Elle le poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière les barreaux ou mort. "

Il y eut un silence. Pearsall reprit la parole.

" Mais si elle meurt ? "

" Je ne voudrais pas être à la place d'Anderson. Si on ne le rattrape pas avant lui, Lecter le mettra certainement à son menu. "

" Foutu détraqué ! "

… To be continued…


	12. Docteur Lecter et Mr Hannibal

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

" La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. " (Proverbe Klingon)

Chapter 12 : No more Mr. Nice Guy Stuff…

Pirater l'ordinateur du FBI était devenu un jeu d'enfant pour le docteur Lecter. Surtout depuis qu'il avait eut accès à l'identité et au mot de passe d'un agent négligent pour pénétrer le système. L'informatique présentait bien des avantages, comme de créer des identités virtuelles. Ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire. À présent, il avait ses entrées officielles et était l'un d'entre eux : Agent Spécial Jason Fake (), rattaché au Bureau de Kansas City, Missouri.

Dans les fichiers internes, il apprit donc l'identité de l'agresseur de Clarice et se procura une photo de lui. Puis il partit en chasse. Bien que ses goûts ne le portaient pas à fréquenter les fripouilles, il savait où s'adresser pour obtenir des renseignements.

Tout comme le FBI, il sut où avait été aperçu Anderson pour la dernière fois. Il prit cependant de l'avance en soudoyant des renseignements à d'autres indics. Avec la complicité involontaire des informateurs, il lança les enquêteurs du FBI sur une fausse piste. Il avait besoin de gagner du temps.

Il trouva Anderson dans un quartier défavorisé. L'homme prenait des précautions pour ne pas être repéré, mais Hannibal Lecter n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Quand il chassait ses victimes, il agissait toujours avec soin et les observait longuement en se fondant dans le décor. Cette phase de préparation lui procurait toujours beaucoup de plaisir. Voir agir ceux que l'on sait prochainement vous appartenir lui avait toujours apporté un sentiment de pouvoir absolu. Il les regardait vaquer à leurs occupations, rire, manger, vivre en ignorant que dans l'ombre, celui qui disposerait de leurs vies, les observait. Il était arrivé au docteur Lecter d'approcher ses futures victimes. Par jeu, il leur avait même parlées. Ce faisant, il pouvait ainsi sentir l'odeur de ces proies. Il appelait ça " renifler le gibier "…

Il observa donc Anderson. Le tueur se cachait au milieu des nécessiteux et des sans-papiers. Dans la journée, il sortait peu, mais sitôt la nuit tombée, il se rendait seul dans un bar miteux où des filles se déshabillaient devant une clientèle masculine abrutie par le travail et l'alcool. Toujours, il téléphonait. Une fois son coup de fil passé, il s'installait à une table au fond, toujours la même, et prenaient deux bières. Puis il se rendait aux toilettes et s'en allait. C'était toujours le même rituel. Seul le chemin pour rejoindre sa planque différait.

Le quatrième soir, Hannibal Lecter attendit donc le départ de Anderson et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il en fit rapidement le tour. C'était un deux-pièces cuisine sordide qui sentait le renfermé et aurait eu besoin d'un rafraîchissement. Les papiers peints étaient déchirés et jaunis. La peinture du plafond était cloquée et il y avait des fuites venant de l'étage du dessus. Les meubles étaient tous dépareillés et dataient pour la plupart des années 70. Le lit était défoncé et la télévision était en noir et blanc.

Bien que bruyant, l'immeuble était stratégiquement bien placé. On voyait les flics arriver de loin. Le docteur Lecter avait repéré la seconde sortie sur une impasse où s'entassaient les poubelles et les clochards. Il disposait d'une heure devant lui. Il ouvrit la valise qu'il avait amenée avec lui et sortit ses accessoires. De son séjour à Florence, il avait conservé des instruments de torture particulièrement efficaces qu'il entretenait jalousement. De redoutables jouets entre les mains averties d'un expert. Ce soir, il mettrait en applications certaines pratiques dont il avait lu des comptes rendus quand il était le conservateur du Palazzo Capponi. Pour ce qu'il allait faire, la baignoire lui convenait parfaitement.

Vince Anderson reprit le chemin de l'appartement miteux qu'il habitait pour sa dernière nuit à Washington. Il partait enfin à Chicago le lendemain sur un avion privé, direction le Canada. Fini le bruit et les odeurs de moisi. A lui la belle vie, loin des flics du FBI. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et pénétra dans le salon déprimant. Il fut immédiatement assailli par une forte odeur d'éther mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir, alors qu'une main s'abattait sur son visage et que son bras droit subissait une clé qui l'empêchait de se retourner vers son assaillant. Il se mit à se débattre et essaya d'attraper son couteau. Mais le tampon de chloroforme appliqué sur son visage lui brouilla les idées et bientôt, Anderson perdit conscience.

Le docteur Lecter posa le corps de l'homme sur le sol. Il le fouilla et lui retira le poignard. Puis il déshabilla entièrement l'homme et le ligota des pieds à la tête. Il le transporta ensuite dans la salle de bain et le déposa dans la baignoire.

Il sortit un scalpel et inclina la tête de l'homme en arrière. Il pratiqua de fines incisions à la base du cou et sectionna les cordes vocales d'Anderson. Pratiquée avec précision, cette opération était peu sanglante mais promettait d'être traumatisante pour la victime qui n'émettrait plus un son.

Le docteur Lecter attendit calmement le réveil de l'homme. Encore groggy, Anderson releva la tête et grimaça. Il aperçut le docteur et ouvrit la bouche. À sa grande surprise, il n'émit aucun son. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut deux filets de sang sur sa poitrine. Son visage exprima de l'incompréhension.

" Vous vous demandez ce qui vous arrive ?… "

L'homme regarda autour de lui et commença à se débattre en tirant sur ses liens. Le docteur le regarda faire en vain.

" C'est inutile, Vince... Cessez de vous agiter ainsi… Vous ne ferez que resserrer les nœuds. "

L'homme ouvrit la bouche sur un hurlement silencieux. La panique commença à l'envahir et il se débattit de plus belle.Le docteur l'observa, fasciné._ La détermination va bientôt faire place à de l'abattement._

" Vous commencez à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?... Vous maudissez votre impuissance... Le désespoir vous envahit... Et la peur s'insinue en vous par tous les pores de votre peau... Vous avez du mal à respirer, comme si vous aviez un nœud dans la gorge… Votre estomac se révulse… Vous transpirez alors qu'un froid intense vous envahit… "

Anderson le regardait, les yeux exorbités, le souffle court, la sueur couvrant son visage.

" Les mécanismes de la peur ne sont-ils pas extraordinaires ?… N'est-ce pas la preuve parfaite que la force des émotions commande le corps ?… Ne me répondez pas, c'était purement rhétorique… "

Anderson eut un sursaut involontaire lorsque le docteur sortit son Harpy et fit miroiter la lame à la lumière.

" ... Mon cher Vince, je vais ajouter la souffrance à la somme de votre inconfort... "

L'homme frissonna et lui jeta un regard terrifié en secouant la tête.

" Pourquoi ? Je vois que nous nous comprenons très bien tous les deux... "

Hannibal Lecter se pencha en avant. Il promena négligemment l'extrémité de son couteau sur la poitrine du tueur. L'homme sembla rétrécir dans la baignoire. Sa respiration devint très difficile.

" La loi du Talion, vous connaissez ?...Œil pour œil, dent pour dent... Oh, il ne s'agit pas de moi. J'agis en représailles de ce que vous avez fait à la femme que j'aime... Elle est entre la vie et la mort... Oui ? Vous voyez de qui je parle... Clarice Starling... "

L'homme se mit soudain à trembler violemment et son regard exprima une terreur sans nom.

" Et vous venez de comprendre qui je suis... "

Le docteur Lecter s'émerveillait chaque fois de ce que la simple évocation de son nom provoquait chez ses victimes. Anderson s'agita et ouvrit la bouche sur des paroles muettes.

" Des insultes... J'espère que vous comprenez, mon cher Vince, pourquoi j'ai sectionné vos cordes vocales... C'est très déroutant de ne plus entendre le son de sa propre voix, n'est-ce pas ? Imaginez tout à l'heure que vous ne vous entendrez pas hurler de douleur... "

Au comble du désespoir, Anderson éclata en sanglots et articula plusieurs fois le mot pitié. Le docteur soupira, soudain ennuyé.

" Allons, je vois qu'il va être temps de passer aux actes... "

Lecter se releva et alla chercher sa valise. Anderson secoua frénétiquement la tête lorsque Hannibal revint et se saisit d'un instrument étrange. Anderson ouvrit la bouche sur une prière muette. Il tremblait et son corps, couvert de sueur, était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Hannibal Lecter commença à entailler la peau de l'homme, et immédiatement, le corps d'Anderson se tendit sous la douleur. Le tueur avec du mal à respirer et de faibles soubresauts agitaient son corps. Lecter continua avec d'autres instruments, augmentant le seuil de la douleur. Le visage crispé et les traits déjà marqués du visage d'Anderson trahissaient ses souffrances. Sa respiration était saccadée et il urina sous lui.

Le docteur Lecter nota les réactions d'Anderson avec détachement. À un moment, l'homme, épuisé, s'évanouit. Le docteur suspendit ses expériences et rangea ses instruments après les avoir minutieusement nettoyés.

Anderson reprit conscience. Les yeux rougis et hagards, le visage pâle et les traits tirés, il baignait dans ses propres excréments et dans son sang. Le docteur Lecter revint vers lui, le Harpy à la main. Anderson l'implora du regard. Ce fut vite fait. Le docteur mit la tête d'Anderson en arrière et lui trancha nettement la gorge. L'homme eut quelques convulsions puis la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Lecter fit ensuite une profonde entaille sur le côté droit de sa victime et préleva son foie qu'il plaça dans une boîte hermétique. Il se releva et se lava les mains, laissant le cadavre encore chaud se vider de son sang.

Il quitta l'appartement, heureux d'en avoir fini. Il n'accordait à la souffrance physique qu'un intérêt secondaire, dont il se lassait vite. Jamais il n'avait été un masochiste. Il devait cependant reconnaître que la chair humaine avait beaucoup plus de goût quand les victimes avaient souffert. Un effet de l'adrénaline. Sur le chemin du retour, il réfléchit à la façon dont il allait accommoder son précieux morceau de choix… Après quelques suggestions mentales, il opta pour une sauce à la vénitienne. Des carottes Vichy et des poireaux à la crème feraient un excellent accompagnement, le tout servi avec un Gevrey-Chambertin 1986.

" On a retrouvé Anderson, " annonça Pearsall en entrant dans le bureau de Stevenson, accompagné de Jack Crawford.

" Ah bon, où donc ? "

" Dans un appartement miteux du quartier ouest de Washington. Il est mort. "

" Merde ! " jura Stevenson en se levant brusquement.

" Il a été torturé. "

" Merde, merde et merde ! "

" Nous avons le rapport d'autopsie, " dit Crawford.

" Faites-moi voir. "

Stevenson le parcourut en détaillant chaque explication.

" L'assassin est droitier. Il a égorgé la victime de la gauche vers la droite, en se tenant du côté droit de la baignoire, au-dessus de lui. La victime porte des traces de coups et de lacérations sur tout le corps, et a été attachée. Ses chevilles et ses poignets sont profondément marqués. Il a été également brûlé, peut-être avec un chalumeau électrique. Les cordes vocales ont été sectionnées avec un scalpel par un expert qui savait comment s'y prendre... Le prélèvement d'organe... a été fait post-mortem... Les autres mutilations ont été faites par des rats, qui pullulent dans l'immeuble… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Lecter l'a retrouvé avant nous. "

" Vous êtes sûrs qu'il s'agit bien de lui ? "

" Des cheveux gris appartenant à un homme de type caucasien ont été trouvés. Le VICAP a confirmé : il s'agit bien de Lecter."

" Quelle merde ! "

" Oui, on a un sérieux problème sur les bras. "

" C'est surtout moche pour vous, Jack. À six mois de la retraite. "

" Le message est explicite : on ne touche pas à Starling. "

" Que voulez-vous dire, Jack ? "

" Depuis le début, on s'est trompé sur les intentions de Lecter vis-à-vis de Starling. Il ne la poursuit pas pour la tuer. Il la protège. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt, mais c'est à l'hôpital que m'est venue cette théorie. Je me souviens que dans l'affaire 'Buffalo Bill', un codétenu de Lecter avait agressé Starling. Lecter l'a tué. Pendant son enquête ensuite, Starling a subi les avances du directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique où était enfermé Lecter. Nous avons cru à l'époque que le Docteur n'avait cherché qu'à se venger de lui, mais il se peut fort bien, qu'en tuant Chilton, il ait fait d'une pierre deux coups, parce qu'il n'a pas apprécié la façon dont la jeune femme a été traitée. "

" De même, il s'est vengé de Krendler parce qu'il est à l'origine des problèmes de Starling. Nous avions cru que Lecter l'avait tué parce qu'il travaillait pour Mason Verger, " continua Pearsall.

" Clarice disait qu'elle ne craignait pas que Lecter la poursuive. Elle disait qu'il aurait trouvé ça impoli. "

" Impoli ? " demanda Stevenson, interloqué.

" Le docteur Lecter peut-être bien des choses, mais il obéit à des règles de conduite strictes. La courtoisie en est une. Beaucoup de personnes l'ont décrit comme un parfait gentleman et n'ont jamais eu à se plaindre de son comportement. C'est ce qui l'a rendu d'ailleurs si difficile à capturer. "

" Mais Lecter a tué, alors que Starling est hors de danger maintenant ! "

" C'est un avertissement pour ceux qui voudraient s'attaquer à elle de nouveau. "

" En attendant, nous sommes dans une impasse. "

" Sur le dossier Palmer ? "

" Les charges sont accablantes. Mais après ce qui est arrivé à Starling, de nombreux témoins se sont rétractés. Ils ont peur de parler. "

" Les arrestations continuent. Mais il faudrait qu'on mette la main sur Benedetti. Il était au courant de tout. "

" Que fait-on au sujet de Lecter ? "

" On le cherche… Il est ici, quelque part. Il ne s'éloignera pas de Starling, j'en suis sûr. "

" Comment va t'elle à présent ? "

" Elle montre des signes de réveil. Les médecins sont optimistes quant à l'amélioration de son état. Mais il faut encore attendre. "

Clarice Starling reprit conscience après une semaine de coma. Affaiblie par ses blessures, elle passait par des phases d'éveils et de sommeils, qui allèrent en s'espaçant au fil des jours.

Quand elle eut reprit suffisamment de forces, Jack Crawford et Ardelia Mapp vinrent la voir. Crawford lui cacha les derniers événements, notamment la visite surprise du Docteur Lecter, et Ardelia ne parla pas de l'affaire. La jeune femme, colocataire et amie de Starling à l'Académie, s'était mariée trois années plus tôt et avait une petite fille. Elle vivait à Boston où son mari était avocat. Toujours au FBI, elle occupait un poste de chef de service qui lui convenait tout à fait.

La presse annonça que Starling était sortie de son coma, mais qu'il lui faudrait de longues semaines de convalescence et de repos. Quant à son avenir, il semblait assurer et on parlait déjà de promotion pour elle.

Huit jours après son réveil, ce fut Thanksgiving. Elle reçut un magnifique bouquet de fleurs, livré par le meilleur magasin de la ville, et un mystérieux paquet, que l'on ouvrit en prenant beaucoup de précautions. La carte attachée ne comportait pas de signature, mais seulement deux mots : '_Prompt rétablissement'_. Personne ne fut dupe sur l'auteur de l'envoi, mais de manière consensuelle, personne n'évoqua le Docteur. Les agents chargés de sa surveillance lui apportèrent enfin le paquet ouvert et elle découvrit avec stupeur et plaisir sa chaîne passée dans la chevalière d'Hannibal Lecter. On voulut lui confisquer ses objets en tant que pièces à conviction, mais elle protesta vivement. Après tout, c'était son collier, ce que confirma Ardelia. Par contre, elle mentit en prétendant que la chevalière avait appartenu à son père. Comment ces objets étaient arrivés entre les mains du Docteur et pourquoi les avait-il rendus ? Ce furent les questions que se posèrent les responsables du Bureau.

Clarice, quant à elle, comprit pleinement la signification symbolique des deux objets qu'elle avait au départ entrelacés par commodité, et fut embarrassée. Maintenant, le Docteur pouvait croire qu'elle s'était attachée à lui. En lui rendant les bijoux, son geste trahissait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle et la forçait à considérer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. _Finement joué, Docteur, mais ne croyez pas que vous l'emporterez aussi facilement_.

Après les derniers examens qui annoncèrent que son état s'était nettement amélioré, elle fut enfin autorisée à sortir. Elle rentra chez elle, mais elle était sous surveillance 24 heures sur 24. Elle se reposa car elle se fatiguait vite. Elle put reconduire et devenir autonome. Mais elle, si énergique, avec du mal à supporter cette inactivité forcée. Pearsall lui conseilla de profiter au maximum de ses congés maladie. Elle accepta la proposition d'Ardelia et elle partit passer les fêtes de Noël à Boston chez son amie. Elle suivit dans la presse les retombées des scandales liés à l'arrestation de Palmer.

Ce fut aussi par la presse qu'elle apprit que le Docteur Lecter lui avait rendu visite pendant son séjour à l'hôpital. Elle fut furieuse et appela immédiatement Pearsall : une indiscrétion avait révélé ce que le FBI avait tenté de dissimuler. Ce fut un nouveau tollé dans la presse et Clarice fut à nouveau involontairement sous les feux de l'opinion publique. L'histoire de la belle et de la bête refit son apparition. Clarice ne le supportait plus : avec l'aide d'Ardelia, elle trouva un chalet dans un endroit perdu au fin fond du Maine. Elle voulait être seule et échapper à toute cette pression. Elle entassa des provisions dans une voiture louée et partit. Ardelia s'inquiéta pour son amie mais elle comprenait que Starling en avait assez et voulait se retrouver seule pour faire le point.

Huit semaines après sa sortie du coma, Starling disparut, mais personne ne sembla s'en soucier.

... To be continued...


	13. La Convalescence de Starling

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

" ... He woke her then, and trembling and obedient, she ate that burning heart out of his hand. Weeping, I saw him depart from me. "

Chapter 13 : Starling's convalescence

Le chalet était plus que confortable et le cadre magnifique. Clarice s'installa et se reposa, loin de tout. Quand le temps le lui permettait, elle se promenait dans la forêt environnante et réfléchissait à sa situation. Sa réintégration était officielle et elle aurait sûrement une promotion, d'après ce que Pearsall lui avait fait comprendre. Jack Crawford souhaitait qu'elle revienne dans son service, certainement à un poste de chef de département.

Lorsqu'elle rentra après sa promenade quotidienne, elle trouva une rose rouge sur la table du salon. Elle resta un instant immobile, tous les sens aux aguets. "IL" était venu. "IL" l'avait retrouvée. Elle sentit la colère l'envahir. Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui ? Tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis huit ans avait été de sa faute. Depuis le moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans cet hôpital de Baltimore, le cauchemar avait commencé pour elle. Plus que jamais maintenant, elle était résolue à l'arrêter. Elle s'assura que son arme était chargée et sortit la paire de menottes qui ne la quittait jamais. Puis elle fouilla la maison. Comme elle le pensait, elle ne le trouva pas, mais elle savait qu'il reviendrait.

Elle alluma un feu et attendit, couchée sur le canapé, un livre à la main.

Ce fut le craquement d'une bûche dans l'âtre qui la réveilla et elle sut instinctivement qu'il était là, dans la pièce. Dehors, il faisait nuit. La lueur des flammes était la seule source de lumière dans le salon. Elle découvrit Hannibal Lecter, assis dans un fauteuil en face d'elle, les yeux brillants, générant leur propre lumière. Il se regardèrent un long moment sans prononcer une parole.

" Depuis combien de temps m'observez-vous ? " demanda t'elle finalement.

" Assez pour être sous le charme et ne pas réveiller la Belle aux Bois Dormant. "

Mauvais conte de fées. Si typique de lui. Elle secoua la tête.

" Vous ne faites jamais rien comme tout le monde ?"

" Non. Je m'y refuse."

Il se leva. Clarice fouilla immédiatement sous le coussin et s'empara de son arme qu'elle pointa vers lui.

" Où allez-vous ? Ne bougez pas !"

Il eut un rire.

" Allons, Clarice, vous ne voudriez pas gâcher cette merveilleuse soirée en tirant sur moi? "

" Vous savez très bien que je pourrais le faire si vous m'y forcez. "

" C'est pourquoi j'ai enlevé le chargeur. "

Sans plus s'occuper d'elle, il alla chercher deux verres dans la cuisine et ramena une bouteille de vin qu'il ouvrit. Elle l'observa et fut étonnée de son changement physique. Il avait maigri et ressemblait au Docteur Lecter qu'elle avait découvert huit ans plus tôt dans sa cellule. La coupe de ses vêtements le mettait en valeur. La chemise en soie indigo qu'il portait accentuait l'intensité de son regard, et curieusement, le rendait chaleureux. Son médaillon de barbe lui donnait un air méphistophélique, une impression renforcée par le reflet des flammes qui dansait sur ses traits. Paradoxalement, il se dégageait une grande douceur de tous ses gestes. Elle devait l'admettre, il était excessivement séduisant. Il lui tendit un verre et il porta un toast.

" À la femme qui m'est la plus chère au monde. Puisse t'elle avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherche et qu'elle soit heureuse. "

Il but lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Clarice resta un moment interdite devant son comportement et la franchise de ses paroles. Elle oublia de boire, envoûtée par son regard. Il eut ce sourire qui adoucissait ses traits et elle sentit une chaleur subite l'envahir. Elle se mit à rougir et s'en voulut de réagir de cette manière, mais jamais encore aucun homme ne l'avait troublée à ce point. Lui seul arrivait à la décontenancer d'un seul geste, d'une seule parole, d'un seul regard. Elle but précipitamment une gorgée de vin et s'étrangla. Lecter se mit à rire.

" Doucement, Clarice... "

_Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet? Pourquoi ce soir ?_ pensa t'elle.

" Parce que la vie est trop courte et qu'il faut saisir toutes les opportunités quand elles se présentent. "

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il venait de répondre à ses questions muettes.

" Je connais la valeur d'une vie, Clarice. Cela vous étonne venant de la part d'un homme qui a tué si souvent ? "

Elle comprit soudain comment il fonctionnait et elle fut illuminée par cette révélation : il était libre, dans tous les sens du terme. Moralement, socialement, physiquement, il était son seul maître, libre de choisir, libre d'agir, de repousser les limites, d'affronter ses peurs, d'apprendre, de détruire, d'aimer... La liberté était ce qui le motivait, le faisait vivre et avancer. Personne n'avait jamais compris cela. Tout le monde avait élaboré des théories compliquées à son sujet alors que c'était si simple. Elle se souvint soudain de ses paroles huit ans plus tôt.

_Quel est le premier principe ? La simplicité... Relisez Marc Aurèle. _Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et éclata de rire.

" Oui, Clarice, vous comprenez... " dit-il en hochant la tête.

Elle le regarda sous un nouveau jour et sut ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lui enviait cette liberté depuis le premier jour. Même quand il était derrière les barreaux, dans cette prison de Baltimore, il était libre. Libre dans sa tête. Libre dans cet immense palais qu'était son esprit. Elle aussi pouvait être libre, il lui offrait depuis leur rencontre la possibilité de l'être.

Elle se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

" J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, Hannibal, et je suis heureuse. "

Une indéniable lueur de plaisir apparut dans les yeux d'Hannibal Lecter. Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

" Montrez-moi. "

Elle prit le verre qu'il tenait dans la main et le posa sur la table. Elle plongea dans ses yeux étranges et il se noya dans les siens, calmes, pleins d'assurance. Il se laissa submerger par une émotion indescriptible, agréablement surpris par cette confiance aveugle dont elle l'honorait. Il lut tout au fond de l'âme de Clarice, et il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait si désespérément depuis toujours : sa rédemption. Tel le chevalier dans sa blanche armure, elle venait vers lui, s'offrant en sacrifice. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleurer ? Depuis ce jour fatidique où Mischa avait disparu. Depuis, il s'était forgé une cuirasse indestructible, cachant la blessure qui ne se refermerait peut-être jamais. Il s'était fait alors cette promesse de toujours garder le contrôle, de ne jamais laisser à quiconque le droit de choisir pour lui. Il avait alors commencé à bâtir ce palais immense aux innombrables pièces, qu'il enrichissait tous les jours de ses expériences et où il aimait à se recueillir en toute sérénité.

Et puis, Clarice Starling était apparue dans sa vie. Il avait décelé en elle des qualités dont la jeune femme ignorait l'existence, et ce faisant, elle avait ouvert en lui de nouvelles portes sur des endroits insoupçonnés d'un édifice qu'il croyait pourtant connaître. Seul, il avait exploré ces pièces vides mais qui se révélaient si pleines de promesses. Si seulement... si seulement elle acceptait de les partager avec lui, d'y apporter sa touche personnelle et de les enrichir. Et aujourd'hui, Clarice, sa Clarice, acceptait de passer le seuil de ces portes avec lui.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hannibal Lecter, des larmes qu'il ne chercha pas à retenir. Emue, Clarice fut touchée par la vulnérabilité silencieuse de cet homme réputé inaccessible et implacable. Intuitivement, elle sut avec une certitude absolue que, derrière la façade froide et lisse, se cachait un homme qui appelait au secours depuis très longtemps, et que cette personne, cette victime, trouvait enfin la possibilité de s'exprimer grâce à elle.

Dans un élan irrésistible, elle le serra dans ses bras. Lentement, elle embrassa chacune de ces larmes et les absorba une par une, savourant leurs goûts salés.

" Oh, Clarice... j'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai vue, étendue sur ce lit... "

" Tout va bien, je suis là... "

" J'ai senti mon cœur exploser... "

" Je sais... Chut... "

Les lèvres de Clarice Starling continuèrent leurs lentes explorations et effleurèrent enfin celles Hannibal.

" Tout commence et tout finit par toi... Hannibal, libère-moi... "

Il l'embrassa passionnément et elle se mit à gémir. Elle retourna son baiser avec la même ferveur. A son tour, il grogna et Clarice se sentit étrangement excitée par cette expression animale de son être.

Son étreinte devint irrésistible et elle émit une plainte de douleur quand il serra brutalement sa cage thoracique. Elle eut un instant de frayeur en voyant la férocité de son expression et la faim dans ses yeux. Il ne s'excusa pas, mais relâcha la pression, et il continua à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine frénésie en voulant toucher sa peau et se noyer dans l'odeur de son corps. Elle tira sur sa chemise et en arracha les boutons. Il eut un rire rauque et se recula pour lui permettre d'accéder. Il captura dans sa mémoire l'expression de détermination et de désir qu'elle affichait sur son visage. Hannibal Lecter enleva sa chemise et elle put enfin poser les mains sur son torse. Fascinée, elle caressa ses épaules puissantes et ses pectoraux, couverts de poils grisonnants. Il la serra à nouveau contre lui, frustré, et l'embrassa brutalement, tout en enlevant le T-shirt qu'elle portait. Elle se colla contre lui, désireuse de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il se mit à lui mordiller l'épaule et elle eut un frisson en pensant aux dégâts que pouvaient faire ses dents sur sa peau. Loin de l'effrayer, cette pensée augmenta son plaisir et elle gémit, réclamant d'autres caresses. Il enleva le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, puis s'empara d'un sein avec une main, et prit l'autre dans sa bouche. Il commença à en exciter les pointes, qui durcirent sous ses caresses. Clarice cria de bonheur, la tête rejetée en arrière et arqua le dos. Il la remercia de cette offrande par un grognement et explora son abdomen et son ventre avec sa langue. Elle ferma les yeux, saisie par la délicieuse sensation de lui appartenir et de n'avoir vécu que pour cet instant là.

Et tout à coup, elle ne sentit plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit penché sur elle, pâle, les mâchoires serrées. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il regardait.

" Hannibal, non... "

Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard des cicatrices fraîches qui barraient son torse. Clarice tenta de prendre le visage d'Hannibal entre ses mains, mais il se rebiffa, et pour la première fois, elle l'entendit jurer dans une langue qui lui était inconnue.

Clarice sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle tenta de cacher les affreuses cicatrices dont elle avait brusquement honte. Mais il lui prit les mains, et lentement, tout en la regardant dans les yeux, il posa des baiser légers sur chacune d'entre elles, y compris celles de son épaule gauche. Elle frissonna et s'émerveilla devant tant de tendresse et de délicatesse.

Il lui lâcha les mains et revint poser des baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Elle l'entendit murmurer en russe :

" ÐÐ¾Ð¹ ÐÑÐ±Ð½Ð´Ñ, Ð¼Ð°Ðº Ð»ÑÐµÐºÑÐ°ÑÐ½Ð¸Ð¹ Ð¼Ð°Ðº ÑÑÐ°Ð±ÑÐ¸Ð¹... "

Le son de sa voix associé aux étranges accents gutturaux slaves la firent chavirer. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement.

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Mon cygne, si beau, si courageux... "

" Hannibal... "

Elle réclama ses lèvres et l'embrassa en frissonnant de plaisir. Ses mains explorèrent son dos puissant et elle se colla contre lui, désespérée de ne pas être plus en contact avec sa peau. Elle sentit contre son ventre l'érection d'Hannibal et caressa son pénis au travers de son pantalon. Il grogna de plaisir, tout en lui mordillant le cou, et ses mains capturèrent les seins de la jeune femme. Les nerfs en feu, Clarice continua cependant à lui administrer ses caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre, le souffle court.

Il l'aida à se lever et il continua lentement à la déshabiller tout en la couvrant de baisers. Clarice le laissa faire, puis elle le déshabilla à son tour, mais avec impatience. Avec un rire, Hannibal lui échappa des mains. Elle eut un geste de frustration qui provoqua un autre rire chez son compagnon. Il admira le corps nu de sa déesse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous son regard perçant et se plut à prendre une pose plus provocante. Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Elle continua à le provoquer, un petit sourire insolent aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche finalement d'elle, la flamme incandescente du désir brûlant dans ses yeux, leur donnant un aspect véritablement satanique. Il se saisit d'elle, en voulant la soumettre à sa volonté. Il l'entraîna alors dans un tourbillon sensuel de caresses affolantes qui la laissèrent soumise et gémissante. Il la porta ensuite sur la table du salon où il la coucha, tout en la mordant et en la dévorant de baisers.

Il arrêta un instant son traitement et l'observa avec fascination. Perdue dans une extase sans nom, Clarice gisait devant lui, offerte, les yeux mi-clos. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose et ses cheveux brillaient d'une couleur fauve. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et contrastaient violemment avec la pâleur de sa carnation. Il fut époustouflé par sa beauté.

" Voir Venise et mourir... "

" Humm ?... "   
" C'est ce que les français disent... Si je devais mourir, c'est ton image en cet instant que j'évoquerais... "   
" Qui parle de mourir ?... "   
" Tu connaîtras la petite mort, mon amour... "

Elle le regarda d'une manière indécise, saisie d'un doute. Il éclata de rire et déposa sur sa gorge et sa poitrine des baisers brûlants. Il prit un mamelon entre ses dents et le mordilla, puis il passa à l'autre. Il continua sa délicieuse torture en mordillant son abdomen et son ventre, alors que ses mains écartaient les cuisses de sa jeune compagne. Il caressa brièvement son sexe, introduisit deux doigts dans son vagin considérablement lubrifié et caressa lentement son clitoris avec son pouce. Les nerfs à vifs, Clarice cria de plaisir et ses hanches se soulevèrent en rythme avec ses mouvements. Elle sentit monter un premier orgasme et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta et elle le regarda, frustrée et haletante. Il retira ses doigts et les lécha lentement, goûtant avec un plaisir immense le miel de ses entrailles. Excitée par ce simple geste, Clarice gémit.

" Hannibal... "

Sans ménagement, il la rapprocha du bord de la table et lui souleva les cuisses. Il se positionna et la pénétra lentement en se retenant contre l'envie folle d'assouvir son désir immédiatement. Elle était si étroite. Clarice cria de plaisir et commença à remuer les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre, mais il l'empêcha de bouger, se contentant d'être en elle, savourant ce sentiment de possession. Il s'allongea sur elle, et tendrement, l'embrassa. Clarice crut devenir folle devant tant de contrôle.

" Hannibal... "   
" Oui, Clarice ? "   
" Prends-moi... "

Il se redressa sur les bras et commença un lent va-et-vient, délicieusement torturant. Clarice gémit, heureuse. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait à ce point rendu folle de désirs. Elle s'accrocha à ses biceps et bougea en cadence, venant à sa rencontre. Il accéléra le rythme alors que les gémissements de Clarice augmentaient en intensité. Il allait et venait en elle, pompant avec un tel contrôle, la comblant complètement, puis se retirant, à tel point qu'elle le retenait, de crainte qu'il ne sorte. Sous l'effort, leurs deux corps se couvrirent rapidement de sueur. Clarice s'abandonna, envahie par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes. Elle sentit monter un formidable orgasme. Il accéléra encore le rythme et elle explosa en criant son nom. Hannibal sentit les muscles vaginaux de sa compagne se contracter sous ses assauts. Il continua à plonger en elle, mais la vision de la femme qu'il aimait en train de jouir, fut suffisante pour qu'il explose à son tour. Tout son corps se contracta soudain violemment alors qu'il éjaculait en elle. Il s'effondra sur elle, haletant, épuisé.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues minutes, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs, savourant la communion de leurs corps et de leurs âmes. Clarice eut un faible gémissement. Hannibal leva le tête et la regarda. Elle avait du mal à respirer sous son poids et tremblait. Il se releva, inquiet.

" Clarice ? "   
" J'ai mal partout... "

Il la souleva dans ses bras, légère comme une plume, puis la porta sur le canapé où il la recouvrit d'une couverture.

Il ranima le feu et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Il passa un peignoir et revint vers elle, pauvre petite chose. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait terriblement maigri. Elle avait une mine à faire peur et l'amour l'avait vidée de ses dernières forces. Il lui donna à boire et lui caressa le front en écartant ses cheveux mouillés par la sueur. Epuisée, elle s'endormit immédiatement dans ses bras.

Il se leva en veillant à ne pas la réveiller et s'installa dans le fauteuil où elle l'avait découvert. Il reprit sa veille et resta à la contempler en train de dormir.

A cet instant précis, il sut avec une certitude absolue qu'il venait de s'enchaîner à elle et que son destin était scellé. Tel Prométhée sur son rocher, il était condamné à être dévoré par son amour pour cette femme. Il sentit sa vie basculer, alors que dans ses veines brûlait le feu de la passion. Depuis le premier jour, depuis le premier regard, il avait su qu'elle le mettrait à genoux pour son plus grand bonheur et son plus grand malheur. En cet instant, il accueillait avec délice sa capture et sa chute.

Mais elle serait aussi l'instrument de sa perte, et il savait avec son acuité extraordinaire que son être se révolterait et refuserait de se soumettre devant elle. Tel un cheval sauvage, il se cabrerait, ruerait et se débattrait jusqu'à l'épuisement pour refuser la selle. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il aimait cette femme de toutes les fureurs de son âme mais malgré tout, il pouvait lui faire du mal, la briser et la détruire pour conserver cette impression de liberté. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait partir pour la sécurité de Clarice.

Il se mit à maudire sa lucidité et sa connaissance des êtres. Tôt ou tard, elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Il incarnait un idéal de liberté aux yeux de Clarice, mais il savait pour en avoir fait l'expérience, que c'était une initiation personnelle que de s'aventurer sur ce chemin. Elle chercherait seule sa propre voie, avide d'explorer et de découvrir, de repousser toujours les limites. Peut-être que jamais elle ne lui rendrait l'amour qu'il lui porterait car elle refuserait d'être l'esclave de ses sentiments.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'un verre. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il vida lentement la bouteille de vin et se laissa doucement griser par l'alcool. Combien de temps ? Le papillon venait de sortir de sa chrysalide et ses ailes devaient maintenant sécher avant de lui permettre de prendre son envol. Il se sentit soudain très vieux et soupira. Il allait l'aider à s'épanouir et la regarderait s'éloigner de lui. Elle resterait elle-même, tout en devenant quelqu'un d'autre. Peu à peu, elle deviendrait de plus en plus inaccessible. Leur temps ensemble était d'ores et déjà compté.

Clarice s'éveilla, percluse de courbatures, mais heureuse et légère. Elle aperçut Hannibal et lui sourit, puis aperçut la bouteille vide et la fatigue de son compagnon.

" Tu n'as pas dormi. "

Ce n'était pas une question.

" Non. "   
" Quelque chose te préoccupe ? "

Elle se leva et s'enroula dans sa couverture, puis vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Hannibal. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire et l'embrassa.

" Bonjour Clarice... "   
" Hannibal, dis-moi... "

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne le lâcherait pas facilement. Il secoua la tête.

" Je suis juste le plus heureux des hommes. Je n'en reviens pas encore. "   
" Tu ne me dis pas tout... "   
" Agent Starling, vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vais vous faire des confidences parce que nous avons fait l'amour ensemble ? "

Elle eut un rire et l'embrassa sur la joue pour se faire pardonner. Il reprit doucement :

" Tu vas bien ? "

Elle hocha la tête, bailla et s'étira langoureusement comme un chat en grimaçant un peu.

" J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi... Et je meurs de faim "   
" Si Mademoiselle daigne se lever, je crois pouvoir aller à la cuisine préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de Mademoiselle... "

Elle éclata de rire devant cette imitation parfaitement réussie d'un maître d'hôtel anglais. Elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa.

" J'ai aussi d'autres appétits... "   
" Ah ? "   
" Plus physiques... "   
" Ah-ah... "

Elle écarta les pans de son peignoir et découvrit son torse qu'elle commença à caresser de manière sensuelle.

" Plus charnels... "

Il se surprit soudain à ne plus avoir de voix devant son audace. Elle se pencha et saisit un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres. Elle l'excita avec sa langue et ses dents. Il fut pris au dépourvu et gémit, traversé littéralement par un courant électrique. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, envahi par le plaisir. Elle le regarda s'abandonner, surprise et fière de la réaction qu'elle suscitait chez lui. Elle continua à le mordiller, tandis que ses mains exploraient son abdomen, son ventre et son bas-ventre. Il se mit à grogner lorsqu'elle s'empara de son pénis en érection. Elle caressa lentement la peau tendre de son membre, puis descendit vers les testicules qu'elle serra doucement. Elle alterna caresses légères et prises fermes sur sa verge, et vit les mains de son amant se crisper sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, aux limites de son contrôle. Déjà, il respirait plus difficilement et se mit à grogner, alors que quelques gouttes de sperme arrosait la main de Clarice. Elle suspendit ses caresses et l'embrassa. Il accueillit avec avidité ses lèvres et ses bras enserrèrent la taille de la jeune femme. La couverture glissa, lui laissant libre accès à sa poitrine. Il prit chacun de ses seins dans ses mains et caressa les mamelons avec ses pouces, tout en continuant à l'embrasser avidement. Clarice gémit à son tour. Il l'attira à lui et elle frotta son sexe contre l'érection d'Hannibal. Il grogna, excité, et voulut la pénétrer. Mais elle se déroba avec un petit rire.

" Clarice... "   
" Je sais... Patience... "

Elle se mit à l'embrasser et à le mordiller sur tout le corps. Hannibal rejeta une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière. Toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient en feu. A chaque contact, ses muscles tressaillaient, et son pénis lui faisait désespérément mal. Sa résistance commençait à être mise à mal.

" Clarice... "

Cette fois, sa voix étranglée alerta Clarice qui se mit en position au-dessus de lui. Elle guida le sexe d'Hannibal à l'entrée de son vagin et elle s'empala brusquement sur lui. Ils crièrent tous les deux et Hannibal dut la retenir de bouger car il était trop proche. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de sa compagne et reprit un peu de son contrôle. Clarice lui caressa doucement la nuque en s'étonnant du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui. C'était exaltant, mais elle avait envie de partager cette sensation avec lui. Elle murmura à son oreille :

" Jamais sans toi... "

Il redressa la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, il lui dit :

" Ne fais pas une promesse que tu ne tiendras pas. "   
" Tu veux parier ? "

Elle commença à bouger au-dessus de lui. Elle dicta la cadence et il s'ajusta à elle, mais rapidement, il dut faire à nouveau appel à tout son contrôle. Le rythme qu'elle imprimait était trop délicieusement lent, et cette douce torture menaçait de le submerger. Il ferma les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Clarice lui saisit impérieusement le visage.

" Regardes-moi ! "

Il plongea dans les yeux de sa compagne et le miracle s'accomplit. Il absorba son énergie et sa force, et il repoussa les frontières du plaisir avec une reconnaissance infinie. Elle absorba sa gratitude et se régala de cet amour inconditionnel qui déferla en elle, remplissant le vide qui l'effrayait tant. La fusion de leurs âmes culmina alors que leurs corps couverts de sueur explosaient simultanément et les laissaient vidés de toutes sensations autres que le plaisir à l'état brut.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils enlacés, incapable du moindre mouvement ? Ils n'en eurent aucune idée. Ils ressemblaient à deux naufragés échoués sur une plage, deux survivants d'une catastrophe, seuls au monde, hors du temps...

Clarice sortit du délicieux engourdissement post-coïtal dans lequel elle baignait. Elle s'aperçut qu'Hannibal s'était endormi sous elle et l'observa. Ses traits volontaires étaient à présent détendus. Elle se leva en veillant à ne pas le réveiller et le couvrit avec la couverture. Elle le laissa se reposer puis alla prendre une douche.

Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, et cela, grâce à lui. Tous ses gestes, tous ses mots éveillaient en elle un sentiment nouveau. Un nouvel horizon s'ouvrait devant elle sur des territoires inconnus. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle était prête à relever le défi et à se dépasser. Elle puiserait dans l'être exceptionnel qu'il était, dans sa force et dans son esprit pour partir à la conquête du monde.

Elle ne sursauta pas quand il la rejoignit sous la douche et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se reposa sur lui, le dos contre sa poitrine, heureuse de leur intimité nouvelle, de cette complicité qui allait les lier. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés ainsi, sans prononcer un mot, scellant le pacte de leur destinée commune.

Les journées passèrent, ponctuées de discussions passionnantes et interminables, de promenades main dans la main et de batailles de boules de neige, d'histoires et de rires, d'enrichissements personnels et de grandes fringales d'amour et de sexe. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, oubliant le monde autour d'eux, construisant leur propre univers.

Il fut une source constante d'émerveillements et de mystères pour elle. Elle fut une source permanente d'étonnements et de surprises pour lui. Il ne chercha pas à la façonner, et comme promis, il l'aida à s'épanouir de manière désintéressée. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle pouvait devenir. Elle choisirait. Clarice puisait son inspiration dans les capacités infinies d'amour de cet homme, un sentiment dont elle était à l'origine et dont personne, sauf elle, n'avait soupçonné l'existence chez lui.

Elle lui parla de son père et comprit d'où venait sa colère. Il lui parla de Mischa et combla le vide causé par l'absence de sa sœur.

Prendre, donner, échanger.   
Clarice, avec toute la vigueur et l'enthousiasme de sa jeunesse.   
Hannibal, avec toute l'expérience et la sagesse accumulée au soir de sa vie.

Mais leur bonheur, aussi intense qu'il fut, n'était pas du genre à durer longtemps.

Hannibal observa ce qu'il craignait le plus : elle se détourna lentement de lui, avide de saisir le monde à bras-le-corps, comme il l'avait fait lui-même à son âge, et de le soumettre à sa volonté.

Clarice le vit sans surprise se débattre dans ses chaînes et contre ses instincts. Même s'il n'en disait rien, il cherchait à redevenir l'homme libre qu'il avait été.

Une tension palpable monta entre eux. Elle culmina après une journée remplie de sous-entendus et de non-dits. Chacun savait pertinemment ce que l'autre pensait, mais la bataille était engagée et aucun ne voulait céder un pouce de terrain.

Clarice sut que sa vie était en danger, après avoir aperçu une lueur sauvage fugitive dans le regard de son amant. Hannibal sut que la fierté de la jeune femme et son courage la conduiraient à l'affronter. La décision lui appartenait. Il en avait toujours ainsi, mais le savoir ne rendait pas les choses moins pénibles pour lui.

Quand il annonça son désir de retourner à Florence, elle ne chercha pas à le retenir.   
Quand elle lui dit qu'elle allait démissionner du FBI, il sut qu'elle était prête à prendre son envol, seule.

Ils se séparèrent sans effusions particulières, chacun emportant des moments précieux dans sa mémoire, chacun masquant la douleur des derniers instants, chacun sachant que la page était tournée.

... To be continued...


	14. Promotion

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

" Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for her and find nourishment in the very sight of her ? "

Chapter 14 : Promotion

Clarice Starling revint à Washington aux premiers frémissements du printemps. Elle fut déclarer apte au service par un médecin qui s'étonna de sa condition physique et par un psychologue qui la trouva reposée et calme, ne présentant aucun traumatisme après l'agression dont elle avait été victime six mois plus tôt. Il fut cependant surpris par les résultats des tests de personnalité qui ne correspondaient pas avec les précédents en sa possession. Il en fit part autour de lui, en ajoutant toutefois, que voir la mort en face, changeait souvent profondément les personnes. En conséquence, personne ne prit garde à ses recommandations.

Elle réintégra provisoirement le service de Pearsall et son ancien bureau. Ses collègues la virent avec étonnement archiver tout ce qui concernait le Docteur Lecter et ne rien conserver. Elle changea d'ailleurs de bureau. A son retour, Pearsall lui avait dit qu'elle réintégrerait le Département des Sciences du Comportement à Quantico, à la demande de Jack Crawford, sans préciser toutefois, à quel poste.

Cela n'avait d'ailleurs de son point de vue, aucune importance. Elle rédigea sa lettre de démission et la posta. Elle reçut la confirmation officielle de sa promotion et sa nouvelle affectation le soir même.

Le lendemain, elle déboula dans le bureau de Jack Crawford, interrompant une réunion entre le chef de division et ses chefs de département. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser.

" Monsieur Crawford, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? "

Elle brandissait la fameuse lettre. Crawford s'excusa auprès de ses assistants et les congédia. Il fit asseoir Clarice. Depuis le retour de la jeune femme, il ne l'avait pas vue et il la trouva changée, sans pouvoir dire exactement en quoi.

" Je vous retourne la question, Clarice… Vous démissionnez ? "

" Je pars. "

" 'Convenances personnelles', n'est-ce-pas ? Starling, je sais par quoi vous êtes passée, et je ne le souhaite à personne… "

" Je ne cherche pas à me justifier, Monsieur Crawford. "

" Vous avez rédigé cette lettre avant de connaître le poste qu'on vous offrait ! Réfléchissez à cette proposition… "

" Je ne peux accepter votre place. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des chefs de département plus expérimentés et qui méritent ce poste plus que moi. "

" Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'expérience ou de mérite. "

" Alors, pourquoi moi ? "

" Vous avez toutes les qualités : détermination, courage de vos opinions, perspicacité. Vous avez fait vos preuves sur le terrain, vous savez comment fonctionnent les criminels. Vous pourrez diriger ce service avec bon sens. "

" Je n'ai pas de patience avec la hiérarchie ! "

" Ça s'apprend, Starling… Vous savez déjà comment ils fonctionnent. Vous vous adapterez. "

" Toute cette paperasserie ! "

" Ça fait partie du jeu, vous apprendrez à déléguer. Vous êtes entourés de personnes intelligentes et compétentes. Utilisez-les. "

" Monsieur Crawford, votre proposition est tentante, mais je voudrais aller vers autre chose. Je n'ai connu que le FBI, et globalement, vous admettrez que ça n'a pas toujours été une partie de plaisir pour moi, ni très gratifiant. "

" Clarice, ne partez pas sur un sentiment d'échec, dont vous n'êtes pas responsable. On a tenté de vous faire entrer dans un moule. Mais ici, dans ce département, votre meilleur atout, c'est d'être vous même. Vous serez épargnée par des décisions politiques. On vous demandera de faire votre boulot, on vous mettra la pression, bien sûr, mais personne ne vous dira ce que vous avez à faire et comment le faire. Vous êtes libre d'agir comme bon vous semble, pourvu que vous ayez des résultats. "

Il y eut un silence.

" Vous ne me dites pas tout. Ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à me choisir, moi plutôt qu'un autre ? "

Il soupira, soudain mal à l'aise.

" Cette idée m'est venue après la visite de Lecter à l'hôpital. J'ai su à ce moment qu'il ne vous lâcherait jamais. Je veux vous donner l'opportunité de le capturer en mettant tous les atouts de votre côté, pour vous libérer de lui. "

" Je me suis libérée de lui. D'une autre manière. "

Il la regarda curieusement.

" Comment ? il faut que vous m'expliquiez ça. "

" Une autre fois. Promis. "

" Vous avez changé, Starling. "

" Plus que vous ne le croyez. Voir la mort en face vous fait revisiter vos priorités… "

" Je suppose… Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas vous en parler avant d'en savoir plus, ni surtout me servir de ça pour vous faire changer d'avis, mais je voudrais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil sur quelques photos. "

Il lui tendit un dossier et elle étala les clichés devant elle. C'était une jeune femme nue. Elle était allongée sur une croix en bois couchée sur le sol. Physiquement, Clarice fut immédiatement frappée par la ressemblance que la victime présentait avec elle. Elle observa son visage : la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir souffert. Elle détailla un des clichés et aperçut un petit tatouage en forme de papillon sur la poitrine, à la place du cœur. Avant même que Crawford commence à parler, elle sut avec certitude qui avait fait ça.

" Un homme l'a découverte hier après-midi dans un garage de Baltimore qui a appartenu au Docteur Lecter. Elle s'appelait Cathy Dorsell. Elle était serveuse dans un club privé de Philadelphie. Le rapport d'autopsie mentionne que la mort remonte à deux jours. Techniquement, elle a été clouée aux poignets et aux pieds, exactement comme le Christ, sauf que la croix est restée au sol. Mais elle était déjà morte avant... "

Clarice Starling continua à regarder les clichés. Il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure apparente.

" … D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui est le plus étonnant. Le médecin légiste a découvert que le cœur avait littéralement explosé. Le sang s'est concentré dans l'organe jusqu'à ce que ce dernier éclate. "

" Elle a fait un infarctus ? "

" Non, ce n'est pas un incident cardiaque. C'est un meurtre habile. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Le légiste dit qu'il a suffit de plier l'artère aorte afin d'empêcher le sang de s'éjecter du cœur, exactement comme on le ferait avec un tuyau d'arrosage. Le sang ne peut plus quitter l'organe. Le cœur gonfle et ne supporte pas la pression… "

Clarice regarda Crawford de manière incrédule.

" Comment peut-on plier l'aorte ? "

" Le tueur a plongé sa main dans les viscères de la victime puis a remonté jusqu'à l'aorte. "

" Quoi ? Mais il n'y a pas de blessure externe ! "

" Il y en a une… Ici. "

Crawford lui montra une autre photo où une fine incision avait été agrandie. Il reprit la lecture du rapport.

" La plaie ne dépasse pas dix centimètres de large et est invisible lors de l'examen externe. Si l'on tient compte de l'élasticité de la peau, c'est amplement suffisant pour passer un bras. "

" C'est fou… Et elle était vivante quand ça s'est produit ? "

" Oui. Et consciente aussi. L'explosion du cœur le prouve. Sous l'emprise de la peur, l'organe a dû s'affoler et précipiter son mécanisme de pompage. La saturation de sang a dû être brève et très violente. "

_Clarice, j'ai senti mon cœur exploser… Oh, Hannibal, non.._. Clarice comprit le message et hocha la tête. Jack Crawford enleva ses lunettes d'un geste las.

" Clarice, Lecter ne fait plus seulement une fixation sur vous. Il est passé à l'acte... "

" Qui vous dit qu'il s'agit de lui ? "

" Ceci. C'est la photocopie de ce que j'ai reçu ce matin au courrier. L'originale est partie au labo, mais je doute qu'on y trouve quoi que ce soit. "

Il lui tendit une lettre. Clarice reconnut l'écriture racée d'Hannibal Lecter. Elle la parcourut en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

_Cher Jack,_

_Je vous adresse mes vœux les plus sincères pour votre départ en retraite. Vous fûtes un adversaire coriace et " stoïque ". Il est d'ailleurs regrettable que nous n'ayons jamais fait plus ample connaissance, mais vous avez toujours préféré utiliser des intermédiaires plutôt que de venir m'affronter en personne._

_Votre successeur sera t'il à la hauteur ? Si j'en juge par les événements de ces quelques mois et par le niveau médiocre de vos effectifs, vous avez logiquement nommé l'Agent Starling à votre place. _

_Je ne vous dirai jamais assez combien je vous suis reconnaissant de me l'avoir envoyée. Vous avez dû noter à quel point elle me fascine. Qu'avez-vous pensé lorsque vous m'avez vu pencher sur elle à l'hôpital ? Avez-vous cru que j'allais la tuer et perdre ainsi la seule personne digne d'intérêts dans cette partie ? Non, Jack… elle et moi n'en avons pas encore fini. _

_Le dernier acte va bientôt se jouer. Va t'elle m'arrêter ? Vais-je la tuer ? C'est cette incertitude qui est excitante. En attendant, vous avez dû avoir un aperçu du traitement que je lui réserve… entre autres choses. Que comptez-vous faire, Jack ? La protéger ? Vous avez déjà failli dans cette mission… La sacrifier sur l'autel du sacro-saint Bureau ? Tentant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais peut-être devrions-nous demander à l'intéressée ce qu'elle en pense ? Agent Starling, vous aspirez à la liberté. Il vous faudra payer le prix pour l'obtenir. Venez d'abord plonger dans l'abîme avec moi. Peut-être en ressortirez-vous victorieuse ? Peut-être savourerez-vous enfin cette liberté si chèrement acquise ? Tant que vous n'aurez pas affronté le dragon, vous resterez dans l'ignorance et n'achèverez pas votre quête... Ou avez-vous peur pour la première fois de votre vie ? Venez me le dire, Clarice Starling. _

_La partie est engagée, Jack. J'attends votre mouvement. _

_Le monde sera notre terrain de jeu. _

_Et les règles seront les miennes._

_Bien à vous,_

_Hannibal Lecter, MD._

Clarice sentit la colère l'envahir et menacer de l'engloutir. Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. _Fils de pute égoïste ! Tu es prêt à tout pour me revoir… C'est la seule manière que tu as trouvée pour que je revienne vers toi ! Tu me fais comprendre que je ne suis pas encore libre… Tant que tu vivras, tu ne me lâcheras pas, hein ?… Que cherches-tu, bon dieu ?… Oui, j'ai peur, mais pas pour moi… Es-tu à ce point désespér ? Oh, Hannibal, tu sais très bien où tout cela va nous mener !… _

Elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce, sous le regard impassible de Crawford qui attendit qu'elle se calme.

" Jack, comment peut-il être au courant ? Ma nomination à votre place précisément ! Cette lettre vous est adressée, mais il savait que vous me la montreriez ! "

" Je l'ignore... Clairement, il vous lance un défi, Starling, et il veut que vous le releviez. Quant à vous tuer, je crois que c'est suffisamment clair... "

" Il essaiera. "

" Je peux vous protéger… "

" Inutile. Même si je me cache, il finira toujours par me retrouver. "

" Que comptez-vous faire ? "

" L'affronter. Il ne me laisse pas le choix. "

" Vous voulez entrer dans son jeu ? Clarice, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut… "

" Vous avez une meilleure solution, peut-être ? Le Docteur Lecteur est un joueur d'échecs. Il est patient et a affiné sa stratégie. Il vient de lancer l'offensive et il attend que je réagisse… Mais cette fois, il ne gagnera pas. "

" Clarice, vous n'aurez aucun contrôle dans cette affaire. Il vous mènera où il voudra et il fera de vous sa prochaine victime… "

" J'irai jusqu'au bout, Jack, et je le forcerai à faire une erreur. "

Il y eut un silence entre eux.

" Est-ce que cela signifie que vous acceptez le poste ? "

" Contrainte et forcée, oui. "

" Je suis désolée, Clarice. "

Clarice Starling sentit une froide détermination prendre le pas sur sa colère.

" Pas autant que moi, Jack. Pas autant que moi… "

… To be continued…


	15. Attrapes moi si tu peux

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

" … Would she see through the bars of his plight and ache for him ?… "

Chapter 15 : Take a Ride on my Trail

L'entrée officielle en fonction de Clarice ne se fit pas en grande pompe. Jack Crawford assura la passation des dossiers et resta auprès d'elle pour qu'elle se familiarise avec les affaires en cours. Le meurtre commis par Hannibal n'en était qu'un parmi d'autres. Son travail consistait principalement à coordonner les équipes sur le terrain et a leur apporté le soutien nécessaire. Elle avait déjà travaillé dans ce service et elle reprit rapidement ses marques. Elle imprima tout de suite un autre style que celui de Crawford.

Les équipes qu'elle dirigeait n'apprécièrent guère l'arrivée de cette jeune femme aux dents longues mais elle fit preuve à la fois de souplesse et de fermeté avec eux et les gagna rapidement à sa cause. D'abord méfiants, les chefs de département apprécièrent ses compétences et son autorité, et ils prirent conscience du choix judicieux de Jack Crawford.

Si elle leur parut froide aux premiers abords, ils comprirent qu'elle savait écouter leurs doléances et les rassurer. Elle avait appris cela de Jack Crawford et de sa propre expérience. Couvrez les gens, laissez-leur un peu d'initiative et ils vous font confiance.

Elle s'occupa personnellement de rechercher Hannibal Lecter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Pas à Florence en tout cas. Il n'avait pas cherché à la contacter. La balle était dans le camp de Clarice.

Elle ne disposait que de la lettre envoyée à Crawford. Qui pouvait avoir informé Lecter de sa promotion ? Sa nomination avait été une complète surprise pour elle. Est-ce que le fait de lui avoir annoncé qu'elle quittait le FBI avait poussé le Docteur à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas si libre que cela, et qu'il était toujours dans l'ombre à la guetter ?

Clarice Starling s'épuisait en conjectures. Personne d'extérieur hormis Crawford, elle et les directeurs ne pouvaient avoir été mis au courant. Personne d'extérieur, oui, alors quelqu'un de l'intérieur. Hannibal consultait quelquefois le site Internet du FBI. Y avait-il ses entrées, au même titre que les agents ?

Tout comme elle l'avait fait pour retrouver Pazzi, elle dressa la liste des fichiers consultés et le nom des utilisateurs. C'était un travail titanesque mais elle sentait qu'elle tenait une piste. Elle fit des recoupements par dates et par données, et peu à peu, elle dégagea une liste d'une trentaine de noms, dont plus de la moitié était des pseudos. C'était encore beaucoup trop. Elle se rendit au CART, la section informatique du Bureau, dont le responsable n'était autre qu'un de ses anciens camarades de promotion.

" H ! Clarice Starling ! Quelle bonne surprise ! "

" Mickey ? C'est toi ? "

" En chair et en os ! "

" Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici… "

" Ça fait six ans… J'ai appris pour toi, mes félicitations ! "

" Merci… "

" Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être de retour ? "

" Ça fait bizarre, après toutes ces années… "

" En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir après tout ce que tu as endur ! Il y a enfin une justice en ce monde !… Alors, comment ça se passe là-haut ? "

" Je m'habitue… Je gère six affaires en même temps et les directeurs qui, à eux seuls, monopolisent les trois-quarts de mon temps de travail… "

" Bienvenue au club, Starling ! Inclinez-vous devant sa Majesté, la Bureaucratie… "

Ils se mirent à rire.

" Tu n'as pas changé, Mickey… "

" Et toi, tu es toujours aussi mignonne… Tu es mariée ? Un petit ami ? "

" Non aux deux questions. Et toi ? "

" J'ai une femme merveilleuse, Caroline, et nous avons des jumeaux de six ans, Tommy et Jude. "

" C'est eux ? "

Elle indiqua une photo. Il la prit en souriant et hocha la tête.

" Ils sont le soleil de ma vie… "

_Tu es la lueur qui illumine mes ténèbres, mon ange de lumière… _Clarice entendit la voix chaude d'Hannibal résonner à ses oreilles, et comme la première fois qu'il avait murmuré ces mots, elle frissonna. Mickey aperçut la pâleur soudaine de la jeune femme et vit qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il attendit que le moment passe.

" Hum… Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour parler du bon vieux temps. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? "

" Mickey, est-ce que des individus ont cherché récemment à forcer le système informatique ? "

" Si quelqu'un avait cherché à nous pirater, je le saurai. Les sécurités se seraient enclenchées et nous aurions tracé l'intrus. "

" Ecoute, je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'externe a pénétré notre système pour obtenir des informations relatives à certaines affaires. J'ai une liste de pseudos. Je voudrais savoir qui se cachent derrière ces noms. "

" Fais voir ta liste, Starling, je m'en occupe… "

" Tu peux me faire ça pour quand ? "

" Laisse-moi jusqu'à six heures, Ok ? "

" Mickey, je t'adore ! "

" C'est ce que tout le monde me dit… "

" A plus. "

A six heures, Mickey lui apporta la liste. Elle commença à vérifier les dossiers correspondants lorsqu'il s'agissait d'agents, à téléphoner lorsque ces personnes appartenaient à une autre branche gouvernementale ou à interroger le fichier d'identités pour les personnes non répertoriées. Il était neuf heures et elle n'avait pas examiné la moitié de la liste lorsqu'un nom la frappa.

Jason Fake.

C'était un agent de Kansas City. Elle regarda les dossiers que ce dernier avait consultés dans les six derniers mois. Informations internes et notes de service, les dossiers Palmer et Anderson, diverses bibliothèques et ressources internes, la liste des dix criminels les plus recherchés, les comptes rendus de son raid à la ferme de Muskrat et les rapports de la maison du lac, et ça ne s'arrêtait pas là… Le volume consulté était impressionnant, mais ce n'était pas cela qui frappa Clarice : elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'aucune des consultations ne concernait la juridiction de Kansas City.

Elle réfléchit. Pourquoi un agent de Kansas City s'intéresserait-il à des affaires qui ne dépendaient pas de son bureau ? Elle appela son dossier personnel à l'écran et attendit en buvant son énième café de la journée.

La fiche d'un homme d'environ trente ans apparut à l'écran. Un visage plutôt agréable, si ce n'était la bouche au pli légèrement cruel et les yeux froids. Clarice eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Elle parcourut les renseignements_… Jason Thomas Fake… né le 28 octobre 1968… à Hannibal, Missou_… _Hannibal_ _! _Elle écarquilla les yeux… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence… Elle s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau de Kansas City. Le standard de nuit la fit patienter, avant de lui passer un agent en service.

" Agent Masterson à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

" Bonsoir Agent Masterson, je suis le chef de division Starling du Département des Sciences du Comportement à Quantico. Je cherche à joindre l'agent Fake. "

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil.

" Agent Masterson ? "

" L'agent Fake ? Nous n'avons personne de ce nom ici… "

" Jason Fake… un homme aux cheveux bruns, yeux verts, la trentaine… "

" Ça ne me dit rien. Je vais consulter la liste du personnel… "

Elle attendit de longues minutes.

" Madame, nous n'avons pas d'Agent Fake ici. Vous êtes sûre qu'il travaille chez nous ? "

" Non. Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Merci, Agent Masterson. "

" A votre service. "

Clarice raccrocha. Elle tenait une piste. Elle imprima la photo et l'afficha sur le tableau au mur. Elle consulta sa montre : il était temps de rentrer. Elle rassembla ses affaires, ferma son bureau et prit la direction du parking. La Mustang démarra et sortit de Quantico.

Elle ne vit pas l'homme dans la Jaguar noire qui la guettait et la suivit.

" Bonjour, Clarice… Bien dormi ? "

" Pas vraiment… "

" Encore des cauchemars ? "

Clarice Starling hocha la tête et entra dans son bureau, suivie de sa secrétaire_. Curieux comme les cauchemars avaient tendance à refaire leur apparition depuis peu._

" Clarence Willis du _Tattler_ a téléphoné. Il veut faire un papier sur vous. Le sous-directeur Noonan voudrait savoir où vous en êtes dans l'affaire Orovitz. Idem pour le Gouverneur Dixon. Vous avez rendez-vous avec votre collègue, Jimmy Partrese, à onze heures au Complexe, et Mickey Dalton du CART voudrait savoir si vous êtes libre à déjeuner ce midi… "

Clarice prit son courrier et sentit soudain un poids énorme sur elle. Elle n'avait pas demandé cela.

" … J'ai réservé votre vol pour Seattle et votre hôtel... Voici le programme définitif des conférences et les intervenants… Ils insistent encore pour que vous preniez la parole pour parler de Lecter… "

Clarice soupira, prit le programme et le déposa dans un coin.

" Jackie, dites à Willis que je suis débordée. Pas d'interview... J'appelle le sous-directeur Noonan et le Gouverneur tout de suite... Dites à Mickey que j'accepte. Rendez-vous à 13 heures… Appelez les organisateurs de ces maudites conférences et dites-leur que je n'interviendrai pas dans les débats… "

" Très bien, et je vous apporte un café tout de suite… "

" Plus une aspirine, s'il-vous-plaît… "

Jackie revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'arrêta sur la photo accrochée au tableau.

" Il n'est pas mal, hein ?... "

" Quoi ? "

Clarice suivit le regard de sa secrétaire.

" Vous savez qui c'est ? "

" Bien sûr, c'est cet acteur qui joue un golden boy serial Killer dans ce film… " American Psycho ", je crois... Il est terrifiant, non ? "

" Je… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu ce film. "

" Oh, vous devriez le voir… "

" Jackie, vous pouvez me laisser ? "

" Bien sûr. "

La secrétaire partie, Clarice décrocha la photo et la déchira. _Tu t'amuses bien, hein Hannibal ? Attends que je te retrouve… _Elle consulta le dossier de Jason Fake et l'imprima. Elle l'étudia et découvrit une URL et une adresse e-mail qu'elle nota sur un bout de papier. L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Jimmy Partrese approchait. Elle sortit et se rendit au complexe de Hogan pour assister à un entraînement des jeunes recrues.

Elle déjeuna ensuite avec Mickey et lui parla de sa découverte. Ils retournèrent au CART et Mickey s'installa devant son ordinateur.

" Donnes-moi l'adresse e-mail. "

Mickey lui avait proposé de traquer son correspondant. Elle le laissa effectuer des manipulations dont lui seul avait le secret. Avec plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il se renversa dans son fauteuil et réfléchit.

" Très malin… aucun message entrant, aucun message sortant. Donc aucune traçabilité. "

" Comment va t'on le retrouver ? "

" En se connectant sur l'URL… "

" Ça risque de l'alerter, non ? "

" Oui, mais il ne s'en rendra peut-être pas compte immédiatement. Je vais mettre en route ACES. "

" C'est quoi ? "

" Notre système de recherche automatisé par satellite. "

Mickey lança le programme et attendit que les procédures se mettent en place sur un autre écran. Une carte du monde avec les principaux réseaux apparut.

" Il peut être n'importe où. Avec ACES, on va le traquer… "

Mickey tapa l'URL et lança la recherche.

" C'est parti ! "

Clarice suivit avec fascination sur l'écran ACES le tracé de la connexion. Partie de Washington, elle traversa les Etats-Unis et convergea vers Los Angeles, puis vers Vancouver. Elle traversa l'océan Pacifique. Ce fut Tokyo… Hongkong… Sydney, où elle s'arrêta… Mickey commença à s'impatienter… La connexion repartit vers l'Amérique du Sud... Rio… Buenos Aires… Puis, les Antilles… Nassau… Miami… La connexion reprit la direction de Washington… Mickey sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce fut immédiatement confirmé par une sonnerie et un message d'alerte.

" Un feed-back ! "

La carte du monde disparut sur l'écran ACES. Sur l'écran de Mickey apparut en revanche un labyrinthe, dans lequel un Glouton dévorait des pastilles et courait après un petit personnage… qu'il finit par avaler. La mention GAME OVER apparut et une musique triomphale retentit… Puis l'écran devint noir. Mickey jura et voulut appeler le dossier de Jason Fake, mais tout avait disparu, effacé par la manœuvre Packman.

" Merde, il nous a eus ! "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? "

" URL piégée. Du bon travail. Il est averti que sa couverture a été découverte. Ça a entraîné la destruction de son dossier virtuel… Impossible de remonter à la source. Je suis désolé, Clarice, je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu… "

La jeune femme soupira.

" Ok… Je vais rajouter la mention 'hacker glouton' à son dossier... "

A voir la tête de Mickey, elle comprit que le responsable du CART aurait du mal à digérer la plaisanterie du Docteur Lecter.

Clarice s'arrêta devant une boutique d'alimentation et fit quelques courses pour remplir son réfrigérateur vide depuis son séminaire à Seattle. Elle était revenue épuisée de ces journées de conférences. Elle avait peu dormi et était sur les nerfs.

Elle sortit du magasin et rangea ses courses. Au moment où elle allait reprendre le volant, son téléphone mobile sonna. Elle décrocha avec lassitude.

" Starling… "

" Bonsoir Clarice. "

" … Hannibal… "

" Comment s'est passé ton week-end à Seattle ? Bien, j'espère ? "

" Comment sais-tu ?… Peu importe. Où es tu ? Il faut que je te parle… "

" Tss-tss, chef de division Starling… L'heure n'est pas encore venue… "

" Quand ? "

" Toujours aussi impatiente, hein ?… Ou dois-je en déduire que je te manque ? "

Un silence. Il reprit.

" Non, bien sûr… Toi, en revanche, tu me manques… "

Clarice ferma les yeux et ignora sa tentative pour l'amener sur un terrain personnel.

" Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? "

" Pour te féliciter d'avoir mis à jour Jason Fake… "

" C'est plutôt toi que je devrai féliciter. Tu m'as bien bais "

Clarice sentit la grimace qu'il fit à l'autre bout du fil.

" Ton langage, Clarice… "

" Rien à foutre de mon langage ! Pourquoi m'as tu forcé à reprendre du service ? "

Un silence.

" Les agneaux hurlent, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, ils hurlent ! "

" Que ressens-tu ? "

" De la colère ! Contre moi-même, contre toi … Pourquoi ? Hannibal, pourquoi ? "

" Tu n'as pas rempli ta part du march "

" Quel march ? De quoi parles-tu ? "

" Du marché que nous avons passé, toi et moi… Je t'ai donné ce que tu désirais le plus au monde, mais j'attends toujours un geste de ta part, et aussi ta réponse. "

" A quelle question ? "

" As-tu peur ? "

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre.

" Oui… Mais pas pour moi… Pour toi… "

" Si tu as peur pour moi, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… "

" Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? "

" C'est à toi de le découvrir… A propos… "

" Oui ? "

" J'adore ton tailleur… "

Elle se tourna dans tous les sens et observa les proches alentours. Quelque part, en ce moment même, elle était dans son champs de vision.

" Hannibal ? Où es-tu ?… Hannibal ? "

Il avait raccroché. Elle lança rageusement son téléphone sur le siège passager et détailla le quartier. Une rangée de magasins, des passants qui marchaient tranquillement sous les arbres, d'autres qui bavardaient, des gamins qui rentraient de l'école en roller et à vélo, des voitures qui tournaient au carrefour, d'autres qui attendaient que le feu passe au vert… Et tout à coup, elle vit une Jaguar noire qui sortait lentement de la rangée de voitures parquées le long de l'avenue en déboîtant majestueusement.

Elle observa le conducteur. Malgré les lunettes de soleil, elle reconnut Hannibal Lecter. Il passa devant elle et la regarda en affichant un sourire provocateur. Clarice sentit monter en elle une colère noire. Elle grimpa dans la Mustang, démarra en trombe et tourna, sans se soucier des véhicules qui venaient dans l'autre sens. Un concert de freins et de Klaxons retentit derrière elle.

Hannibal Lecter avait suivi la scène depuis son rétroviseur intérieur. Il eut un sourire qui découvrit ses dents de prédateur. Il attendit qu'elle remonte l'avenue et se rapproche de lui, avant d'appuyer délibérément sur l'accélérateur. Il entendit avec satisfaction le moteur V8 rugir et passa les rapports de vitesse. Il déboîta et doubla les voitures devant lui en les laissant littéralement sur place.

Clarice l'avait rejoint et pensait le suivre, lorsqu'elle vit brutalement le coupé Jaguar accélérer et doubler. Elle appuya à son tour sur l'accélérateur et le moteur 5 litres de sa Mustang Stroker vrombit. Elle doubla les véhicules devant elle et s'accrocha aux basques de Lecter.

La circulation n'était pas très dense. Le Docteur Lecter zigzagua entre les véhicules devant lui, anticipant les trajectoires des autres conducteurs. L'aiguille du compteur afficha 110 miles. Il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur. Clarice le suivait.

Clarice le vit griller un feu sans ralentir. Elle formula brièvement une prière et s'engagea. Elle entendit le crissement des pneus et les Klaxons des autres véhicules. Elle se rendit compte que ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant.

Au carrefour suivant, Hannibal tourna à droite sans décélérer. La Jaguar partit en dérapage. Le Docteur contre-braqua et remit les roues en ligne sans problème, puis appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le V8 donna de la voix et répondit immédiatement. Le bolide sembla bondir en avant…120 miles… 150 miles.

Clarice le vit tourner et dut freiner brutalement pour éviter le véhicule placé à sa droite. Elle prit l'avenue à vitesse plus modérée que le Docteur, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Sa Mustang était plus lourde que la Jaguar. Si elle partait en dérapage, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à la contrôler. La Jaguar était loin devant elle, mais elle fit parler la poudre, et fonça derrière lui. Elle passa plusieurs carrefours en évitant les véhicules qui venaient perpendiculairement à elle. Les Klaxons hurlaient à ses oreilles, les voitures pilaient, certaines s'encastraient dans d'autres, mais elle s'en moquait bien. Son cœur devait battre à 140 pulsations minutes.

_Où sont les policiers quand vous avez besoin d'eux ? _La Jaguar noire se faufilait dans la circulation plus dense avec une agilité remarquable. Clarice s'accrocha, en sentant la sueur couler sur son visage.

Devant elle, Hannibal Lecter jubilait au volant de la XKR. Il monta le son du lecteur CD et la 'Chevauchée des Walkyries' de Wagner retentit à pleine puissance dans l'habitacle. Il regarda en arrière : Clarice s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue. Il fit quelques embardées parfaitement maîtrisées, évita des véhicules devant lui et s'engagea sur la voie de gauche en riant comme un possédé.

Clarice Starling le vit avec horreur prendre la file des véhicules venant en sens inverse, et pour la première fois, elle remit en cause la santé mentale du docteur. Un mur de voitures approchait dans un concert de Klaxons. Il tourna à gauche in extremis dans un crissement de pneus. Clarice sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer. Elle dut freiner et stopper pour attendre que les voitures dégagent le passage. Autour d'elle, les gens sidérés s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder le conducteur fou dans sa voiture de sport noire qui s'éloignait. Les automobilistes autour d'elle s'apostrophaient. Elle sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac, à la pensée qu'il ait pu… Elle chassa cette pensée et repartit en trombe derrière Lecter.

Il jouait avec elle. Elle aperçut sa voiture. Il avait ralenti pour la laisser le rejoindre et maintenant, ils roulaient tous les deux sur une avenue où la circulation était fluide. La Jaguar tourna à droite et à gauche à plusieurs reprises, et Clarice perdit ses repères. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de monter à son niveau et de le dépasser, mais elle comprit vite la futilité de ses efforts.

_Mon dieu, y a t'il une seule chose sur cette Terre qu'Hannibal Lecter ne sache pas bien faire ?_

Ils quittèrent la ville et elle vit les maisons s'espacer de plus en plus. Il ralentit soudain et s'engagea sur un chemin de terre. Elle le suivit. Formule rallye maintenant, et sur ce terrain, sa Mustang était certainement mieux adaptée. Elle combla la distance qui les séparait, mais elle ne put le doubler, vu l'étroitesse de la voie.

Il ralentit et Clarice aperçut une maison devant laquelle il stoppa. Il sortit de la Jaguar et courut jusqu'au pavillon, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à son tour. Elle s'empara de son 0.38 et le suivit.

Clarice Starling ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec Hannibal Lecter.

Ils s'observèrent intensément en se jaugeant comme deux adversaires avant le combat. Il avait rasé sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière. Il ressemblait à présent trait pour trait au Lecter qu'elle avait connu à Baltimore huit années plus tôt, à Hannibal, le tueur impitoyable. Clarice frissonna sous son regard glacial et oublia de pointer son arme vers lui. La tension entre eux monta d'un cran quand il fit un pas vers elle.

Clarice était là devant lui, le défiant bravement du regard. Sa Clarice, qui tremblait pour lui, au lieu de craindre pour sa propre vie. En cet instant, Hannibal Lecter se mit à la haïr profondément. Rapide comme l'éclair, il lui saisit les poignets et elle lâcha le revolver, surprise. Il la plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur, en lui maintenant les bras en l'air. Elle commença à se débattre, non disposée à capituler, mais il la tenait fermement contre son corps.

Le doute s'insinua en elle et elle plongea dans les yeux étranges du Docteur pour deviner ses intentions… Elle se perdit dans ce regard bleu et dans ce qu'il évoquait… La glace et le feu… Le paradis et l'enfer... Il affermit sa prise sur elle et afficha un terrifiant sourire triomphateur. Loin d'effrayer Clarice, cette vision ouvrit la porte à ses pulsions les plus sombres.

Il effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme de manière sensuelle et elle réagit à contrecœur à ses caresses, luttant contre le feu qui menaçait de la consumer. Elle laissa finalement échapper un gémissement de reddition alors qu'il l'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément

La main droite d'Hannibal descendit le long du corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa cuisse gauche. Il plaqua son corps encore plus étroitement contre le sien, l'enveloppant entièrement. Clarice leva la jambe et il appuya son érection contre le centre de ses désirs. Il lui lâcha les poignets et continua à l'embrasser, explorant sa bouche avec sa langue, la goûtant et la dévorant irrésistiblement.

Sous ses assauts, Clarice répondit avec une faim égale à la sienne. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et se blottit contre lui. Elle gémit quand il lui mordilla le cou et quand il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, puis s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, haletants, dévorés par le même désir. Hannibal prit le visage de Clarice entre ses mains. Elle demeura incertaine un moment quand elle vit la faim insatiable dans ses yeux.

Il arracha soudain violemment le chemisier de Clarice. Elle sursauta malgré elle. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi brutal. Elle comprit que ce n'était plus le Hannibal Lecter civilisé qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais l'autre, le monstre. Un magnétisme quasi animal émanait de lui. Une peur viscérale et une joie sauvage s'emparèrent d'elle.

Lecter se contrôlait avec peine. Il écarta nerveusement les pans du chemisier et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Clarice qu'il malaxa avec rudesse. Il plongea en même temps son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, et elle se sentit excitée au-delà de toute raison par sa férocité et sa noirceur. Les mains de Clarice quittèrent le torse de son compagnon pour s'acharner maladroitement sur les boutons de son pantalon.

Il passa les mains sous le soutien-gorge de Clarice et l'arracha, puis il caressa brutalement les seins de Clarice et en pinça les extrémités dressées. Traversée par un courant électrique, elle ferma les yeux en gémissant et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il lui mordilla le menton tout en la regardant s'abandonner, savourant le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, le souffle court.

Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle l'entendit grogner pour la première fois de leur étreinte, alors qu'elle caressait son pénis en érection au travers de l'étoffe de son pantalon. Il sentit plus ce sourire sous ses lèvres qu'il ne le vit, mais il ne le toléra pas. Il émit cette fois un grondement menaçant.

Avec brutalité, il retourna Clarice de façon à ce que le dos de la jeune femme soit contre sa poitrine, puis il recula contre l'autre mur. Il attrapa sa mâchoire et l'obligea à tourner la tête pour l'embrasser brutalement. Clarice s'appuya contre lui et entama un mouvement de hanche giratoire contre son membre. Les mains de son amant se posèrent à nouveau sur ses seins, puis descendirent sur son abdomen. Il lui mordilla sauvagement la nuque et elle gémit. Elle se cambra et souleva les bras pour que ses mains caressent la nuque de son compagnon. Les mains d'Hannibal descendirent le long des cuisses de Clarice et remontèrent la jupe de la jeune femme sur ses hanches. Il continua à l'embrasser et à la mordiller dans le cou, pendant que sa main droite se glissait dans l'intimité de sa compagne. Au comble de l'excitation, Clarice gémit sans retenue.

Elle était plus que prête pour le recevoir. Il changea de position encore une fois, et entraîna Clarice vers le centre de la pièce. Là, il la força brutalement à s'allonger sur le ventre contre le dossier du sofa. Prise soudain de panique, Clarice se débattit mais il la maintint solidement par la nuque en l'empêchant de se relever. Elle entendit le zip de sa braguette.

Clarice était parfaitement consciente de ce qui allait s'ensuivre… Ils luttèrent un instant encore ensemble mais il était trop fort pour elle. Lecter se positionna derrière elle, et d'un coup de rein puissant, il la pénétra violemment. Clarice cria, puis elle le sentit aller et venir en elle sans ménagement.

Il écarta les cheveux de Clarice pour voir son visage et la dominer. Dans le même geste, il se coucha sur elle et lui mordit brutalement l'épaule. Cette fois, ce n'était pas par jeu. La jeune femme se contracta et ne put retenir un cri de souffrance. Il s'arrêta de bouger et la serra alors contre lui avec une force irrésistible, comme pour absorber sa douleur. Il commença à lécher la plaie et se mit à gémir, enivré par le goût métallique du sang et par son désir de la posséder.

Il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Clarice et reprit ses va-et-vient, beaucoup plus lentement cette fois. Il commença à exciter son clitoris et il la sentit se cambrer sous lui, et venir à la rencontre de ses coups de reins. Rapidement, il l'amena à un premier orgasme, qui la laissa pantelante.

Lecter la fit glisser sur le sofa, puis vint se coucher sur elle. Avec ses jambes, il écarta celles de Clarice. Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement. Elle voulut le toucher, mais brutalement, il l'obligea à garder les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Clarice plongea dans son regard magnétique, totalement à la merci de l'étranger penché sur elle. Il la pénétra à nouveau et dicta la cadence. Ses coups de rein étaient lents mais violents et profonds. Il observa Clarice, pour qui ses mouvements étaient une lente montée vers le plaisir. La jeune femme se mit à gémir pour l'encourager. Lecter la regarda, fasciné, son propre visage n'exprimant aucune émotion. Il accéléra le rythme et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et elle cria. Il goutta son sang et grogna, pris d'une nouvelle frénésie. Il lui lâcha les poignets pour prendre appui sur ses bras. Leurs corps se couvrirent de sueur. Leurs respirations se firent plus laborieuses, et les gémissements de Clarice augmentèrent en volume. Elle sentit monter un nouvel orgasme alors qu'il la chevauchait sans plus aucune retenue.

Clarice se contracta violemment sous lui et s'accrocha à ses épaules, en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos, alors qu'elle jouissait. Simultanément, il se mit à grogner et donna un dernier coup de rein avant de s'effondrer sur elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, haletant.

Après quelques minutes, il se dégagea de son étreinte en l'embrassant et s'assit sur le bord du sofa en lui tournant le dos. Elle le regarda, indécise. Elle posa finalement une main sur le bas de son dos. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et la regarda avec une telle froideur qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

" Qui es-tu ? " murmura t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

" Mon pire ennemi. "

Il se leva et rajusta ses vêtements sans plus s'occuper d'elle.

" Va t'en, Clarice… "

" Hannibal, je ne peux pas te laisser… "

Il fut sur elle en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, le Harpy à la main, surgi du néant comme par magie. Il lui attrapa les cheveux, et elle eut soudain du mal à déglutir, le couteau pointé sur sa gorge. Dans les yeux d'Hannibal dansait une étincelle de folie. Il prit quelques inspirations et gronda d'une voix sourde :

" Sois une gentille fille… Pour ton propre bien, fais ce que je te dis… "

Elle le regarda, inquiète et réellement terrifiée par son attitude.

" D'accord. "

Il la lâcha et elle s'éloigna de lui en rajustant sa tenue. Elle prit son arme, et se tourna vers lui une dernière fois. Il s'était assis sur le sofa et lui tournait le dos, la tête entre les mains. Elle éprouva pour lui un mélange d'horreur, de fascination et de pitié.

… To be continued…


	16. La Confrontation finale

**The best Ennemies in the World**

by Sataï Nad

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. They belong to Thomas Harris. I just borrowed them. No infringement of copyright is intended.

… And when I am close to her, I hear Love telling me : 'Run if you fear to die, die if you fear to run…' "

Chapter 16 : The final confrontation.

Près de trois semaines avaient passé depuis leur rencontre, et Clarice Starling n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle avait vu Hannibal Lecter tel qu'il était et cette vision la perturbait énormément. Non pas parce qu'il lui avait montré le pire de lui-même - elle avait accepté cette facette de sa personnalité depuis longtemps - mais parce qu'elle avait découvert la nature de sa souffrance.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à venir vers elle. Comme un papillon irrémédiablement attiré par la flamme qui allait le détruire, il avait tourné longuement autour de l'objet de sa fascination avant de retarder l'inévitable.

Et l'inévitable allait se produire.

_Je sais ce que tu attends de moi, Hannibal. _

_Tu veux que je te libère, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. _

_Tu es prisonnier de tes démons intérieurs. De moi… la femme qui a pris ton âme et ton cœur… Prisonnier d'un cercle infernal commencé il y a plus de cinquante ans._

Elle comprit alors que même l'amour parfois ne suffisait pas. Quel que soit ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, quel que soit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ils ne pourraient pas changer le destin.

_Nous sommes engagés dans un jeu mortel où l'un de nous deux ne se relèvera pas. C'est toi contre moi… Rien n'est joué, mais je préférerais m'en sortir…_

_Oh Hannibal, serai-je à la hauteur de tes attentes quand l'heure sera venue ?_

Un matin, elle se réveilla nauséeuse. Depuis quelques temps, elle dormait mal et négligeait son alimentation. A peine réveillée, elle courut à la salle de bain et vomit. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille, mais sans grand succès. Elle s'observa dans la glace. Pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés, elle avait besoin d'une pause.

Le moment était mal choisi. Elle descendit l'escalier et prit son petit-déjeuner avec lassitude. Avant de partir travailler, elle alla chercher son courrier.

L'enveloppe attira immédiatement son attention. Elle reconnut l'écriture d'Hannibal et ouvrit le pli avec appréhension. Il contenait un billet d'avion à destination de Paris et un mot écrit de sa main.

_Clarice,_

_Mettons un terme au suspens._

_Rendez-vous au café de l'hôtel Costes, le jeudi 7 juin, à 20 heures._

_Hannibal._

Le 7, c'était dans trois jours ! Elle regarda les horaires sur le billet d'avion. Départ de Washington : mercredi matin à 9 heures. Arrivée à Paris : mercredi soir, 21 heures, heure locale.

Elle soupira. Elle avait quarante huit heures pour s'organiser.

Le mois de juin était le meilleur moment pour visiter Paris. Des températures clémentes, une nature verdoyante et pas encore trop de touristes.

Arrivée la veille, Clarice Starling avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à marcher et à faire du shopping. Il faisait un temps magnifique et elle n'avait pas eu envie de s'enfermer dans un des nombreux musées de la ville.

Avant de rentrer à son hôtel, elle se rendit dans les jardins du Luxembourg, près des bassins où des jeunes enfants faisaient naviguer des petits voiliers en riant. Elle était assise parmi les parisiens qui profitaient du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Elle sentit la plénitude et le calme de l'endroit l'envahir. Etrange comme sensation. Ici, elle avait l'impression que le temps suspendait son vol.

Elle observa les gens autour d'elle. Des amoureux se promenaient main dans la main en faisant des projets d'avenir, des solitaires lisaient leurs journaux dans leur coin, des hommes d'affaires bavardaient en plaisantant... Elle entendait le bruit cristallin de la fontaine proche, les roucoulements des pigeons, la musique en provenance du kiosque à une centaine de mètres de là… Même le reflet du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi sur les fenêtres du bâtiment du Sénat recelait une beauté exaltante. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle saisissait le sens de la vie avec une acuité phénoménale. Jamais elle n'avait pris le temps de ressentir les lieux, de vivre l'instant présent en le savourant et d'apprécier la liberté que cela procurait. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Elle repensa à son père, le veilleur de nuit, tué à la suite d'une de ses rondes. Elle conservait de lui un moment comme celui qu'elle vivait à cet instant précis. Quand il épluchait une orange dans la cuisine et lui en donnait la moitié en plaisantant. Cette complicité qui les unissait était unique. A cause de cela, elle en avait voulu à son père de les avoir abandonnées, sa mère et elle. Mais plus maintenant. Hannibal était passé. Il lui avait montrée d'où venait sa rage et l'avait aidée à faire la paix avec elle-même.

Pouvait-elle en faire de même pour lui ? Tout dépendait de sa coopération. Et pas seulement de cela. Hannibal avait l'expérience de ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Enfant précoce, il avait cultivé ses dons naturels, les enrichissant de sensations semblables, de perceptions et de points de vue différents. Psychiatre, il connaissait la nature humaine et ses travers mieux que n'importe qui. Et il détestait par dessus tout être " disséqu " psychiquement. Sa tâche s'annonçait rude.

Elle rentra à son hôtel et se prépara. Elle s'était achetée une robe bleue nuit avec un décolleté qui la mettait en valeur, et des chaussures italiennes. Elle avait apporté les bijoux qu'il lui avait offerts à la maison du lac. Clarice se maquilla en se faisant peu d'illusions. Il remarquerait sa fatigue.

Elle sortit et prit un taxi. Elle passa devant le palais du Louvre et la Comédie Française, et le taxi la déposa devant le Costes. Elle pénétra dans l'hôtel et se rendit au bar. Elle croisa les regards admiratifs de nombreux hommes sans leur accorder d'attention et aperçut enfin Hannibal Lecter en train de fumer un cigare, assis confortablement dans un chesterfield, devant un cognac.

Il se leva pour l'accueillir quand elle s'approcha. Son regard appréciatif se promena sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Il remarqua bien entendu la tension et la fatigue de Clarice, mais n'y fit pas allusion.

" Bonsoir Clarice... Tu es splendide. "

" Merci. "

Elle s'assit et attendit en silence.

" Merci d'être venue… "

" Je viens remplir ma part du marché, comme tu l'as si délicatement dit... En fait, je suis aussi là quand tu as besoin de moi. "

Les rôles venaient de s'inverser subtilement. Hannibal Lecter grimaça, conscient de ce fait, mais ne chercha pas à nier la vérité. Il eut un sourire.

" Clarice, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? "

" Le 7 juin, pourquoi ? "

" Il y a un an jour pour jour, nous nous parlions au téléphone pour la première fois depuis sept ans… "

_Et tu étais en train de tuer Pazzi…_

" … Que de chemin parcouru… "

_Où veux-tu en venir ?_

" … Je n'ai pas de regrets... "

_Moi non plus._

" … C'est si rare et si précieux ce que nous avons vécu… "

_Unique, oui._

" … Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… "

_Hannibal, pas maintenant…_

Il lui tendit la main.

" … Faisons en sorte que notre histoire s'achève en beauté. "

Elle sourit tristement et prit sa main. Ils se leva et la conduisit dans la cour extérieure, où les tables avaient été dressées. Clarice observa la décoration. Mélange de classicisme à l'italienne, avec des statues nues ou drapées, et de style français du XIXème siècle, le Costes respirait un charme et un luxe raffiné. Tout y était d'une élégance sobre… Tellement à l'image de son compagnon, qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Hannibal lui serra doucement la main.

Le maître d'hôtel les conduisit à leur table. Ils passèrent la commande et Hannibal engagea la conversation. Elle parla et mangea peu, préférant l'observer et l'écouter, fascinée. Il était un merveilleux interlocuteur, jamais ennuyeux, doté d'un redoutable sens de l'humour. Et ce soir, il débordait d'énergie. L'avait-elle déjà vu aussi vivant ? Il semblait jouir de chaque minute comme si c'était la dernière.

Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas aimer un tel homme ? Mais pourquoi en cet instant précis, les mots se serraient dans sa gorge ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire : '_je t'aime'_ ?

Ils n'avaient jamais prononcé ces mots à voix haute. Leur affection l'un pour l'autre était réelle. Leurs regards trahissaient leurs pensées, mais ils n'avaient jamais évoqué la profondeur de leurs sentiments.

A la fin du dîner, ils quittèrent le restaurant, main dans la main, sous les regards curieux des autres convives qui subissaient l'aura mystérieuse de ce couple. Ils prirent un taxi qui les conduisit chez lui.

Il occupait un vaste appartement dans un hôtel particulier qui donnait sur le Parc Monceau, dans le huitième arrondissement, un quartier d'ambassades.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ du Costes. Hannibal laissa Clarice arpenter tranquillement le somptueux salon meublé et décoré avec goût. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le piano à queue noir qui se trouvait dans un coin, puis se planta devant la magnifique bibliothèque où se trouvaient des ouvrages rares dans différentes langues. Aux murs, quelques copies de peintures de Goya dans sa période noire attirèrent son attention. Surtout celle où Saturne dévorait ses enfants. Quelle ironie… Les tableaux contrastaient violemment avec la sérénité des lieux. Là encore, toute l'essence d'Hannibal Lecter avec ses paradoxes et sa complexité se trouvait dans ces quelques mètres carrés. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avança encore et ouvrit une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. L'odeur de la végétation l'assaillit et elle respira profondément. Tout était si tranquille.

Elle se retourna au son de la musique qui s'éleva doucement dans le salon et sourit en reconnaissant _'The first time ever I saw your face'_. Hannibal se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et la regardait avec curiosité. _Comme cette toute première fois, à Baltimore, lorsqu'il t'a accueillie…_

Il ouvrit une bouteille de champagne et remplit deux coupes. Clarice le rejoignit et prit le verre qu'il lui tendait. Ils burent lentement sans se quitter des yeux et sans prononcer un mot. Au bout d'un moment, il posa son verre et prit le sien.

" Voudrais-tu danser avec moi ? "

" Avec plaisir. "

Hannibal la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa porter par la musique. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, chacun savourant ce moment d'intimité partagée. Un _'What a wonderful World'_ instrumental s'éleva en harmonie avec leur humeur…

" Clarice… "

Elle releva la tête. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hannibal Lecter.

" … Je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime… Tu as donné un sens à ma vie que je n'étais pas en droit d'attendre. Personne ne pourra m'enlever ça… "

" Hannibal… "

" Non, laisse-moi parler… Je t'aime tellement… Quoi qu'il advienne à l'avenir, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose… Je n'ai aucun regret, aucun sentiment de culpabilité. Je veux que ce soit pareil pour toi… "

Clarice plongea son regard dans le sien et sentit l'importance du moment. Elle hocha la tête et fut submergée par une émotion insoutenable. Elle se jeta à son cou, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

" Je t'aime ! ! "

" Je sais... C'est pour cela que tout va bien aller … "

Il la berça doucement et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle hocha finalement la tête, balaya les larmes sur ses joues et tenta de lui sourire. Il la regarda avec admiration.

" Clarice… Mon brave petit soldat. "

Elle prit pour la première fois conscience du bruit des sirènes à l'extérieur et s'agita nerveusement.

" Hannibal ! La police ! "

" C'est moi qui les ai appelés… "

" Co… Comment ? "

Elle resta interloquée.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Ce sera plus facile ainsi. "

Il sourit calmement en contemplant sa déesse qui essayait bravement de retenir ses larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa lentement, savourant une dernière fois son parfum, la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la sentit trembler contre lui et Clarice retourna son baiser avec passion.

Les policiers avaient envahi l'escalier de l'immeuble et devaient cerner toutes les issues. Malgré le fracas de leur intrusion, le couple tendrement enlacé les ignora. Hannibal s'écarta finalement d'elle et essuya les yeux de Clarice, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Il eut un sourire rassurant.

" Aucun regret ? "

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se ressaisit en hochant la tête.

" Aucun regret… "

" Bien… "

Hannibal la reprit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse et inquiète à la fois, et l'entendit murmurer :

" Pardonne-moi, mon amour… "

Clarice ressentit une douleur fulgurante et hurla. Surprise, elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la tenait fermement contre lui. Elle se débattit furieusement pour lui échapper. Dans la lutte, il trébucha en arrière, entraînant Clarice avec lui.

Elle tomba sur lui et le sentit brusquement se contracter sous elle en émettant une plainte sourde. Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna de lui en rampant aussi vite que sa robe le lui permettait. Il ne fit pas un geste vers elle pour la retenir…

Sans comprendre, la peur au ventre, elle regarda dans sa direction. C'est alors qu'elle vit… le manche du Harpy… profondément enfoncé dans sa poitrine.._. _

Elle eut un moment de stupeur, puis le monde explosa autour d'elle quand elle comprit…_ NOOOOOON ! ! ! !_

" HANNIBAL ! ! ! "

Elle se précipita sur son corps allongé. Hannibal Lecter respirait avec difficulté. Elle prit son visage ensanglanté entre ses mains et plongea dans ses yeux déjà hagards. Il toussa faiblement.

" HANNIBAL ! ! ! Parle-moi ! "

Hannibal Lecter vit Clarice pencher sur lui dans un brouillard. Il parvint à focaliser son regard sur le visage inondé de larmes de sa bien-aimée. Mais déjà, son esprit vagabondait et parcourait les pièces du palais de sa mémoire, contemplant les chefs d'œuvre accumulés au cours de toute sa vie, chacun le renvoyant à des épisodes bien précis. En même temps, sa connexion sur le présent lui permettait d'enregistrer toutes les sensations de ses derniers instants. _Curieux, comme je ne ressens pas de douleur… Tout est si calme… Clarice, mon amour, tu es libre à jamais… et moi aussi…_ Il se sentait étrangement apaisé.

" Pourquoi ? ? Oh, pourquoi ? ? "

Il toussa encore, s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Une mousse couleur rubis se forma aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il concentra ses dernières forces et réussit à prononcer :

" Libre… merci…Cla…rice… "

Il eut un dernier soubresaut et la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit à jamais. Clarice le regarda stupéfaite…

" Merci Clarice ?… "

Elle eut un rire hystérique et répéta ses dernières paroles... Et puis soudain, elle hurla et se mit à ruer la poitrine d'Hannibal Lecter de coups de poing violents.

Elle n'entendit pas les policiers pénétrer dans le salon et se précipiter sur elle. Ils se saisirent d'elle et l'éloignèrent dans un coin de la pièce. Ils durent se mettre à cinq pour la maîtriser au sol.

Epuisée nerveusement après sa crise de nerfs, Clarice s'effondra soudain et éclata en sanglots. Elle parvint à lever la tête vers le corps d'Hannibal, déjà entouré de policiers et d'infirmiers, et s'abandonna à son chagrin.

Les policiers la lâchèrent et elle se mit en position fœtale en gémissant. Un médecin l'examina et lui donna les premiers soins, mais elle n'en eut pas conscience. Elle n'entendit pas non plus le policier qui l'interrogeait. Ce dernier se tourna vers le médecin qui secoua la tête et donna des instructions.

Quelqu'un posa une couverture sur ses épaules et elle fut emmenée à l'hôpital. Elle ne gémissait plus mais était complètement prostrée. On soigna sa morsure dans le cou et un médecin lui injecta un sédatif. Elle s'endormit sans avoir prononcer un mot.

Clarice Starling se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle avait mal partout, et particulièrement dans le cou. Puis, elle se rappela les événements et comprit. Alors elle ferma les yeux et une seule larme coula sur sa joue.

Un médecin vint l'examiner et lui parler. Elle ne retint qu'une seule chose : elle était enceinte.

L'enfant d'Hannibal… Son enfant... Leur enfant.

Elle se concentra sur cet espoir.

Un policier français vint l'interroger. Il repartit troublé.

Des délégués de l'ambassade américaine lui apportèrent leur aide. Elle les congédia.

Aucun chef d'accusation ne pouvant être retenu contre elle, Clarice était libre. La morsure alibi d'Hannibal lui épargnait la prison.

La presse mondiale annonça la mort du Docteur Lecter, tué par Clarice Starling, après une poursuite acharnée de la jeune femme. Le dernier acte après huit années de cavale s'était joué à Paris. 'Hannibal le Cannibale' avait tenté de piéger le policier du FBI qui l'obsédait et il était tombé sur plus malin que lui. C'était bien entendu la version de la presse.

Sur le site internet du FBI, la photo du Docteur Lecter fut retirée de la liste des dix fugitifs les plus recherchés. On archiva son dossier.

Jack Crawford resta pensif après un reportage sur l'affaire. Inlassablement, il ne voyait dans son esprit que les yeux de Starling, dans lesquels brillait à présent la même intensité glaciale que celle d'Hannibal Lecter. Il comprit que la Belle avait succombé aux charmes de la Bête. Crawford se maudit d'avoir entraîné Clarice dans toute cette histoire par lâcheté. Le " stoïque " Jack, comme l'avait appelé le Docteur, sentit la culpabilité et l'humiliation l'envahir à la pensée qu'Hannibal Lecter avait finalement gagné la partie. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Cette nuit-là, une douleur fulgurante dans le bras gauche le réveilla, le laissant affaibli, le cœur battant à tout rompre…

Clarice Starling démissionna du F.B.I. Elle resta à Paris quelques temps.

Après qu'un notaire l'ait convoquée, elle disparut mystérieusement.

Nul ne sait où se cache la belle Clarice.

D'aucuns affirment l'avoir aperçue à Florence et à Londres.

Nul doute qu'elle doit couler des jours paisibles, à découvrir le monde, à s'en imprégner et à enrichir le palais de sa mémoire, comme Hannibal le lui a apprit... Comme elle l'apprendra à leur enfant.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

FIN.


End file.
